Arrache moi le coeur
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard et tombe sur Malfoy. A cause d'un sort,ils se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle pleine de dangers…
1. Au revoir petite lumière

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématuré, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

.

.

.

**Chapitre un : Au revoir petite lumière**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C'était la guerre.

Harry n'aimait pas la guerre et pourtant il restait là, planqué dans une salle de classe avec Ron et Hermione, baguette fermement tenue prête à jaillir, à lancer toute sorte de sort, même le sort impardonnable qui brillait d'une jolie lueur verte. Les murs tremblaient et beaucoup de poussière en tombait. Hermione essuya sans bruit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, sa bouche close, elle fixait la porte branlante et écoutait les cris déchirants des élèves fuyant l'attaque. Harry n'avait pas prévu ça, il s'était entrainé dur depuis quelques mois en attaque et en défense mais il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort, il le savait et cela l'énervait. Voldemort avait bien monté son coup cette fois et avait attaqué Poudlard pendant la nuit, pendant les rêves et les cauchemars des élèves. En tout cas il était sur d'une chose, il ne devait plus tuer une personne mais deux. Voldemort et Draco Malfoy. C'était cette saleté de fouine qui avait permit à ce vicieux serpent et sa clique d'entrer dans les enceintes du château, il lui ferait payer pour ça. Pire encore, il avait vu Malfoy lancer plusieurs Doloris sur des élèves, certains même de sa propre maison.

C'était la guerre.

Une explosion fit tomber les livres des armoires de la salle. Hermione émit un léger couinement et Ron sursauta. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester coincés ici éternellement, il fallait aider les autres, il le fallait. Harry fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la poignée recouverte de poussière, l'air déterminé mais il fut stoppé par la main de Ron qui se posa sur son avant bras. Harry leva les yeux et vit son ami le dissuader de sortir par un signe de tête significatif, puis il vit Hermione cachée derrière le rouquin, tremblotante et passant mainte et mainte fois sa manche mouillée par les larmes sur ses joues salies. Harry retira sa main. Ils avaient beau se dire courageux, lorsqu'on se retrouvait dans une situation pareille le cœur et la raison ne s'entendaient plus du tout. La raison disait de sortir, d'aider, de protéger, et le cœur criait, le cœur ne voulait pas mourir, le cœur n'agissait qu'en fonction de ses instincts primitifs, jouant considérablement sur la pensée.

Soudain quelqu'un tambourina la porte. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son, tandis que Ron et Harry se mirent face à la porte, levant la baguette prête à se défendre. Les respirations s'accélérèrent et quelques gouttes de sueur prirent place sur le front des deux jeunes hommes. La porte tremblait et les coups étaient de plus en plus forts si bien que la poignée tomba au sol dans un bruit strident. Hermione ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, son cœur allait exploser, ils allaient tous mourir.

Ils n'étaient qu'en sixième année, ils n'avaient juste pas assez d'expérience pour vaincre des mangemorts, et encore moins pour se battre contre des élèves qu'ils avaient côtoyés toute l'année, car même si une haine était pratiquement palpable entre certain, personne ne voulait anéantir un homme, personne ne voulait retirer la vie d'un individu. Personne sauf Voldemort et sa bande, ils retiraient des vies, massacraient des villages sans aucune pitié, sans tristesse, sans rancœur, parce que ces gens là n'avaient tout simplement pas de cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant comme une vielle porte qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des lustres, puis une personne entra, tenant une lame brillante entre ses mains.

« Luna ? » murmura Harry en baissant sa garde.

Luna leur fit un sourire radieux en retirant l'épée enfoncé dans son ventre. Elle jeta l'objet tranchant au sol et cracha du sang. Hermione se laissa glisser contre un mur en pleurant dans ses genoux, c'était un cauchemar, le plus horrible des cauchemars.

« Je suis… si heureuse de mourir en ayant vu… une dernière fois vos visages… », ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbite et elle s'écroula en avant, elle fut rattraper de justesse par Ron qui l'a retint fermement contre son torse serrer. Harry referma la porte d'un coup de pied, laissant une larme couler avant de s'agenouiller près du visage de Luna. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Luna accroche-toi… » Parvint difficilement à dire Harry, la gorge nouée. Il avait envie de vomir. A quelques mètres Hermione fut prise de spasmes, sans réfléchir elle s'enfonça un bout de tissus dans la bouche et le mordit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Ses poings étaient tellement serrer que ses jointures blanchirent et elle frappa le sol de ses pieds, maudissant la guerre et ces atrocités, priant pour que tout ça ne soit un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Ron regarda un instant Hermione et se leva, posant avec toute la douceur qu'il possédait, le haut du corps de la jeune fille blonde sur les genoux d'Harry puis alla ramasser l'épée dégoulinante de sang frais.

« Harry… », Il se retourna vers son ami lui montrant l'arme, « Ils utilisent des armes de corps à corps… », Ses mains tremblaient, « Harry… Ils sont atroces… », Ses yeux furent recouverts d'un petit voile mouillé.

Harry fixait la lame, il voyait son visage reflété comme sur un miroir entre les rainures de sang qui commençaient doucement à séchées. Une main attrapa son col de robe et il sursauta, tournant vivement son visage vers celui de Luna.

« Harry… », Elle toussa et cracha du sang sur sa robe déchirée, « Harry… ma petit lumière va s'éteindre… je crois… », Elle sourit difficilement, « Harry… peut-être que tu auras de l'aide là où tu t'y attends le moins… » Un fin filet de rouge coulait continuellement de sa bouche.

Harry avait l'impression de voir du sang partout, il serra les poings. Dans cette salle et sur eux ils n'avaient pas de potion et Hermione dans une bataille s'était fait voler sa potion contre toutes sortes de blessure. Mais de toute façon, la blessure de Luna était trop profonde pour faire quoique ce soit. Luna allait mourir. Luna allait mourir dans ses bras. Luna allait mourir dans ses bras en souffrant.

Et pourtant elle continuait à sourire. C'était bien elle la plus courageuse de cette école.

Harry la serra contre lui et la berça en chantant une petite mélodie douce et ferma les yeux. Hermione mordait toujours son bout de tissus et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond de la salle qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Ron s'agenouilla en posant l'épée sur le sol crasseux pendant que Harry sentait le corps de la jeune fille s'affaisser entre ses bras. Sa petite lumière venait de s'éteindre.

Harry continua sa mélodie laissant ses pleurs silencieuses glisser contre sa peau et tomber sur la chevelure blonde du corps maintenant inerte. Il n'oublierai jamais ces dernières paroles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il allongea Luna sur le dos, plaça ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine et de sa baguette il fit apparaitre une couronne de fleur blanche qu'il posa sur les cheveux de la blonde. Il renifla bruyamment en cherchant la baguette de Luna mais ne la trouvât pas. Luna n'allait même pas reposer avec sa baguette magique. Il regarda le corps sans vie devant lui quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur son front gelé, puis il se releva, tournant le dos à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Il faut partir d'ici, on va aller se battre » Dit-il fermement. Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent sans broncher. Ron caressa la joue cadavérique de son ancienne amie.

« T'étais une nana trop courageuse, dort bien » Ron n'avait jamais été très fort pour les adieux et pourtant il était bouleverser, son cœur se comprimait violement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devint plus difficile, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait.

Hermione rampa à genoux jusqu'au cadavre et fit apparaitre une rose blanche qu'elle plaça antre les mains froides de Luna.

« Je te vengerai… Tu vas me manquer », Réussit-elle a dire entre de hoquets. Elle se leva et partie rejoindre Harry et Ron, elle n'osa pas se retourner pour revoir l'ange déchu derrière elle. Il fallait aller de l'avant.

Harry pris une grande bouffée d'air, serra sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.

.

.

.

**« À suivre… »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Premier chapitre de cette histoire qui commence… Morbide je l'avoue XP, mais bon faut bien introduire ! Plus d'action au prochain chapitre ! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous


	2. Le couloir de la mort

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématuré, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy et de deux OS ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

_Warning ! Scène assez gore !_

**Chapitre deux : Le couloir de la mort**

Harry courait dans les couloirs noircit par de la sale magie en haletant. Il avait été séparé de Ron et Hermione juste en sortant de leur 'cachette', ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et après de violents sorts le plafond s'était effondré entre eux, laissant Harry seul de l'autre coté. Il se colla contre un mur et avança lentement, baguette fermement serrer dans sa main, il écoutait le moindre son qui émanait de ces couloirs lugubres. Sa seule inquiétude était de retrouver Ses amis le plus vite possible, le couple était resté avec deux mangemorts derrière le tas de gravas et Harry avait entendu plus d'un sort fusé, il espérait juste qu'ils soient assez chanceux pour pouvoir réussir à s'échapper.

Il sursauta quand un rat poilu lui couru entre les pieds. Même les animaux fuyaient, Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu une attaque en pleine nuit, il avait été lui-même surpris du réveil précipiter qu'il avait eu. Harry se souvenait juste s'être réveillé à cause de tremblements répétitifs et d'explosions, seulement après il avait entendu les cris des élèves dans la tour Griffondor (qui avait été attaquée en première) et le remue ménage dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Tout de suite il avait fait un lien avec une attaque, pourtant sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas brulé, il s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse et tout ce qu'il avait emmené avec lui c'était une photo de ses parents et sa précieuse baguette magique.

A vrai dire il s'était attendu à tout sauf à découvrir ses anciens camarades (si on peut les appeler d'anciens camarades) Serpentard encapuchonner en train d'envoyer d'innombrables sorts interdits sur les élèves Griffondors. Harry avait été dégouter en voyant que certains prenaient plaisir à envoyer des Doloris sur toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Il en avait reconnu assez pour dire que tous étaient bel et bien de la maison des verts… Avec Ron ils s'étaient faufilés discrètement dans le dortoir des filles et avaient retrouvé Hermione en train de lutter contre une boule noire volante, la chambre était en désordre et la brune était en chemise de nuit essayant d'échapper à ce sort qui lui était complètement inconnu. Après, il se souvenait qu'ils avaient attrapé Hermione et avait couru dans une autre chambre (où la jeune femme s'était sans gène servit dans les vêtements échoués au sol) et s'étaient enfuis en direction de la salle à manger mais ils avaient été stoppés par une attaque de boules noires et s'étaient cloitrés dans la pièce même ou Luna Lovegood était décédée.

Harry grimaça, ses souvenirs étaient trop frais dans sa mémoire, son visage traversé par de flamboyantes gouttes de sang dans le reflet de la lame l'avait profondément remué, soutenir un corps en train de mourir avait été épouvantable et regarder sans ne rien faire une amie dépérir avait été atroce.

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était décidément pas le moment de penser à ça, s'il se laissait trop distraire il pourrait y laisser la peau. Il serra les poings et s'engagea dans un autre couloir aussi sombre que le précédent. Il pensait avoir tout vu mais l'horreur qui se dessinait peu à peu sous ses yeux l'en fit douter. Il se boucha le nez avant que son ventre ne se mette à tout lui renvoyer dans la gorge. Son teint devint livide et il ferma précipitamment les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle horreur, jamais il n'aurait cru que Jack l'éventreur avait des successeurs invétéré, jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver fasse à un charnier humain. Et pourtant c'était le cas, des rats sortaient des corps en décompositions et d'autres mordaient dans la chair moisie de leur crocs acérés. Harry en eu la nausée. Ces corps n'appartenaient heureusement pas à des élèves de Poudlard mais à des personnes mortes depuis longtemps, et au vu du reste des vêtements, étaient des prisonniers. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui du cracher la bile qui était remonté dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-on laisser de prisonniers pourrir dans leur cellule ? Comment pouvait-on laisser des corps moisir jusqu'à la décomposition ? Harry essuya la commissure de ses lèvres avec la manche de son pull usé avant de faire demi-tour.

Mais il fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un mur en pierre épaisse. Il cogna dedans plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que les mangemorts avaient transformés le château en labyrinthe, les pièces se déplaçaient, les murs bougeaient, les décors n'étaient que de simples illusions pour effrayer les élèves et les piégés.

« Putain de merde ! » Harry hurla en donnant des coups de pied rageur dans le mur qui ne s'effritait même pas. Ils étaient tous piégés, tous. Personne ne pouvait s'échapper d'un labyrinthe en mouvement qui utilisait toutes les pièces du château de Poudlard et connaissant la manière de pratiquer de Voldemort, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de sortie.

Il se retourna prudemment, fixant les dépouilles étalées sur le sol, certains morts arboraient d'étranges positions, retournés à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et la jambe dirigée dans l'autre sens, d'autres qui n'avaient pas encore le visage bouffé par les insectes montraient par leur expression que leur mort fut longue et douloureuse et d'autres où il ne restait pratiquement plus de chaire.

Harry déglutit, si c'était par ce couloir que se trouvait sa seule issue possible il allait tenter. Il allait traverser cette marre de corps et ensuite il se promettait de courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit infâme. Le couloir de la mort de porterai jamais aussi bien son nom.

Il repéra que les cadavres étaient moins nombreux sur la droite, il décida de longer le mur jusqu'au bout du couloir mais il gémit de dégout lorsque sa main se posa sur une substance gluante et collante sur la paroi, c'était froid et il sentait des gouttes gelées lui tomber dans le cou et s'échouer sur le col de son pull. Il ne préféra pas regarder quel genre de liquide pouvait bien tomber du plafond et se concentra sur son avancée. Ses pieds faisaient craquer les os dans un bruit épouvantable et sa main droite passait parfois sur des choses piquantes ou velues mais il se forçait à garder les yeux baissés. Il avait du mal à respirer tant l'odeur était infecte et plusieurs fois il s'était retenu de rendre son dernier repas.

Il essayait d'éviter de marcher sur les cadavres du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait, mis à par toute cette scène étrange, il était presque certain d'avoir vu des doigts remués mais il se répétait que cela était impossible vu l'état avancée de la décomposition des corps. Cette pensée le soulagea quand soudain quelque chose se saisit de sa cheville. Son cœur rata un battement, il se sentait prisonnier d'un film d'horreur ou les morts revenaient à la vie et assassinaient tout le monde. Il sentit de longues griffes s'enfoncer dans son mollet, instinctivement il se retourna et lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit :

« Incendio ! » La main grise prit instantanément feu et Harry dégagea sa jambe en s'étranglant à moitié, il avait la trouille, il préférait encore se retrouver face à Voldemort qu'à une fosse humaine où tout n'était apparemment pas mort… Il eu la chaire de poule et couru presque pour sortir de la, ne tenant plus compte des os qu'il broyait en dessous de ses semelles quand une odeur de griller nauséabonde s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il toussa, « mais quel crétin ! » en mettant feu à la main il avait embrasé tout les restes humains. Ses pupilles reflétaient les flammes immenses qui se dressaient devant lui, s'il trainait, il finirait carbonisé.

« Alors Potter, on fait un barbecue ? » Ricana une voix que Harry trouvait décidément insupportable, son sang se mit à bouillir alors qu'il faisait face à son pire ennemi : Draco Malfoy.

« Et toi Malfoy, on apprécie la vue ? »Il fixa Malfoy qui s'avançait fièrement vers lui, prenant le soin de faire gicler le sang sous ses pieds.

« Oui, je suis juste déçut que tu bousilles mon chef d'œuvre » Répondit-il en fixant ce qui semblait être les restes d'une femme.

« Tu es ignobles » Harry transpirait, les flammes se rapprochaient de son dos.

« Merci » Sourit le blond. Les reflets des flammes le rendant plus terrifiant.

« Ce n'était pas un compliment »

« Pour toi » Pouffa Malfoy avant de s'élancer vers Harry et de pointer sa baguette en avant. « Endoloris ! »

Harry se jeta sur le coté en évitant le sort de justesse. Il s'écrasa dans les corps démembrés et s'emmêla dans les os. Si Malfoy arrivait à l'atteindre il était mort. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire il serait cuit ET mort.

Dapuis quelques mois Harry avait remarqué que le comportement du blond avait changé, il semblait plus froid, plus distant et avait évité de nombreuses altercations avec lui, il l'avait soupçonné plusieurs fois de tentatives de meurtres sur leur directeur d'école mais rien ne pouvant l'accusé, Harry n'avait pas de preuves, et les seules fois où il l'avait suivit, Malfoy était juste allé aux toilettes.

Il lança un sort de découpe et se démêla rapidement avant que Malfoy ne l'assène d'un Doloris.

« Doloris ! Doloris ! Reste là ! Doloris ! » Malfoy avait l'avantage, il n'arrêtait pas de lancer de puissants sorts empêchant Harry de se concentrer sur ses propres sorts mais à éviter ceux de son ennemi. Il reconnaissait que Malfoy s'était nettement amélioré dans les combats, il était devenu puissant, très puissant et très dangereux.

Les flammes les encerclaient et Harry sentait la chaleur lui caresser la peau félinement avant de la mordre et de la bruler. Un sort frôla son épaule et par reflex il se jeta à plat ventre dans les cadavres, observa Malfoy qui venait de comprendre qu'il était lui aussi piégé par les flammes, trop concentré à vouloir blesser Harry. Il lui lança un sort de désarmement qui fit voler la baguette puissante en arrière. Harry se releva en arrachant de la carcasse qui était collé à ses vêtements.

« On fait moins le malin Malfoy maintenant que tu n'as plus ta précieuse baguette ! » Rugit Harry, soulagé d'avoir repris la main.

Mais Malfoy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ça Harry n'en doutait pas. Il se racla le front avec sa manche alors qu'il sentait le feu lui chatouiller les cheveux. Il s'inquiéta en voyant la mine extrêmement réjouie du blond. Il l'observait. Oui, Malfoy était un criminel, un dangereux criminel, un peu fou, pensa Harry.

Mais alors que le brun allait ligoter l'autre il fut pris d'une douleur insoutenable au niveau de sa cicatrice, il tomba a genoux pressant celle-ci contre sa paume. C'est seulement là qu'il vit que Malfoy avait relevé sa manche et présentait fièrement sa marque des ténèbres de laquelle émanait des ondes et une étrange fumée noire avait entouré l'avant bras tatoué. Il s'avançait vers le brun, et plus il approchait, plus la cicatrice brulait et prenait le control de son corps.

« Potter, je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer » Ricana Malfoy d'une voix enrouée en récupérant sa baguette. « Endoloris ! ».

Mais Harry bien qu'affaiblit lança un sort plus vif que l'éclair qui vint s'exploser contre l'aura jaune de l'autre.

« Sectumsempra ! » Le bras d'Harry tremblait mais tenait fermement la baguette, il ne la laisserait tomber pour rien au monde.

Les deux jets de puissances essayaient de dominer l'autre dans des crépitements et des explosions assourdissantes. Les deux sorts démoniaques se détruisaient petit à petit l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un dôme apparut de la connexion des deux auras magiques en envoyant des éclairs d'électricités sur les parois et les corps en les carbonisant.

Harry hésita pendant une seconde à arrêter cet affrontement et à couper la connexion mais plus enragé que jamais il envoya plus de puissance dans sa baguette puis l'ambiance bascula. Les jets de lumières s'éteignirent soudainement en même temps et le dôme électrique aspira comme un trou noir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dans les abimes d'un monde obscur.

La première chose à laquelle pensa Harry en reprenant conscience fut sa baguette. Il se redressa en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il avait terriblement mal au crâne et une lumière trop intense l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha à tâtons son bout de bois précieux et sursauta. C'était doux sous sa paume, l'air était frais et sentait bon, il entendait le gazouillement d'oiseaux…

Il écarquilla les yeux et fut obligé de constater qu'effectivement il n'était pas mort brulé ou noyé dans les cadavres mais était assis dans une herbe verdoyante entouré d'arbres géants à lianes et de buissons touffus ainsi qu'une douce chaleur tropicale venant lui caresser la peau de ses membres engourdis.

La jungle ?

**« A suivre »**

Bonjour ! J'ai été heureuse de vous présenter le deuxième chapitre de 'Arrache-moi le cœur ' en espérant qu'il vous a plus et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite !

J'avoue que la scène du charnier humain était un peu gore mais je trouvais que ça rendait la scène plus morbide et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite j'essayerai d'être plus régulière à l'avenir

Des reviews ? Bisous ! Merci de me lire !


	3. La jungle de la mort

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy et de deux OS ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

**Chapitre trois : la jungle de la mort**

Bon. Quoiqu'il en soit Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour retrouver son chemin quand il était perdu et était souvent incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Et dans cette situation rien n'avait changé, il était perdu, son esprit ayant du mal à se remettre des évènements récents et ses yeux à s'habituer à la clarté de la lumière. Il sourit, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Il se sentait libéré, il avait su échapper à un piège monstrueux, il avait su dépasser sa peur en traversant une rivière de mort et avait su maitriser ses pouvoirs face à cette crapule de blond. Un sourire béat prit place sur ses lèvres fines. Il s'en était sorti, il avait vaincu le piège mortel, il était sortit du château, il ne mourrait pas entre quatre murs. Bien que cette première pensée le fasse jubiler de bonheur il restait un truc qui clochait. Il avait atterrit au milieu de la jungle et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur sa baguette.

Il se leva calmement et observa autour de lui. Des arbres, des buissons, des pierres recouvertes de mousse et des lianes à perte de vue, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Pas de signe de vie humaine (sauf lui), pas une once de magie et un calme surprenant. Harry avait du mal à y croire, la beauté de la nature l'enchantait mais quelque chose le titillait sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le mot dessus. Il se gratta la tête nerveusement. Il était en vie, c'était déjà quelque chose de très bien, il n'était pas blesser c'était encore mieux, il se sentait même en pleine forme, et ça c'était déjà moins normal.

« Dans quoi est ce que je me suis encore fourré… » Il se murmura à lui-même avant de se pencher et de chercher sa baguette. Il avait du la lâcher pendant qu'il était inconscient et elle avait du rouler quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, cachée dans la mousse.

Alors qu'il tâtait chaque centimètre carré du sol et qu'il passait les herbes au peigne fin il se mit à penser à Luna. Sa chevelure blonde d'habitude si volumineuse et étincelante, ses boucles gracieuses suivant les flots du vent étaient raides et avaient pris la couleur du sang quand Harry l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Savoir que l'ennemi affligeait les pires sorts qu'ils soient sur des êtres humains était déjà dur à supporter mais de voir une amie mourir après un coup d'épée dans l'estomac laissait tout le loisir d'imaginer quelle genre d'arme moldues ces salauds avaient volés. Car bien que la magie soit puissante et puisse tuer avec de simples mots, elle tuait proprement, sans trop faire jaillir le sang. Mais Voldemort avait toujours été un adepte de la souffrance et depuis quelque temps ses derniers meurtres s'apparentaient facilement à de véritables scènes de boucherie, des boyaux accrochés au lustre, des morceaux de corps jonchant le sol, des bouts de cervelle explosés contre le mur… On pouvait dire que Freddy et Jason venaient de trouver un adversaire à leur taille. Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait que ses disciples avaient joyeusement accepté de trucider des familles entière rien qu'avec un marteau, imaginez le massacre. Faire couler le plus de sang possible était devenu un jeu et beaucoup de victimes étaient complètement méconnaissables. Tous ses moutons, ses sales mangemorts allaient tous finir à Azkaban, pensa Harry en souriant légèrement.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était de savoir que dans l'école de Poudlard il y avait des fils de mangemort, ou peut-être même des mangemorts, tient, Draco Malfoy par exemple. Lui était un exemple parfait. Il était la réincarnation du diable même si ses cheveux blonds laissaient penser le contraire quand on le voyait pour la première fois. Harry s'en souvenait encore, sa première rencontre avait été avec ce sale con prétentieux, bien sur il n'en pensait pas un mot avant qu'il n'ai ouvert la bouche, là tout avait pris une autre tournure. Il était persuader depuis l'année dernière que Malfoy fricotait avec les forces du mal, il avait eu une belle preuve aujourd'hui, rien que d'y repenser il en avait la nausée.

« Putain de baguette où est ce que t'es bordel ! » Jura Harry s'énervant contre son manque de patiente.

Ouais, il se promettait de ne plus jamais y penser mais la première fois qu'il avait vu ce petit garçon blond il avait pensé qu'il devait être gentil, il ressemblait à un ange, il portait du blanc ce jour là, c'était un signe plutôt rassurant. Haha quelle connerie ! Depuis Harry ne s'était plus jamais fait avoir sur les apparences. L'habit de fait pas le moine et il était entièrement d'accord. Qui aurait cru que sous de si beaux vêtements impeccables et un si joli visage se cache en fait une vraie merde, une pourriture, une nuisance pour le monde sorcier ! Arg. ! Harry s'en étrangla.

Il ne pouvait pas se l'encadrer et jamais ça ne changerai. Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Harry ricana, cette fois son jamais serait jamais à jamais.

« Foutu baguette ! Tant pis ! » Il grogna avant de s'assoir contre un tronc immense et de bouder, croyant surement que de cette manière sa baguette reviendrait vers lui en rampant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que de se retrouver dans la jungle, perdu, sans baguette et seul ?

« Perdu dans la jungle sans baguette avec Malfoy » Il éclata de rire avant de se concentrer sur un moyen d'échapper à cette situation.

Il se souvenait avoir lancé un sort contre Malfoy, LE sort qu'il réservait toujours à ce crétin qui avait ricoché avec l'autre sort, il se souvenait avoir vu une sorte de bulle électrique grossir et les aspirer là où les deux jets se rencontraient, après… après il était arrivé ici.

« Putain mais ça n'a aucune logique ce truc ! » Il cria en lançant un bout de bois rageusement un peu plus loin. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ne penser à rien, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais Harry avait du mal à ne penser à rien en pensant tout en même temps. Il se demandait comment il pourrait sortir d'ici, comment Ron et Hermione allaient, comment finirait tout ça, allait-il mourir de faim ?

Et il se demandait vraiment vaguement où Malfoy avait atterrit. Harry pensa qu'il serait vraiment jouissif qu'il soit tombé au beau milieu d'un volcan en fusion. Pu de Malfoy et son monde allait tout de suite mieux.

« … »

Harry sursauta et par reflex pointa devant lui la branche qu'il avait ramassée. Son cœur venait de rater un battement et sa respiration était rapide. Il se leva précipitamment en jetant le vulgaire morceau de bois au sol et se dirigea vers le cri strident.

Son cœur palpitait. Il n'était pas seul c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il écarta les lianes sur son passage et se dirigeait dans la direction des hurlements. Harry avait beau avoir aussi peur que la personne (ou la chose) qui appelait à l'aide, son instinct de sauveur du monde et son courage l'avait poussé à aller aider. Aider, aider, toujours aider. Est-ce qu'un jour on l'avait aidé lui quand il était dans la misère ? Non. Harry pensa qu'il devait être assez grand pour s'aider tout seul.

Il se cacha derrière un buisson feuillu et observa la scène la plus déconcertante qu'il ai vue tout au long de sa vie.

« Dégage sale bestiole ! HAAA ! » Malfoy hurlait et lançait des petits cailloux sur l'animal grognant en face de lui. Il avait la chemise déchirée par endroits et du sang coulait de son épaule où se trouvait une morsure de la taille du poing d'Harry. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et dans son cou, ses pieds dérapaient dans la boue l'éloignant de la bête sauvage qui avait prévu de l'utiliser pour son diner. Harry prit légèrement peur en voyant que l'animal s'était mis à fixer le buisson derrière lequel il était caché avec ses gros yeux rouges globuleux. Il ne savait pas dans quel genre de jungle il était tombé mais l'animal en face de lui ne ressemblait en rien aux animaux qu'il connaissait où avait vu dans des livres. Celui-ci était différent, il semblait venir d'une autre planète, Harry frissonna. La bête avait une crête piquante sur le haut d'un crane ovale, il avait une gueule allongée et de petites dents en lame de rasoir dépassaient derrière des babines tombantes et dégoulinantes de bave, il se tenait sur quatre pattes au bout desquelles se trouvait de magnifiques griffes arrondies qui tenaient le reste des morceaux de la chemise blanche qu'elles avaient arrachées. L'animal était de la même taille qu'un chat et ressemblait à un dérivé de loup garou, en plus déformé.

Harry recula lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il voulait s'enfuir d'ici avant de croiser un animal plus gros que celui-ci et il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblaient les autres espèces de monstre qui vivaient là. Malfoy n'avait pas eu de chance mais tant pi pour lui, le temps qu'il se fasse dévorer Harry pouvait s'enfuir tranquillement. Il se recula accroupie, lentement, il n'avait même pas d'arme pour se défendre et sa fichue baguette avait disparue, avalée par les herbes hautes.

Quand il entendit Malfoy hurler de douleur et quand il entendit un bruit d'os se broyer entre les mâchoires puissantes du monstre il se leva et se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée. Fuir le plus loin possible de cette chose, si elle tuait Malfoy elle pouvait très bien le tuer lui aussi. Des feuilles lui coupaient le visage tant il courait vite, ses pieds avaient plusieurs fois écrasés des choses molles qui grognaient, mais il n'avait pas baissé la tête, il avait préféré fermer les yeux et courir encore, il ne voulait plus entendre les cris déchirant de son ennemi en train de se faire tuer. Il se boucha les oreilles. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait sans aucun doute assisté à la mise à mort de ce connard avec joie, mais dans cette situation il avait préféré s'échapper plutôt que de se faire tuer juste après. Courageux Harry Potter.

« Tu parles » S'essouffla t-il. Sa cage thoracique lui faisait affreusement mal et il appuya ses mains sur les cuisses histoire de récupérer un peu de son escapade. De la boue avait recouvert ses chaussures et de l'eau était passé par les trous des lacets et avait mouillé ses chaussettes. Harry tira un de ses pieds qui s'était ventouser à la boue, il jura. Il arracha son autre pied de la boue collante pour constater que de nouveau l'autre s'était enfoncer plus profondément dans la substance noire et gluante.

« Ok. Super. C'est génial putain ! » Harry se raccrocha aux premières choses qui se trouvaient sous la main : des roseaux de trois mètres de haut. Cette jungle était en effet très spéciale, pensa Harry amèrement. Ca commençait décidément très bien. Malfoy était surement mort à l'heure qu'il est (mais bon ça ce n'était pas très important) et maintenant il était bloqué dans de la boue. Et apparemment ce marécage était profond puisque les mollets d'Harry venaient de disparaitre dans la vase.

Harry tenta pour la énième fois de s'échapper de se piège mortel. Il tendit les bras et attrapa quelques grosses tiges de roseaux qui pourraient maintenir son poids un petit moment. Les plantes ici étaient beaucoup plus épaisses et plus grande que dans le monde des sorciers, Harry se demandait bien où est ce qu'il avait pu atterrir. Il plaça les roseaux sous ses bras, tordant les tiges sans les casser alors que ses yeux bloquèrent sur un tas d'os à quelques mètres de lui. Des os. Encore des os, mais ceux là étaient animal vu la forme allongée du crâne et des dents pointues qui s'y trouvaient. Mais Harry ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment pour une carcasse mais plutôt pour les centaines d'autres qui jonchaient la marre boueuse. Ca c'était inquiétant. Il allait mourir envasé.

Harry souffla, les doigts cramponnés aux tiges et sa position qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis les plantes s'affaissèrent dangereusement enfonçant Harry jusqu'aux haut des cuisses dans la glue noire.

« Harry Potter mort noyer dans de la vase c'est… mortel » Il ricana d'angoisse s'enroulant plus fermement autour des bâtons creux, son seul espoir.

Mais les tiges bien qu'impressionnantes étaient creuses et elles cédèrent sous le poids d'Harry qui s'enfonça dans la vase.

**« À suivre »**

Bonjour à tous ! Avant de passer par d'innombrables choses inutiles comme je suis en train de le faire, je voulais vous rassurer tout de suite : Non **Malfoy ne va pas mourir** mangé par une bête féroce, je n'allais pas finir au bout de 3 chapitres et les faire crever dans d'atroces souffrances tout de même… (Quoique c'est bien mon genre) mais non je me suis retenue ! Héhé ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plait pour le moment :)

Je tiens à me prononcer sur l'évolution des sentiments de Harry et Draco, en effet ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite au bout du premier chapitre, j'aime prendre mon temps et je trouve qu'une histoire est réussit quand on meure d'impatience d'avoir un premier baiser (comme c'est romantique xD). Donc si vous êtes patients (pas comme une certaine que je connais –') j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Dans le prochain chapitre nous allons voir comment Harry s'en sort et surtout… avec l'aide de qui ?

Des reviews ? x)


	4. Fuir de la mort

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy et de deux OS ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

**Chapitre quatre : Fuir de la mort**

Malfoy n'avait jamais été courageux, et il n'était pas le seul à le savoir. Son nom était craint car la puissance de sa famille était telle que personne ne se mettait en désaccord avec leur opinion, seulement ils étaient cruels mais tout bonnement incapables de faire face au danger, bref c'était des lâches et le rejeton ne faisait pas exception. Ca avait d'abord été une aubaine pour Lucius de constater qu'il aurait un successeur et plus tard de voir que son cher fils avait hérité de ses cheveux blanc. Draco Malfoy était un garçon qui avait fait couler de l'encre avant que Harry Potter ne pointe le bout de son nez dans le monde magique, son fils était alors passé dans les dernières pages de la gazette du sorcier. Draco se souvenait de la gifle monumentale qu'il avait reçut de son père parce qu'il « s'est fait dépasser par cette misérable vermine ! Même pas un sang pur ! » et de plus les commentaires de certains journalistes osaient rabaisser les Malfoy plus bas que terre avec la comparaison des deux petits garçons, l'un qu'il nommait « vil serpent qui dépend des finances de son père » et « le garçon qui a survécut fait gagner son équipe de quiditch en avalant le vif d'or ! ».

Draco avait pourtant tout essayé pour que l'on soit fier de lui, dans la rue, à l'école, les médias. Mais rien n'y faisait, La garçon à la cicatrice avait une chance pas possible pour se sortir des pires situations et en faire parler la presse. Alors le blond qui dépendait aussi des gènes et du mode de vie de sa famille, était attiré par la puissance et le pouvoir, ce que le Lord pouvait lui offrir lorsqu'il avait refait surface. Et évidement Draco Malfoy était devenu son bras droit, son principal espion, le rival de Potter, le beau blond ténébreux qui attirerait Harry dans ses filets.

Alors que sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, Draco tentait d'arracher les poils du cou de la bête qui avait fermement planté ses crocs dans son épaule. Il se sentait défaillir lorsqu'il entendait le bruit de ses os se briser sous la puissante mâchoire du monstre, un mouvement de la tête et le sang jaillit tel un tuyau percé sur le pelage marron, déjà maculé de sang séché, et sur le torse de Draco. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge irritée tant il avait crié, plus aucune larme ne coulait tant il avait pleuré et sa maigre poigne sur le cou du monstre n'avait aucun effet, il était littéralement en train de se faire manger.

La créature sentant la pointe de ses dents tranchantes enfoncées profondément dans la chaire succulente décida de tirer le corps gémissant sur quelques mètres pour l'achever. Draco avait perdu quelques notions, comme le temps et les couleurs, lorsque ses paupières se soulevaient légèrement il voyait tantôt gris, tantôt noir, tantôt était aveuglé par une lumière blanche. Sa main droite tentait de s'accrocher à tout ce qui lui passait dessous, herbe, branche, rocher, tendit que l'autre pendait vulgaire de la gueule de la bête, le bras gauche de Malfoy ne lui répondait plus, les muscles et les nerfs avait été tranchés, les os broyés et il ne préférait pas penser à ce qui lui arriverai dans quelques minutes mais il souhaitait du fond du cœur que cela soit rapide et que ce ne soit pas douloureux, bien sur il savait qu'il se trompait complètement.

Mais pourtant quelque chose, une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas l'envahit, son cœur battait encore, le reste de son corps était encore en bon état, il n'était pas prêt à mourir maintenant, bouffer par une bestiole à l'haleine putride. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus utiliser sa magie sans sa baguette mais il pouvait encore utiliser son cerveau.

Son corps fut piètrement trainer entre des buissons épineux, la créature s'acharnait sur sa proie qui devenait un peu plus résistante et planta ses crocs en lame de rasoir plus haut dans l'épaule puis, malgré ses réflex de défense elle ne pu que voir une grosse pierre s'abattre sur sa tête.

Malfoy frappait avec toute la force qui lui restait dans la gueule tordue de l'animal. Il avait machinalement agrippé une pierre de la taille d'un bol taillée en pointe alors qu'il commençait à perdre conscience, il ne voulait pas mourir, ce n'était pas son heure, pas encore et il l'avait ressentit par des sursauts violents de son cœur. Le premier coup avait assommé le monstre juste assez de temps pour que Draco réitère son geste, un deuxième coup violent trancha toute une face de la bête, un autre qui lui cassa les canines, un autre qui lui fendit le crane, un autre qui arracha la mâchoire inférieure laissant pendre une langue dans le vide, dégoulinante de sang. La bête tanguait, tentait d'appeler ses compagnons à l'aide mais Draco fut plus rapide et l'acheva en lui brisant les vertèbres. Le corps mort s'écroula dans un tas de ronces et le sang s'étendait entre ses doigts tremblant de fureur.

Son souffle court, il comprit que son corps avait sécrété de l'adrénaline lui donnant une chance de s'échapper. Il n'osa pas regarder l'état de son bras qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il tenait encore avec quelques fibres de muscle épargné des dents de cis et par l'os à nu. Il sentit soudain toute son énergie disparaitre et se laissa choir sur le dos, tentant de respirer plus facilement et tenant fermement son bras déchiqueté. Il était vivant.

Harry avait eu de la chance, il avait été assez rapide pour s'accrocher à un roseau plus gros lorsque l'autre avait céder. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait mais pour le moment elle lui avait empêché de mourir englué. La vase était collante et il se sentait aspiré vers le fond, il fermait parfois les yeux et se disait qu'il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas mourir dans cette situation grotesque puisque la prophétie avait prédit qu'il mourrait de la baguette de Voldemort. Il aurait clairement préféré être face au mage noir plutôt que d'être bloqué dans un piège mortel.

La substance visqueuse lui arrivait en dessous de ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la tige faisant couler de la sève le long de ses doigts, il était suspendu. Si le roseau cassait, il était mort, si c'était lui qui lâchait, il était mort, s'il arrivait à s'en sortir il lècherait les orteils de Ron quand il retirerait ses chaussures après un entrainement de quiditch.

Il soupira. Habituellement il aurait trouvé quelque chose à faire pour se sortir d'une situation où de simples sorciers seraient mort, après tout il n'était pas Harry Potter « celui quia survécut » pour rien. Mais là, seul un faux geste et il se retrouverait la tête sous la vase avec impossibilité de survivre. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le sol « dur », puis remarqua que le morceau de roseau qui avait cédé sous son poids ne s'enfonçait pas dan la boue, elle restait en surface et bougeait au grès du courant léger qui l'emmenait vers la berge. Une idée commençait à germer entre les neurones qui lui restaient. D'une douceur tel une caresse sur une peau fragile il se retourna décrochant à tour de rôle ses grandes mains calleuses. Son idée avait une chance sur dix de fonctionner. Mais comme le diction moldu dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Alors toujours lentement et calculant ses mouvements il attendit patiemment que le roseau brisé passe devant lui, quand ce fut fait, il déglutit sachant que s'il ratait son coup où que son poids serait trop lourds pour le tube vert il mourrait. Il souffla et lâcha le végétal.

Il se remit à respirer lorsqu'il sentit que le petit tronc s'était calé sous ses épaules et qu'effectivement, il ne coulait pas. Soulagé il se mit à rire comme un dément, la bouche ouverte, la gorge déployée, il ne se rendit pas compte de cette larme vicieuse qui coulait le long de sa joue, il avait l'air d'un fou, et alors ? Il était vivant !

Il plongea ses mains comme des palmes dans la vase et poussa de toutes ses forces pour faire avancer le rondin creux vers l'herbe, plus il s'approchait de la terre ferme plus son sourire s'élargissait et ses yeux s'agrandissaient jusqu'à vouloir sortir de leur orbites. Alors que sa main se posa à plat sur l'herbe verte il hurla.

« J'AI GAGNEEEEEE ! », hurlait-il en litanie alors qu'il s'aidait d'une touffe d'herbe pour se hisser hors de la vase.

Il resta allongé là contre l'herbe pendant quelque minute avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de regarder ce à quoi il venait d'échappé. Des bulles remontaient à la surface et laissaient échapper du gaz lorsqu'elles explosaient. Harry en était sur, ce gaz était toxique car sa tête lui tournait affreusement, il avait soudain envie de vomir, pourtant il se leva fièrement, les habits couvert de boue visqueuse à l'odeur nauséabonde et insulta le marécage mortel de tout les noms inimaginables.

« C'est pas aujourd'hui que je mourrais ! » Il cracha en levant son majeur par vengeance.

Puis il partit en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans la forêt, revenant sur ses pas. Cette fois il fut plus prudent et ramassa un bâton où il tailla le bout en pointe avec le reste de ses ongles, ainsi il avait une piètre arme contre d'éventuels ennemis mais il plantait la pointe du bout de bois dans le sol pour s'assurer que celui-ci justement ne se ramollissait pas.

Il marcha pendant plus d'une heure en croisant toute sorte d'animaux plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il avait vu une sorte de crapaud ailé, des sorte de poule avec des dents tranchantes, il avait aussi remarqué quelque chose de plutôt inquiétant comme il s'en trouvait un devant lui. Des énormes tas de fientes qui ressemblaient à des meules de fumier fumant, les excréments n'étaient pas dangereux mais la bestiole qui en était la propriétaire devait l'être. Harry préféra s'éloigner de cet endroit avant que la dite chose revienne et lui court après pour le dévorer, il venait d'échapper à lune mort atroce ce n'était pas pour en vivre une autre, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir dévoré.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, le regard perdu. Malfoy, lui devait avoir vécu une mort douloureuse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonné à son sort alors que s'il était intervenu, il aurait fait fuir le monstre qui était trois fois plus petit que lui.

« Merde », Fut la seule pensée et phrase qu'il eut avant de se rendre compte qu'l avait fuit comme un lâche et était en partie responsable de la mort du blond. « Putain de merde ! », il claqua son bâton dans un gros tronc ridé à coté de lui. Si ça avait été Ron ou Hermione à la place de ce connard prétentieux, il n'aurait même pas pensé à sa propre vie, il aurait agis et défendu ses amis, mais ses amis ou un autre être humain c'est pareil non ? Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit Malfoy ? S'il avait été un peu plus sympa avec lui peut-être qu'il aurait agis en héro comme à son habitude, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fuit comme il l'avait fait.

« De toute façon, il l'a mérité », mais malgré ça Harry se sentait mal, une boule dans la gorge lui fit comprendre que personne ne méritait une mort pareille (sauf Voldemort). Alors d'un pas ferme et décidé, il partit chercher le corps du jeune mangemort, une boule de malaise tapie au fond du ventre.

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, il voyait un peu flou et il sentait de légers picotements à son épaule gauche et grimaça se rappelant tout les évènements.

Il s'assit difficilement et du retenir un haut le cœur en sentant son os se tordre bizarrement. Le monstre étendu dans son propre sang avait encore les yeux ouvert et Draco se mit à les fixer méchamment, cette saloperie était morte et lui vivant mais peut être pas pour longtemps, son sang continuait de s'écoulé tel un ruisseau hors de son corps. Draco Malfoy était un être intelligent et connaissait désespérément la fin suite de l'histoire il allait tout simplement se vider de son sang et mourir là, puis il serait surement dévoré par une autre de ses bestioles. Mais malgré la mort qui approchait à grand pas, ouvrant froidement ses bras pour l'accueillir, il sourit parce qu'aujourd'hui il avait été plus courageux que jamais.

Un craquement dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se figea. Une ombre lui cachait le soleil et des bruits étranges comme si on entrechoquait du bois crépitait au dessus de sa tête. Il bloqua sa respiration et n'osa plus bouger d'un poil. Son cœur battant la chamade et des larmes silencieuses coulantes gracieusement le long de sa gorge salie par le sang.

Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de gluant couler dans ses cheveux puis sur son épaule encore valide, il osa un regard furtif et écarquilla les yeux, son torse se mit à se soulever d'une manière irrégulière et frénétique. C'était de la bave, de la bave verte.

Il eu juste le temps de crier avant d'être projeté en avant.

**« A suivre »**

Bonjour à toute ! Voici enfin la suite de « Arrache-moi le cœur » ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, maintenant je suis en vacance ça devrait s'arranger !

Oui je sais je torture vraiment mes personnage et je malmène vraiment Draco, mais il est mon personnage préféré (si si je vous jure xD) !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Et j'aimerais savoir si vous avez une idée de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre !


	5. L'approche de la mort

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématuré, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

**Chapitre cinq : La mort approche**

Draco atterrit face contre terre, il avait juste eu le temps de prendre une goulée d'air avant de sentir un poids sur son crane lui enfoncé le visage dans le sol. Il ne tenta même pas de s'échapper, à quoi bon, il avait déjà un bras invalide, et même s'il survivait à ses épreuves, pas sur qu'il puisse ravoir l'usage de son bras gauche. Alors il se laissa aller, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas une mort douce, il essayait de se préparer mentalement même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler les choses correctement. Une personne normale aurait été affolée, tout ses sens aurait réagit pour sa survie, l'adrénaline cachant la douleur omniprésente, mais tout humain aurait cherché à s'échapper d'une mort atroce. Oui mais il fallait savoir que Draco Malefoy n'était un être humain normal, on lui avait souvent répété que sa façon de penser était trop différente de celle des autres, et des hommes qu'il avait croisé parfois devant des estaminets où les tonneaux d'alcool étaient vidés au goulot, lui avaient dit qu'il ne devrait pas se balader avec une telle coiffe.

C'était stupide de penser à toutes ses choses alors que le monstre dans son dos faisait claquer ses amygdales frétillantes l'une contre l'autre. Draco n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter de toute façon, avec un bras en moins et le sang quittant son corps sans répit, il ne fallait pas se cacher la réalité : il était foutu.

Mais alors qu'une patte poilue s'abattis avec une grande violence en éraflant son oreille, il entendit un cri, un cri rauque et masculin. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le blond comprenne : il n'était pas seul. C'était déjà un premier point puisque la voix semblait humaine, un cri de rage sortant du plus profond d'un être. Puis, il voyait ses chances de survie s'élargir par de grands bonds d'espoirs car l'autre n'était surement pas venue pour taper la discute avec le monticule géant.

Il ne vit rien mais par contre il sentit que la bête, apparemment une arachnide de trois mètres de haut, venait de se reculer et ainsi laisser son corps libre de tout mouvement. Peut-être qu'il ne finirait pas en diner, ça faisait deux fois qu'il y échappait. Alors doucement, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il tourna le visage de sorte à pouvoir respirer correctement et tenter d'apercevoir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux épuisés.

Il eut d'abord du mal à reconnaitre que le cris de rage venait bel et bien d'un homme, un humain qui était venu défié l'animal pour le sauver, le sauver lui, Draco Malefoy, fils unique de la grande lignée et seul héritier, lui, l'être qui était le plus méprisé de toute la région à cause de sa fortune qui ne découlait pas seulement des bons droits de son père, et de son caractère exécrable.

Alors il fut soudain hypnotiser par la silhouette encore légèrement floue qui brandissait un long bâton devant lui pour faire reculer le monstre. Malefoy, s'il avait été en état, en aurait pleuré. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait probablement pas, et qui s'apparentait étrangement à un sauvage, lui venait en aide. Personne qu'il connaissait se serait jeté dans un tel embarra pour lui, justement, s'il avait été en mauvaise posture que ce soit dans une ruelle de prolétaires ou dans un quartier chic et fort fréquenté, les passants se seraient arrêter pour regarder d'un œil méprisant le blond se faire écorcher vif, en fait c'était le rêve de beaucoup de sorciers, notamment les plus pauvres qui rejetaient toute leur misère sur ceux qui avaient de la fortune, même ceux qu'ils l'avaient amplement mérité.

La scène devient plus nette et la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était impressionnante. L'araignée géante plantait férocement ses deux pattes avant dans la terre alors que le garçon se faufilait en essayant de les éviter. Tombant sur le sol il roula sur le coté pour éviter le crochet gluant de venin dans le ventre puis de l'autre pour échapper à l'autre taillée en cisaille qui le couperait en deux en un seul coup. Puis l'entement, comme un film au ralentit, les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent.

Et la seule réaction que Draco eut fut de couiner misérablement. Ouais. Parce que ses yeux là ils ne s'oubliaient pas, des yeux autant haineux et remplis de rage, on ne peut pas juste l'oublier, faire un trait dessus, parce que ses yeux là il les connaissait par cœur, en large et en travers, de fond en comble, il les avait vu tellement de fois devenir sombres quand il s'approchait, ses deux pupilles qu'il venait de croiser en une fraction de seconde lui retourna l'estomac. Parce que c'était ceux de Potter, personne d'autre n'avaient ce vert si répugnant, personne d'autre n'avait un regard aussi intense et profond.

Il s'étrangla en voyant le brun enfoncer d'un geste vif la pointe de son bâton taillée avec précaution dans l'œil de la bête. Mais l'animal en avait huit. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en lâchant un bruit strident qui ressemblait à ceux des sirènes hors de l'eau. Puis elle revient à la charge, un peu dans flou, elle se perça un deuxième œil en s'appuyant d'elle-même sur l'arme.

Les bruits de craquement que faisait la chaire de l'animal alors que la pointe taillée s'enfonçait plus profondément encore, eurent pour effet de faire vomir Draco. Celui-ci 'ayant plus aucune force se vomit tout simplement dessus en s'étouffant à moitié. Il était dommage que son dernier repas finisse d'une telle manière car ici la nourriture n'était surement pas abondante et sans baguette magique il allait falloir se débrouiller avec ses seules ressources, c'est-à-dire le corps et le cerveau. Pour ce qui était du cerveau Draco pensait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, certes, le problème était ailleurs en effet. Constatant l'état de son bras gauche pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris « conscience » son estomac lui fit comprendre que regarder l'ampleur des dégâts n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Malefoy vomit de nouveau sur ses jambes.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi sale. Du sang, de la boue et le résultat de ses émotions. Comment assimiler toutes ces choses ? Comprendre qu'à cause d'un sortilège il s'était retrouvé dans une autre dimension pommé dans une jungle infesté de bêtes sauvages plus étranges les unes que les autres. Dès son arrivé ici ça avait mal commencé, tout d'abord il avait perdu sa baguette, chose très fâcheuse lorsque votre vie dépend d'un petit morceau de bois et lorsque vous êtes un sorcier. Car il fallait préciser que Malefoy était maladroit sans sa baguette. Porter un plateau remplie de boisson n'était surement pas une tache à lui confié, sauf si le but était de retrouver le plateau renversé et les verres étalés sur le sol. Draco Malefoy avait toujours été un enfant gâté par ses parents et jamais il n'était sorti sans avoir précautionneusement rangé sa baguette dans sa veste. Sa baguette était un élément dont il ne se séparait jamais, même pour aller aux toilettes.

Mais à cet instant précis, c'était une chose qu'il avait très bien compris : il était sans elle. Démuni de sa force il allait devoir songer à utilisé son autre point fort : son intelligence.

Egocentrique, manipulateur, usurpateur, malhonnête, espiègle, vicieux, pervers et narcissique, tout un vocabulaire décrivant au mieux la personnalité du fils de Lucius. Un caractère peu entrainant mais il fallait l'avouer, ce petit fils de bourge était loin d'être un petit con. S'il lui restait une infime chance de survie dans ce monde de malade c'était bien grâce à sa tête. Après tout, il avait été très bien éduqué pour une société dirigé par l'argent, car les honnêtes gens se faisaient ratatinés par les méchants, écrasés par leur pouvoir et leur argent gagner salement. Oui mais il fallait se souvenir que c'était ce genre de personne qui étaient au pouvoir et que pour pouvoir leur prendre leur places il fallait être bien pire qu'eux. Pour ça Draco Malefoy état plutôt pas mal parti.

Mais le coté pratique et surtout humain : utiliser son corps. Jusqu'ici la seule pratique qu'il avait eue avec son corps avait été une bonne branlette dans les toilettes des garçons. Pas très glorieux. Son corps était un de ses bijoux préféré et il en prenait le plus grand soin. Sa peau aussi douce que de la soie avait eu bon de faire rougir les femmes de joies, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses avaient souvent été un sujet de raillerie chez les personnes dont il n'était pas aimé, entre autre : tout le monde.

Ici il était question d'utiliser son corps par la force, pour survivre. Expérience que Draco n'avait jamais encore testé et malheureusement avec aucun entrainement sans baguette ses chances de survie étaient largement affaiblies. D'ailleurs le combat qu'il avait eu avec l'autre bête avait été des plus exemplaires : couiner, crier et ne rien faire. En effet c'est ce qu'il s'était passé et rongé par la peur il ne s'était que recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Mais en ce jour d'aujourd'hui, Draco avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, malgré qu'il ne sache utiliser que sa tête, son corps avait pour la première fois agit à sa place. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus question de jouer la molasse. Les coups qu'il avait mis pour achever le monstre avaient été portés avec une telle violence qu'il ne s'était pas reconnu. Mais Draco ne connaissait pas le langage du corps, celui de la survie de soi.

C'était encore un peu trop difficile à admettre pour Malefoy mais il s'était battu à mains nues pour sauver sa peau, comme un sauvage.

« Attention ! » Cria une voix qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Draco tourna lentement le visage forçant sur ses yeux pour mieux voir. La bête vacillait dans tout les sens en échappant des bruits stridents comparables au crissement d'une fourchette contre un tableau noir alors que de son épiderme coulait une étrange substance verdâtre très acide, brulant tout sous son passage. Le corps de l'animal était troué à plusieurs endroits ne laissant plus la moindre chance de survie pour la propriétaire.

Peut-être que tout irait bien et que tout finirait bien mais il y avait encore deux problèmes. L'un étant l'arachnide qui ne cessait de tanguer en direction de Malefoy, lâchant un filet d'acide fumant sur le sol qui désintègrerait le garçon en une demie seconde. Puis la deuxième chose était tout simplement son état. Draco était certain qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de trois jours dans cette foutu jungle. Déjà s'il finissait la journée en un morceau relevait du miracle. Mais l'espoir des hommes faisait que son inconscient tentait vainement de brouiller cette information morbide par une autre : Potter. Potter le sauveur. S'il était là il ne pouvait que guérir n'est ce pas ? Quoique les gens meurent autour de lui. Pas très rassurant pour un Draco agonisant.

La terre trembla quand le corps puissant du monstre tomba, allongeant de longues pates fines et poilues de part et d'autre de Malefoy et qu'une marre d'acide coulait allègrement dans sa direction.

C'est alors que Draco regarda Harry Potter. Une collision forte entre leurs regards durs et haineux. En position de faiblesse Draco n'avait plus qu'à implorer son pardon pour ne pas crever ici. Mais il en était bien sur hors de question. Alors Malefoy regardait Harry tentant de ne pas fermer les yeux dans un demi coma, autant dire qu'il ne devait pas en mener large, et Harry qui devait faire face à un dilemme : aider Draco ou le laisser mourir lentement ?

Un poids énorme tombait sur ses épaules encor une fois et il s'en serait passé volontiers. Jouer avec la vie et la mort n'était pas un jeu auquel il aimait jouer, et malheureusement pour le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui, il ne fallait en plus pas qu'il porte le nom des Malefoy, en particulier Draco Malefoy.

Une vraie torture mentale pour le futur sauveur de l'humanité. Passé outre sa rancœur et sauver Draco ne résulterait surement pas à un bon comportement de la part du blond envers lui, en fait à bien y réfléchir il avait plus à gagner qu'à perdre en laissant le blond mourir ici. C'était en effet une solution qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Mais un problème se posait : sa conscience et une certaine culpabilité qui le titillait déjà dans un coin de sa tête. Harry Potter était un Griffondor, un héro, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un à son sort alors qu'il pouvait l'en sortir. Harry était doté d'un grand cœur, heureusement ou malheureusement il ne savait pas encore mais les grands cœurs de son genre n'allaient jamais bien loin.

Mais Harry était quelqu'un de bien alors il allait sauver le méchant Draco Malefoy d'une mort certaine.

Il lança un regard méfiant à l'animal qui gisait sur le sol. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien morte il enjamba deux pattes poilus et passa en dessous des crochets encore luisants et rejoins Draco qui suffoquait bruyamment.

Il le regarda quelques secondes et une idée fourbe lui traversa l'esprit. S'il avait eu le courage pour aider son ennemi pendant qu'il était encore entier peut-être aurait-il pu éviter ce désastre. Mais au lieu de ça il s'était carapater, pris par la peur mais maintenant ronger par le remord et la culpabilité.

Alors il s'accroupi tout doucement en replaçant ses lunettes, qui étaient de travers à cause de la bataille féroce avec l'animal, sur son nez.

Malefoy, dont le sang commençait à couler de sa bouche, parla le premier :

« Moi qui croyait que j'étais enfin débarrassé de toi… »

Harry roula des yeux et souleva Draco contre son épaule.

« Garde ta salive tu as besoin de force » ses yeux glissèrent le long du corps du blond alors qu'ils étaient debout « même si je doute que tu tiennes encore longtemps » finit-il en faignant d'être désolé.

La tâche la plus difficile avait été de faire avancer l'héritier. Une de ses chevilles était en très mauvais état, d'ailleurs l'angle qu'elle faisait n'était pas rassurant. Harry se demandait déjà comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Oui parce que dans son esprit, pour lui, Draco était déjà mort. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, les blessures étaient bien trop profondes et beaucoup trop de sang avait coulé au point que la peau diaphane était légèrement bleu. De plus les plaies allaient surement s'infecter d'ici peu. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités sur la manière dont mourrait Malefoy. Par l'infection de ses plaies, ça c'était le plus dégoutant. Parce qu'il n'aurait plus assez de sang, intérieurement, mais Harry ne se l'avouerait jamais, il ne voulait pas que son ennemi souffre. Il savait ce que signifiait le mot souffrir et ne le souhaitait à personne (sauf peut-être à Bellatrix ou Voldemort) mais c'était des exceptions. Draco n'avait été qu'un sal petit con avec lui, un bourge qui ne méritait pas de l'être, mais il était avant tout un être humain (bien que dépourvu de cœur). Sans s'en rendre compte les yeux du brun louchèrent vers la poitrine à moitié nue, juste pour voir si sous cette peau il y avait quelque chose qui battait.

Au bout de trente minutes de marche ils firent une pause. Harry posa délicatement Draco contre le tronc d'un vieil arbre robuste et chercha aux alentours ce qui pourrait faire office d'arme. Le blond était devenu trop lourd à porter, au plus ils avançaient, au plus le blond perdait des forces. Son épaule saignait encore un peu mais plus inquiétant, le sang coulait maintenant de son nez et il vomissait de temps en temps. Trois heures, comptait Harry, trois heures avant que le blond ne s'éteigne.

Il jeta un regard furtif derrière lui, vérifiant qu'aucune bestiole bizarre n'était en train de dévorer le jeune homme, puis il retourna à ses recherches. Il se sentait un peu responsable de l'état de Malefoy et une sorte de tristesse s'empara de lui quand il s'imaginait finir seul, perdu dans cette jungle atroce. Parce que même si le blond était insupportable, con, arrogant, tête à claque et snobinard, c'était une présence, une vie, il n'était pas seul. Mais une fois qu'il serait mort, Harry se retrouverait définitivement seul ici, lui qui était toujours entouré de ses amis, il n'était pas sur de surmonter l'épreuve indemne.

Il ramassa plusieurs morceaux de bois et des pierres pour pouvoir taillé le bout des branches plus facilement. Il retourna aux cotés de Malefoy, s'asseyant juste à coté, le frôlant un peu, il remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait, la bouche légèrement ouverte ou un peu de buée s'échappait, son bras droit posé contre son ventre. Il paraissait bien si on oubliait que son bras gauche était hors d'usage et qu'il était en train de mourir.

D'un geste brusque, le sauveur (si on pouvait seulement l'appeler encore de cette façon), jeta son magot sur le sol, il retira son tee-shirt et l'arracha en deux puis il se pencha sur le blond.

« Ca va être un peu douloureux » prévient-il.

Délicatement il se saisit du bras meurtri et le souleva. Draco gémit bruyamment en gardant les yeux fermés, la force l'abandonnant un peu plus que le temps s'écoulait. Harry enroula le tee-shirt autour de la blessure et en fit un bandage 'maison', il fit un nœud qui tiendrait quelques temps en serrant bien fort. Au moins cela empêcherait ce qui lui restait de sang de couler.

L'heure qui suivie fut assez calme. Harry taillait la pointe de ses nouvelles armes bercé par le sifflement que produisait la gorge de son camarade. Des brises de vent venaient parfois cacher la réalité et quelquefois le brun entendait des grognements lointains. Il avait taillé deux lances pour l'instant, elles semblaient assez solides pour des petits combats mais si un monstre de la taille d'un camion apparaissait sa seule chance de survie serait de fuir… et d'abandonner le jeune homme blond à son triste sort.

Il se demandait comment ses amis s'en sortaient au château. Peut-être avaient-ils été transportés comme lui dans un autre endroit. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'ils soient encore en vie. Hermione et Ron étaient ses seuls amis depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Les seuls qui l'avaient toujours soutenus lors des épreuves difficiles, en particulier lorsqu'il avait perdu sa seule famille, Sirius.

Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand un poids s'abattit sur son épaule. Par réflex il tourna la tête et vit que la tête de Malefoy reposait contre lui. Sans rien dire et suspendant tout ses mouvements. Il resta là bien cinq minutes avec une main en l'air tenant une pierre. Il essayait de bouger le moins possible.

Mais pourquoi il faisait ça d'ailleurs ?

Il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion car il fut couper par une toux grasse.

« J'ai froid donne-moi la couf… couvertu…re »

Harry remarqua bien que pour sortir une phrase Draco avait puisé toute son énergie. Ses lèvres bleues tremblaient et ses paupières se soulevèrent légèrement dévoilant des yeux vitreux veinés de rouge. Son corps se mit à trembler tout entier.

« Pour…pourquoi il y a un sombral ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant Malefoy qui, lui, fixait un point bien précis. Le brun se retourna. Il n'y avait absolument rien.

« Malefoy il n'y a pas de sombral… »

Il sentit que le blond s'affolait.

« Juste là… Crois-moi… pour une fois… Je suis désolé… pardon »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, regardant une nouvelle fois derrière lui pour être sur qu'il n'était pas devenu aveugle. Son cœur rata un battement. Harry savait que pour voir les sombrals il fallait déjà avoir vu quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir le sombral que Malfoy fixait les yeux grands ouverts ?

Quand Harry trouva la réponse, la seule chose qu'il fit fut de poser sa main dans la chevelure crasseuse du blond et de le forcer à poser sa tête contre lui.

« Je te jure… je te jure… sombral…. C'est vrai… je te jure… »

« Oui Malefoy je te crois »

Alors il attendait juste.

Draco Malefoy était en train de s'éteindre.

**« A suivre »**

Draco va-t-il mourir ? Que va faire Harry ?

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite mais ayant repris les études et travaillant le week end j'ai du mal à trouver des trous.

J'espère que malgré l'attente l'histoire vous plais toujours ^^

A la prochaine ! Bisous ! Laissez-moi des review c'est vrai que ça m'encourage à continuer :)


	6. L'indien

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématuré, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

**Chapitre six : L'indien**

Harry n'avait cessé de fixer le point devant lui espérant qu'un sombral apparaisse. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il commençait à comprendre la signification de cette hallucination qu'avait eu Malefoy, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, ou bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie que certains événements bien précis se passent, mais il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir sauvé Malefoy, alors accepter qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. En fait ce n'était pas ça, c'était plutôt qu'il préférait que Malefoy vive plutôt qu'il meurt. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il y a à peine quelques jours il aurait tout fait pour que cette enflure crève.

On pouvait voir les sombrals quand on avait déjà vu la mort sous les yeux, jusque là c'était clair et Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le blond avait déjà vu des morts, ou même mieux ! Qu'il soit le responsable de ces morts. C'était le pompon, voilà que le sauveur brun à la cicatrice légendaire était en train de sauver la vie à un mangemort, fidèle allié de son pire ennemi. Quoique il ne savait plus tôt si ces derniers temps Draco était devenu son ennemi numéro un, devançant largement Voldemort.

Harry était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, trop de choses tournaient en rond et trop de questions se poussaient les unes contre les autres et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse pour la plupart d'entre-elles. Des questions qui resteraient sans réponses. Il était inquiet pour ses amis, ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il avait atterri dans cette foutue cambrousse mais ils lui manquaient. Les petites taches rousses qu'avaient Ron sur le nez et les boucles rondes des cheveux soyeux d'Hermione, tout ça, même ces petits détails, il donnerait tout pour les retrouver.

Il se secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser à ces choses là cela le rendait assez maussade. Déjà qu'il n'était pas forcément de bonne humeur il n'allait pas se laisser aller et se mettre à pleurer, l était un héro bon sang ! Un héro trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir !

Son moral grimpait en flèche (même s'il se forçait mentalement à voir des petits oiseaux qui chantent) ça fonctionnait et c'était le principal. La force coulait de nouveau dans ses veines et l'envie de vaincre cette forêt abominable était au dessus de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher son âme de vainqueur, rien ni même….

« Kuf ! »

Harry sursauta.

Rien à part Malefoy.

Il aida Malefoy à se tenir en avant et d'une main habille il lui reteint ses cheveux blanc pendant que l'estomac de celui-ci se vidait en vain, car depuis longtemps il n'y avait plus rien. Mais le gout de la bile dans la gorge le fit hoqueter de nouveau que, son corps fragilisé trop déchiré, se mit à vomir du sang. Harry s'en rendit compte et immédiatement il ferma les yeux. Pas que la vue du sang l'effrayait, mais le sang qui sortait de Malefoy annonçait sa mort, c'était évident mais difficile à supporter.

Le blond avait été son ennemi pendant sept ans, il avait toujours été espiègle et insupportable, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans un piteux état, c'était la première fois, ça lui faisait bizarre. Certes il ne l'aimait toujours pas et il se doutait que cela ne changerai pas de si tôt, mais le voir dans cet état le rendait mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas son rôle de l'accompagner jusqu'à la mort, c'était un rôle qui ne lui convenait absolument pas.

Certes.

Mais le blond ne l'avait pas choisit comme accompagnateur et il n'avait pas choisit non plus de mourir, peut-être qu'il le méritait en fin de compte.

Harry sentit le corps devenir soudain plus lourd, il le retint comme il pu et l'attira contre lui pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas dans ses rejets.

Discrètement, il osa toucher la joue de Malefoy et il sursauta tellement la peau était froide. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir. Il ne savait pas de quoi il se retenait mais il fallait se retenir. Peut être tout simplement les larmes bloquées dans le fond de sa gorge ?

Non Malefoy ne méritait pas qu'on pleure pour lui.

Si ?

Il ouvrit sa robe en faisant attention au blond qui était inconscient, il le cala contre lui, non sans une moue de dégout (il n'avait pas pu la retenir) et replia sa robe de sorcier autour d'eux. Si seulement il avait eu sa baguette il aurait pu le soigner et il ne serait pas là attendre qu'un animal affamé les trouve. Le sang chaud du blond attirait déjà quelques petits charognards ignobles, couvert de pustules et muni de trois yeux globuleux sur le dos, Harry les chassait à coup de bâton sans trop bouger de sa place.

Si seulement il avait sa baguette il pourrait se protéger plus facilement.

Oui mais il n'avait pas sa baguette et il fallait se débrouiller autrement.

Il se cala mieux contre le tronc, entre deux énormes écorces il se sentait plus en sécurité, il tira le corps contre lui. Le sang avait réussit à traverser le bandage médiocre et coulait contre le pull d'Harry qui se retenait de ne pas balancer Malefoy trois mètres plus loin. Ca le dégoutait, c'était chaud et puis c'était au blond. Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées qui rasaient les pâquerettes par un bruit de feuillage. Instinctivement il se mit à lorgner précautionneusement tout les buissons qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Inconsciemment il resserra le corps du jeune homme contre lui, consciemment, si une méchante bête passait sa tête par ici il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il ferait :

Il brandirait ses armes et se battrait jusqu'à la mort.

Haha non.

Il se sauverait comme un lâche en laissant Malefoy junior se faire dévorer.

Dans ce genre de situation le choix était vite fait, à quoi bon essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui de toute façon va mourir ? Abrégeons ses peines et laissons revivre son âme dans le corps d'un autre animal et laissons là être purifiée de tout ses pêchers.

Oui, Harry Potter pouvait être un connard.

Un craquement de bois le fit sursauter, il en était sur, ça venait de sa gauche. Il fixa méchamment le buisson qui gigotait furieusement, comme si cela allait le faire calmer puis une ombre apparut, deux petits yeux. Tout s'accéléra, l'ombre sauta au dessus du feuillage et se posta devant Harry qui en resta bouche bée. L'animal pointait une lance au bout de laquelle une pierre aiguisée par des doigts de fées brillait comme un diamant et semblait trancher comme une hache, sans pitié.

Harry ne savait pas quel comportement aborder. Face à lui, un homme à la peau mat, qui était pourvu de deux bras, deux jambes, rien d'anormal, il était comme lui à la différence qu'il était armé et prêt à attaquer, l brun savait que ses armes à lui ne feraient pas long feu contre les sienne. Il fallait jouer au fourbe et prouver sa bonne foie.

« Handi Itchana Toke Bi ! » Dit l'homme menaçant Harry de sa lance.

Le brun prenant conscience de la situation sorti ses mains du mentaux pour montrer à l'inconnu qu'il n'était pas armé. C'était assez impressionnant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir qu'un homme soit là ou s'il devait prendre en compte qu'un homme était là peut-être pour les tuer, et les manger. Après tout il n'était pas rare que certaines tribus se nourrissaient de chaire humaine. Harry avait envie de s'enfuir à présent.

L'indien parut satisfait et s'approcha doucement, dévisageant le brun, en fait ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Le bâton fut un peu oublier jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrangler viennent les perturber.

Harry sursauta pensant que Malefoy était mort mais il toussait, il n'était pas encore mort.

L'indien, lui, eu un mouvement de recul pointant de nouveau sa lance mais cette fois-ci sur le blond. Il se rendit bien compte que l'étrange chose au poil lunaire ne semblait pas bien. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger il posa son arme au sol et lentement, lançant un regard au brun qui le dévisageait curieusement, il posa sa main sur la tête de Draco.

Harry pensa que c'était le bon moment pour essayer de communiquer.

« Il ne va pas bien » Dit-il, méfiant.

L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre, ses pupilles restaient fixés sur le visage qu'il avait découvert en retirant les mèches blondes collées par le sang.

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois en essayant de mimer comme il pouvait.

« Lui » il pointa du doigt Malefoy, « malade ! » Il fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes.

Dépité, le brun se rendit compte que l'indien ne l'écoutait même pas. Il ouvrit le mentaux pour lui montrer les blessures du blond, il fallait attiser son attention, et si seulement l'indien pouvait repartir avec Malefoy ça lui ferait des vacances !

L'inconnu eu une moue étrange alors qu'il semblait analyser l'étendue des dégâts et la gravité de la situation. Pui il fit une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas : Il arracha Draco de ses bras et le pris dans les siens, le portant tel une princesse, il se posta face au brun.

« Com ! » Ordonna-t-il

L'élu n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre et suivit l'homme, il le détailla. Il était assez grand, fort, habillé de peau de bête en poil étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait des cheveux courts et un visage particulièrement fin mais masculin, ses yeux bridés étaient typique de ce genre de civilisation. Et il le suivait, il ne savait pas ou il allait atterrir mais surement mieux que là ou il avait passé ces deux dernières heures.

Harry n'avait pas su retenir le chemin, ils étaient passés sous les racines d'arbres gigantesques, traversés des ruisseaux, ils avaient parcourut une pleine déserte sans verdure et sans signe de vie puis ils étaient en trains de franchir un pont construit par la main de l'homme en tronc. Ca devait faire bien cent ans qu'il était là au vu des plantes qui avaient élu domicile dessus. Le brun se concentra sur le dos de l'indien et ne se risqua pas à regarder en bas, il avait toujours eu un peu le vertige (sauf sur son balais).

Le survivant fut émerveillé quand il sauta la dernière racine du pont. Un village entier remuait sous ses yeux. Des femmes avec de longues tresses noires qui rebondissaient contre leur dos poussaient des charriots remplies de peau ou de nourriture. Des enfants d'un assez bas âge couraient un peu partout et des hommes qui ressemblaient fort à l'indien qui les avait trouvé travaillaient le bois pour en faire des objets. Il y avait plusieurs rangé de petites maisons en chaume, elles étaient rondes et devaient contenir maximum deux pièces, il y avait un point d'eau au milieu du village, il y avait là beaucoup de monde et des hommes qui jouaient de la musique celtique. De la où il était Harry voyait tout, il fermait et rouvrait les yeux, il n'y croyait pas. Il se mit à sourire sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Il aurait aimé que Ron et Hermione puissent voir cela.

Il rattrapa l'homme qui s'était déjà avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Malgré tout le bonheur qui venait de lui remonter le moral, Harry avait un nœud à l'estomac, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond de lui, une petite impression lui criait de ne pas s'aventurer par là. Mais il l'a chassa bien vite quand il sentit l'odeur alléchante de viande en train de cuire au dessus d'un feu. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ça mais il avait très faim et très soif, son estomac grondait et sa gorge était un peu sèche, mais il ne préféra pas se plaindre tout de suite.

La tête de Malefoy reposait contre le torse musclé du métis, les gens du village semblaient émerveillés par sa chevelure blonde, les enfants le pointaient parfois du doigt et c'est là que Harry remarqua une chose : Ils avaient tous les cheveux noir.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une case plus grande que les autres et qui était placée un peu en retrait du village. Le survivant remarqua que de grandes barrière protégeait cette vie, elle entourait complètement toute les cases et protégeait les habitants. Vu les bestioles qui rodaient dehors valait mieux être prévoyant.

L'indien entra en se baissant pour ne pas se cogner la tête dans le bâti supérieur de la porte. Harry fit de même.

Le métis allongea Draco sur le sol en lui nettoyant un peu le visage à l'aide d'un bol d'eau qui reposait là.

Une dame donc la peau trahissait son âge, entra dans la case. Elle attacha avec grâce les pattes du poulet (enfin ça y ressemblait) qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle avait une coiffure qui défiait toute les lois de l'apesanteur, parsemé de fleurs fraîches ses cheveux gris renvoyaient les rayons du soleil avec gratitude.

Elle passa à coté d'Harry sans même faire attention à lui puis elle alla s'agenouiller de l'autre coté de Malefoy. Elle lui retira sa robe et sa chemise, elle défit le nœud arrangé et elle observa quelques minutes le corps étendue devant elle.

Le survivant s'approcha et s'agenouilla à coté de l'indien, il ne pouvait rien faire à part observer ce que la vielle dame ferait de son ennemi. Elle allait peut-être le faire passer dans l'au-delà ?

Ses mains crochues vinrent caresser les fils d'or, elle échangea quelques mots avec le métis puis elle se mit à palper le corps du blond.

Harry se sentait assez mal à l'aise surtout lorsqu'elle plongea son regard noir comme de la braise dans le sien, elle le fixa un moment puis pris la parole.

« Adok metz Antouk ? » Fit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

Le pauvre héro n'avait rien compris.

« Désolé je… ne comprend pas » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle sembla désorientée et fit signe à l'indien de sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans un mot.

Une fois seuls elle reprit :

« Je connais ta langue » Dit-elle avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Le brun fut agréablement surpris.

« D'où viens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle nettoyait la blessure de Malefoy.

« Je viens de l'école de Poudlard » Cru bon de répondre Harry. Il ne préférait pas tout dévoiler, il savait que cela pouvait être dangereux.

Vu la tête qu'elle faisait elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je suis un sorcier » Ajouta le survivant.

Il sursauta quand il l'entendit rire aux éclats.

« Les sorciers n'existent pas ! Seuls les guérisseurs ont le pouvoir… » Ses yeux en amandes tremblaient et semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbites. Le brun avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

« J'ai une baguette magique ! »

Elle pouffa.

« Où ? »

« Je l'ai perdu en arrivant ici » C'était sur qu'avec ça il n'allait pas la convaincre.

Il la regarda faire, puisqu'elle ne parlait pas, il ne parlait pas non plus, il n'avait guère envie de converser avec cette vielle dame elle lui paraissait peu sociable et la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lui avait redressé les poils du dos jusqu'à l'échine. Elle avait ramené plusieurs pots contenant des herbes et des jus d'une étrange couleur qu'elle avait soigneusement appliqué sur les petites blessures. Pendant un moment Harry avait cru qu'elle allait baisser les bras en découvrant la plaie béante dans l'épaule du blond, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et d'une manière assez barbare elle avait renouée manuellement les nerfs déchirés et les tendons sectionnés. Harry avait tourné de l'œil et s'était retenu de sortir pour aller vomir. Il était stupéfait de voir que Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Votre ami est vivant » Dit-elle, coupant le silence qui s'était installé.

Le survivant réagit au quart de tour.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, il peut mourir ce n'est pas mon problème »

En effet, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir, savoir que Malefoy allait bien ou non était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Vous êtes cruel » Dit-elle en se concentrant à sa tâche « quel est votre nom ? »

« Harry Potter »

Le concerné s'attendait à une quelconque réaction du genre « Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? » Mais rien ne vint. A la place il eut :

« C'est un nom bizarre, et lui ? »

Estomaquer, il l'était.

« Draco Malefoy »

Elle sembla ravie.

« Draco c'est l'enfant de la lune, il signifie luxure »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. S'il n'était pas encore mort il le serait bientôt avec toutes les conneries que lui sortait cette vielle bique.

**« A suivre »**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin la suite de Arrache-moi le cœur ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ^o^

Alors heureuse ? Draco ne va pas mourir ! Rangez vos flingues !

Petit cadeau pour noël !

D'ailleurs moi aussi je voudrais bien des petits cadeaux, c'est très simple il suffit de cliquer sur « Review » :D

Bonnes fêtes !

Bixx.

_Yéti._


	7. L'enfant de la lune

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence, bref !

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématuré, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira )

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco était sur le point de mourir et Harry complètement désespéré n'essaie plus grand-chose pour le sauver. C'est alors qu'un homme assez typé croise leur chemin. Il est tout de suite absorbé par Draco qui est inconscient. Il décide de leur venir en aide et porte Draco jusqu'à son village. Harry est émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voit et il fait la rencontre d'une vielle dame assez étrange qui semble être une guérisseuse, cependant celle-ci ne croit pas Harry quand il lui dit qu'il est sorcier.

**Chapitre sept : L'enfant de la lune**

Harry était sortit de la case, transpirant, il s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche. Jamais il n'avait entendu de telles balivernes. Malefoy, enfant de la lune ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ha oui, la luxure. Il se tapa la tête. Il avait envie de se changer les idées et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues à Poudlard il ne voyait que la blessure béante et putride sur l'épaule du blond. Image difficile à enlever surtout que s'il baissait un peu les yeux toute cette péripétie macabre lui crachait au visage, alors il ne valait mieux pas faire attention à son pull maculé de sang. Seulement c'est assez difficile quand tous les habitants qu'il croisait ne regardaient que ça.

Alors il retira son pull, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid ici, il n'y avait pas de vent et, le plus étrange, il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux. En effet il scruta le ciel quelques minutes espérant voir un animal qui lui était familier mais rien. Il était vraiment tombé dans la quatrième dimension, accompagné en tout et pour tout de son meilleur ennemi, rien que ça. Il se retourna et fixa furtivement la case ou Malefoy se faisait soigner. Bon il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été insupportable, puisqu'il était à moitié mort. Etrangement il n'avait même pas envie de sourire.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme qui faisait à peu près sa taille, il avait des cheveux noir, des yeux en amandes très joliment dessinés et il avait des dessins de couleur rouge sur les joues, surement un signe d'appartenance à une tribu.

« Heu… Salut ! » Tenta Harry un brin gêner car le jeune homme le scrutait sans retenu.

D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait plutôt intrigué par quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le visage du héro qui avait ramené l'enfant de la lune. Il passa ses doigts rugueux sur la peau Sali par le sang d'Harry. Il caressa ses joues bien plus creuses que les siennes, il longea son nez bien plus droit que le sien, il toucha ses lèvres bien plus fines que lui puis soudain il sembla émerveillé. Ses petits yeux marron se rétrécirent et lentement il souleva une des mèches du garçon à la peau pâle pour fixer cette étrange marque sur son front. Il la redessina et il souriait en même temps. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement au vu de ce sourire fasciné, est ce que cet indien connaissait sa cicatrice ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Mais l'indien retira sa main chaude et l'a posa sur sa poitrine.

« Kahan » dit-il avant de poser sa grande main sur la poitrine d'Harry.

« Harry » répondit le survivant.

Le jeune homme à la peau foncé lui sourit de toute ses dents et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que fit le brun à la cicatrice. Le jeune l'emmena un peu plus loin du village, il courait et Harry avait du mal à suivre, trop fatigué et trop affamé, il essayait d'oublier son ventre qui hurlait sous son tee-shirt.

Il se retrouva devant un ruisseau déchainé où les flots se répercutaient contre les pierres, ça moussait, ça pétillait, c'était beau.

Harry s'accroupi et avança la main avec l'intention de la tremper dans l'eau fraiche mais avant qu'il ne fasse se geste le jeune se jeta sur lui et l'écrasa au sol.

« NAI ! » Cria-t-il. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa poigne forte rendit Harry aussi mou qu'une larve.

Bon apparemment il ne fallait pas toucher l'eau. Le message était définitivement très clair. Eau méchante, pas touché. D'accord mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Le métis se releva laissant le brun respirer de nouveau. Il fit bien attention qu'il le regardait avant de jeter un morceau de bois dans l'eau déchainée.

Et le survivant su pourquoi l'eau n'était pas bonne.

De la surface jaillit un énorme monstre aux dents tranchantes, la gueule grande ouverte d'où Harry pouvait apercevoir des petits morceaux de chairs qui pendaient de ses dents le fit tourner de l'œil. La mâchoire puissante s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant sur le morceau de bois rachitique, il fut réduit en poussière juste le temps d'un souffle puis le monstre plongea disparaissant des yeux horrifié de l'élu. Elu qui se retenait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Il avait envie de hurler, mais sur quelle planète était-il tombé ? Des bestioles à trois yeux poussaient de partout et chaque paysage était parsemer de danger. Harry n'avait jamais connu pire que la forêt interdite comme lieu de suicide, il ne pensait même pas que ce genre de chose pouvait exister.

Sur le chemin du retour, titubant légèrement, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver face à Voldemort plutôt que de finir ses jours ici. Sur le coup il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort et tombé en enfer.

Il retourna à la case de la guérisseuse en trainant des pieds, livide, aussi blanc qu'un mort… que Malefoy ! Il se mit à rire comme un crétin mais se stoppa net quand la vielle fit son apparition.

« Enfant de lune à besoin de sommeil » Dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur, faisant surement référence au rire du brun.

Harry s'aperçut que le blond avait du être placé ailleurs, une auréole de sang séché avait élu domicile au centre de la pièce (à coté du poulet mort qui trainait là depuis que la vielle l'avait posé) mais elle fut bien vite nettoyer : la guérisseuse frotta le sol avec son pied nu et déplaça les petites boules de terre.

Simple et efficace, à retenir.

(…)

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours qui furent un peu étranges pour Harry et pénible pour Draco qui s'était réveillé une fois pour vomir et tomber dans les pommes.

Kahan avait proposé à Harry de dormir dans sa case en attendant que « enfant de lune » (ha qu'il détestait ça !) aille mieux. Le survivant ne se plaignait pas trop, il avait eu de la nourriture (il avait préféré ne pas demander de quel animal venait la viande) et il avait pu se reposer à volonté, et entre temps il en avait profité pour vider son esprit. Il avait l'impression que sa connexion avec Voldemort s'était éteinte dès l'ors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la jungle, une bonne chose pour une mauvaise car il se rongeait les ongles à sang, il se sentait vide, trop vide et trop seul. Il n'avait plus l'habitude.

Le soir pour s'endormir il buvait une boisson que Kahan lui donnait de bon cœur, le gout n'était pas mauvais et il tombait comme une masse trois minutes après. Efficace.

Il avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs individus, notamment le « chef » qui portait un bâton doré au bout duquel une pierre bleutée scintillait à la lumière du soleil. Il parlait sa langue et cela avait rassuré Harry, car il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des conversations avec la guérisseuse qui était fort désagréable, et qui ne jurait que par Draco. C'était troublant.

Harry se rendait au chevet de Malefoy avec un bol de bouilli confectionné par la guérisseuse. C'était la chose la plus pénible qu'il avait à faire, c'était même sacrément humiliant, surtout que Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopéré avec lui. Même à moitié mort il le faisait chier. Il souffla alors qu'il passait l'entrée de la case.

Trois fois par jour il devait nourrir le blond car celui-ci était incapable de se redresser. Les bandages de son épaule étaient changés toutes les deux heures et le brun avait pu constater que la plaie se refermait tout doucement, bientôt il retrouverai l'usage de son bras gauche.

Il allait passer sous les amulettes qui pendaient sous l'ouverture qui donnait sur la seconde pièce mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Il en aurait lâché le bol contenant la délicieuse bouilli marron.

Il ne savait pas si c'était normal que Kahan se trouve dans la même pièce que Malefoy. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était normal que celui-ci caresse la peau blanche de la joue de Draco du bout de ses doigts, et si c'était normal qu'il lui reniflait le cou ?

Le survivant ne savait pas quoi faire, en fait la solution la plus sensée était de repartir et d'attendre un peu mais, quelque chose, une toute petite chose enfouie au fond de son estomac empêcha ses pieds de faire demi-tour, et quelque chose enfouie encore plus profond lui fit resserrer sa prise sur le bol.

« Kahan ! »

Le concerné sursauta et retira aussi vite qu'il pu sa main, qu'il cacha dans son dos comme si c'était elle la fautive.

Harry s'avança et s'agenouilla à coté du corps inerte de Malefoy sans quitté des yeux l'indien. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, le fait de prendre le métis en flagrant délie en train de toucher le blond l'avait choqué. Il avait envie de lui demander « mais bordel, qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse alors il se tu et s'affaira à sa tâche. Inconsciemment il tira Malefoy vers lui.

Kahan pris en faute et mal à l'aise se leva, épousseta ses genoux et sortit.

Harry n'aimait pas trop ça. Pas qu'il se souciait du sort de Malefoy, à vrai dire il s'en foutait royalement, mais de savoir que le jeune indien ne lui semblait pas indifférent l'embêtait énormément. Est-ce qu'il était déjà venu voir le blond ? Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu rentrer ici. Il souffla. Après tout ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Il s'assit en tailleur et tira Malfoy contre lui.

« Hé, réveille toi c'est l'heure de ta bouilli » Il adorait se foutre de sa gueule en plus, l'autre n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre, et ça c'était le pied.

Le blond émit une longue plainte douloureuse et s'agrippa à la cuisse d'Harry en y enfonçant ses doigts.

« Fais vite parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire » déclara le brun. S'il pouvait il lui renverserait le bol sur ses cheveux si blanc, si brillant, si exécrable. Il aimerait tellement lui raser le crane à cet enflure.

Malefoy ouvrit légèrement la bouche et comme d'habitude Harry du lui enfoncer la cuillère au fond de la gorge pour qu'il daigne avaler (même s'il vomissait tout après il s'en foutait). Au bout de trois cuillères au fond de la gorge le blond arrêta de se débattre et avala avec dégout tout le bol qu'on lui forçait à prendre. Tout ça sans ouvrir une seule fois les yeux.

« T'es qu'un fainéant » Commença Harry. « Si t'avais été à ma place tu m'aurais laissé crever comme une pauvre merde dans la forêt, tu ne serais pas venu à mon chevet pour me donner à manger »

Draco avala de travers, se pencha par reflex et cracha. Le survivant le retint juste à temps et lui plaqua les cheveux en arrière sur son crane.

« Va-y dégueule moi dessus c'est pas comme si je puais déjà la mort » Il avait détourner les yeux, juste au cas ou.

Mais Malefoy ne vomit pas. Il se laissa aller contre le brun, la respiration sifflante et toujours demi-inconscient. Une substance blanchâtre coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le brun s'en aperçut, dégouté.

« Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça hein ? » Il tira sur sa manche « Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais te réveiller pour me foutre la paix » il essuya les lèvres sèches du blond « et puis en plus tu pourrais faire la coure à l'autre là, on dirait qu'il t'aime bien » Il se mit à rire secouant le corps endormi contre lui. Il se calma et observa le jeune homme quelques instant. Puis retroussa méchamment le nez en le repoussant « Tu me dégoutes ».

Il lui jeta vulgairement la couverture en peau et sorti.

Affligeant.

Dégoutant.

Humiliant.

Et il pouvait en sortir plein d'autre.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le village et Harry appréhendait de croiser Kahan, il n'était pas en faute et pourtant il savait qu'il aurait du mal à supporter le regard foncé du métis. Il n'avait même pas envie de rentrer pour aller dormir, en fait, il n'avait même pas envie de dormir.

Il S'agenouilla devant un feu crépitant en plein milieu de la place. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, quelques femmes portant leurs nourrissons à leur sein et des plus jeunes qui jouaient avec des objets confectionnés, Harry les observait, il se disait qu'ils avaient la vie bien tranquille comparé à la sienne. En plus, ici, personne ne le connaissait, personne savait qu'il était un puissant sorcier, qu'il devait combattre un mage noir très cruel, personne ne savait que juste avant d'atterrir ici il avait marché sur des corps en décomposition et qu'il s'était battu avec Malefoy en piétinant des personnes qu'il avait connu. Ici, la nature du blond était inconnu, allaient-ils seulement le croire s'il leur disait que Draco avait tué, avait arraché la vie à des êtres humains ? Qu'il en avait torturé certains jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient de mourir ? Le croiraient-ils s'il leur disait qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'entre tués quand une lumière avait jaillit ? Malefoy avait tellement de sang sur les mains et pourtant ceux qui avaient pu l'apercevoir avaient été émerveillés par ses cheveux d'ange, Dieu, ce n'était que des cheveux !

Vu son âme il aurait du les avoir noir, il aurait du avoir une balafre lui gâchant le visage, une méchante cicatrice lui barrant son œil, une peau crevassé et boutonneuse, un sourire de travers et des dents pourries, un nez crochu et trop long. Non à la place ce petit con avait de beaux yeux gris (Harry devait bien l'admettre même si le seul fait de le pensé lui donnait envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise), il avait un nez droit et fin, une peau laiteuse sans aucun défaut, des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, des pommettes saillantes, un menton aux courbes rafraichies, des cheveux fins et… blancs.

Harry se morfondait.

Pourquoi Malefoy avait un visage aussi trompeur ? Pourquoi lui n'avait pas eu le droit aux pommettes saillantes ? Pourquoi lui il avait des boutons d'acné qui lui poussaient sur le visage ? Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? C'était lui le gentil, c'était alors lui qui aurait du ressembler à un ange, être musclé, grand, fort et courageux.

Il réfléchit intensément en plissant les yeux.

Ouais il y avait peut-être bien quelque chose qu'il aimait chez lui.

Malefoy ressemblait à une tapette.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée recevant le regard goguenard des femmes à moitié nues.

Un homme fort s'assit à ses coté.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Lui demanda le chez de la tribu.

Le survivant se tu immédiatement et n'osa même pas tourner la tête.

Il y eu un silence car il ne répondit pas à sa question puis Harry devint sérieux, ses yeux s'assombrissant sous les flammes rugissantes.

« Vous avez l'air passionnés par l'enfant de la lune »

Le chef souri chétivement.

« Ton ami (Harry s'étrangla) a une aura attirante »

Le brun les regarda de travers.

« Draco n'a rien de spécial ! Il est pourri ! »

Bon d'accord c'était complètement nul mais il en était fier.

« L'enfant de la lune est une légende ici, il est décrit qu'un jour un jeune homme à la peau aussi blanche que la lune, ses cheveux étincelant brilleront sous ses pâles lueurs accomplira un miracle, ton ami est l'enfant de la lune » Finit-il en croisant ses jambes.

Harry était stupéfait. Un amas de conneries ! Malefoy n'accomplira jamais de miracle ! Surtout pas lui ! Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de problème pourtant, c'est si paisible ici »

Il y eu un silence puis :

« Nos chasseurs se font tués par les monstre qui envahissent les forêts, les nuit ou la lune est cachée, ils viennent dans le village, ils tuent nos femmes et nos enfants, ils pillent notre réserve, nous ne sommes pas assez pour les combattre, l'enfant de la lune doit pouvoir nous aider »

Harry était foutu. Ou plutôt Malefoy était foutu. Hahaha !

Il allait répondre quand la guérisseuse sorti en trombe, les bras battent l'air, complètement affolée.

« ADOK ADOK ! » Criait-elle

Harry regarda le chef souhaitant la traduction. Celui-ci le regarda, un air sombre sur le visage.

« Enfant de lune est malade »

**« A suivre »**

Bonjour ! J'ai postée la suite assez rapidement j'en suis fière huhu !

En espérant que ça plaise toujours ! Pardon pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire :s

Bisoux à toutes !

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année !^^

Yéti.


	8. Onde magique

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence.

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Cette fiction aventure me tient beaucoup à cœur et j'aime beaucoup l'écrire. La relation entre les personnages prendra un peu de temps car j'avoue de pas aimer les histoires où ils tombent amoureux d'un seul coup par on ne sait quel magie… Ici ils prendront le temps de découvrir leurs sentiments et les accepter.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :  La rumeur court dans le village, Draco Malefoy serait l'enfant de la lune et apporterait de bons présages. Il fait la connaissance de Kahan qui lui apprend les dangers qui les entoure mais Harry reste méfiant. Il est chargé de donner à manger, une sorte de bouillie qui à l'air dégoutante, pour nourrir Draco. Seulement le blond est moins facile à guérir que prévu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre huit : onde magique**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry se rendit auprès du corps qui se tortillait dans tout les sens. Malgré lui il fut envahit par la panique mais garda contenance devant les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La guérisseuse et Kahan essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir les membres affolés du blond, manquant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le visage.

Harry n'avait pas bougé de l'entrebâillement de la porte. En réalité il ne savait pas du tout quel comportement adopter. Malefoy était très agité, son dos se creusait à en faire craquer ses vertèbres puis c'était dans l'autre sens qu'il se pliait.

Kahan avait posé ses genoux sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se casse autre chose, malheureusement ce geste eu des conséquences désastreuses puisque, maltraitée de la sorte, la blessure en voie de guérison se rouvrit et du sang avait déjà dépassé la barrière du bandage.

Mais seulement ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Bien qu'Harry trouva ce spectacle attrayant il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction aux sifflements effrayants qui sortaient de cette gorge. Ca ressemblait étrangement à des pneus crissant contre le bitume, comme une voiture qui avait du amorcer un freinage d'urgence.

Il croisa le regard accusateur de la vielle dame et il décida de bouger à ce moment là. Il s'agenouilla près du corps qui s'étirait avec horreur. Ca lui rappelait quelques films d'horreurs qu'il avait regardé avec son cousin Dudley pendant que sa tante et son oncle étaient partis rendre visite à des connaissances lointaines (ils n'avaient pas emmené Dudley pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faisait des caprices pour rester à la maison). En général son cousin finissait derrière le canapé tremblant de tout ses membres et serrant son coussin entre ses bras, et la plupart du temps quand sa tante et son oncle rentraient et voyaient leur fils adoré blanc comme un linge planqué sous la table du salon ils punissaient Harry et l'accusaient d'être le responsable de son état.

Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Le corps de Malfoy se contorsionnait, se tordait et craquait, c'était presque insupportable à regarder, il était comme possédé par un démon.

Il croisa le regard suppliant de Kahan mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les aider. Il ne connaissait pas assez le blond pour connaitre ce qui pouvait le calmer. À y réfléchir il ne connaissait même pas ce qui apaisait Hermione ou Ron. Il aurait aimé que la jeune fille soit là pour l'aider, elle aurait déjà trouvé la cause et serait en train de concocter une potion magique pour le calmer. Mais Hermione n'était pas là et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, c'était effrayant.

Ses oreilles commençaient à siffler à cause du bruit cassant que faisait Draco.

Il fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il posa sa main sur son torse et tenta de le maintenir au sol avec beaucoup de mal.

« Malefoy calme toi ! » ordonna –t-il sans espoir.

Seulement le corps arrêta de se tordre et dans un geste souple il se rallongea au sol et les crissements de pneus disparurent dans le même temps.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda la paume de sa main avec un regard perdu puis le Serpentard allongé au sol, les yeux clos et le visage serein.

Son cerveau bouillait et son cœur battait la chamade au point de le faire transpirer. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui ou si c'était un coup de chance. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les regards interloqués de l'indien et calculateur de la guérisseuse. Ses yeux pétillaient et pleins d'étranges idées devaient s'entrechoquer derrière ses globes oculaires. Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et se précipita hors de la case.

En sortant il s'arrêta net. Tout les villageois étaient réunis autour de la petite maison de chaume, ils semblaient attendre des réponses. Mais Harry n'avait pas du tout la tête à mimer ce qu'il venait de vivre et se fraya un chemin à travers la population, il avait envie de s'isoler quelques heures. C'est ainsi qu'il s'éloigna du centre du village sous les yeux étrangement sombres des indiens.

[…]

Il avait traversé le pont et s'était légèrement enfoncé dans les lisières de la forêt. Il commençait à faire sombre et son estomac criait famine mais il n'en avait cure en cet instant.

Il s'était simplement assis contre un tronc géant qui devait bien faire quinze mètres de diamètre et qui était recouvert de champignons vert fluo.

Il essayait de tout remettre dans l'ordre dans sa tête. Les images défilaient dans tout les sens et il commençait à avoir mal au crane.

La guerre avait commencé brusquement et sans crier gare dans le château de Poudlard, et autre surprise, les mangemorts combattaient aussi avec des armes blanches surement pour faire plus de sang sur le sol, ils devaient tellement aimer ça. Puis il s'était retrouvé dans une salle avec ses deux meilleurs amis et où Luna avait périe dignement. Puis il avait été séparé et c'était retrouvé à marcher sur une marre de cadavre putride. Il savait que si il s'en sortait cette image allait le hanter toute sa vie. Il avait bien évidement croisé Malefoy, s'étaient battus puis s'étaient tout deux retrouvés ici sans baguette.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ce qui clochait sachant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu au château n'était pas normal et ici encore moins.

Il en venait même à se demander s'il était encore en vie ou bien en plein cauchemar. Tomber dans un monde inconnu c'est un peu le rêve de tout le monde mais pas dans ce genre de circonstances. Pas quand une jungle immense vous avale au travers de ses lianes, pas quand des créatures monstrueuses font leur apparition. Il avait aussi retenu qu'il était impossible de se baigner vu les bestioles qui nageaient dedans…

Il n'avait retenu qu'un seul bon point : Malefoy ne l'insultait plus.

En même temps il ne pouvait plus.

Harry frissonna en repensant à la bataille contre l'arachnide géante. S'il n'avait pas été là Draco Malefoy ne serait plus de ce monde et serait en train de se faire digérer par cette saloperie.

Mais non il l'avait sauvé et fait les premiers soins (bon minimes les premiers soins mais quand même), il l'avait réchauffé et il était resté à ses cotés pendant qu'il était en train de rendre l'âme.

Puis il se pinça durement les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard disait avoir vu un sombral. Il ne pouvait empêcher se souvenir d'envahir sa mémoire. Le blond avait vu un sombral parce qu'il était à moitié mort. Cependant il était bien trop affaibli pour faire le rapprochement.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le survivant ne vit pas que des petits yeux rouges l'observaient.

[…]

Malefoy sentit son corps lui répondre à nouveau. Son cerveau c'était remis en marche et il avait reprit conscience mais encore beaucoup trop faible, il ne réussissait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait perdu connaissance et il se souvenait exactement de quand, où et avec qui il était. Il se rappelait très bien avoir été massacré par une bête velue qui lui avait déchiré l'épaule et cassé la cheville, il se souvenait aussi qu'il s'était dit qu'il voulait mourir.

Il s'en voulait énormément à présent.

Mais quelqu'un l'avait sauvé des griffes acérées du monstre qui n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui, et c'était Potter.

Dommage qu'il n'arrivait pas à grimacer.

Il s'était laissé porter à travers les sentiers, bien entendu le survivant avait profité de sa position de faiblesse sinon Draco n'aurait jamais accepté de l'aide surtout d'un sang mêlé qui sortait tout droit d'un trou moldu, heureusement il ne se rappellait plus de grand-chose.

La dernière image qui lui venait était un sombral, un jeune sombral avec des os saillants, des trous vides à la place des yeux et il s'avançait vers lui, lentement, reniflant le sol de temps en temps. Et à partir de là c'était le néant total.

Quoiqu'il en soit il était encore en vie.

Il bougea les doigts de ses pieds pour vérifier et fut heureux de constater qu'il sentait un sol dur et bossu en dessous de lui.

Ses oreilles sifflaient comme s'il entendait une trompette mais de très loin. Puis le sifflement s'estompa pour laissa place à un brouhaha insupportable. Il avait l'impression d'entendre pour la première fois, ses jeunes oreilles toutes fraiches et innocente attaquées par des picotements. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait du tambour contre son tympan, ça vibrait, ça chatouillait, ça faisait mal et ça lui grattait.

« HOY YUKU ! »

Cette phrase étrange faisait écho dans sa tête et se cognait contre chaque paroi de son crane. Au plus elle tapait au plus elle résonnait fort et longtemps. Il sentit tout son corps chauffer et son cerveau se compresser, une sensation de boule dans la gorge le pris et il sentit tout ses membres s'engourdirent et être parsemés de picotements peu agréable.

Il sentit que quelque chose remontait le long de sa trachée, il eu un reflex : Il se redressa comme un pic, ouvrit les yeux et vomit.

[…]

Harry s'évertuait à découper une feuille, faisant la taille de sa main, en petits morceaux égaux.

Cela lui faisait du bien de s'éloigner un peu de tout ce monde, de toute ses choses qui le surpassaient. Pourtant il en avait vu des choses étranges depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier, il savait qu'il allait encore apprendre mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille. Il se disait qu'il écrirait un livre sur son aventure dans ce monde avec son pire cauchemar.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à propos de cette pourriture de blond, il était content de ne pas être tombé tout seul dans cette dimension, ça rendait la chose moins difficile à supporter et même si cette vermine s'appelait Draco Malefoy et était directement le fils de Lucius Malefoy bras droit de Voldemort il y avait quelqu'un de son monde, qu'il connaissait et qui savait qui il était, c'était plus rassurant.

Jamais il n'aurait cru penser cela un jour, trouver la présence de Malefoy rassurante.

Un bruit de gargouillis se fit entendre et Harry baissa la tête vers son estomac. Il y posa la main avant de rejeter la tête en arrière pour se détendre.

Un nouveau grondement d'estomac.

Et le survivant se figea.

Ce n'était pas son estomac qui venait de rugir.

Les yeux grands écarquillés et n'osant plus bouger d'un poil il tendait l'oreille. Il entendit alors une respiration très contrôlée pour ne pas être bruyante pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Harry avait été pris en chasse.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il savait qu'il était en danger dans la forêt et en plus il y avait repensé mais il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Quel crétin.

L'animal s'arrêta soudain de respirer, il avait sentit que sa proie l'avait entendu. Harry ne pouvait plus essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait pour tenter de lui échapper, et n'étant pas dupe il avait compris que cette bestiole allait lui sauter dessus dans quelques secondes.

Bon, il avait cinquante pour cent de risque d'y passer alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'avait même pas emmené ses armes. Double crétin.

Il se leva sans geste brusque et lança un regard suspicieux à un énorme buisson à quelques mètres de lui, il n'y avait pas de vent et pourtant les feuilles de cet arbuste tremblaient.

Ni une ni deux il se mit à courir comme un dératé en contournant l'arbre, étant éclairé par les champignons fluorescents il pu retrouver les traces qu'il avait laissées en arrivant. Il entendit un bruit de branche que l'on casse en deux et un rugissement qui ressemblait étonnement à un dinosaure, c'est ce qui le dissuada de ce retourner.

Il suivait le chemin qu'il avait formé et il aperçut rapidement le grand pont de rondin. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas très loin mais le monstre gagnait du terrain et il pouvait presque sentir son haleine putride de vieux os rongés.

C'était la première fois qu'il courrait aussi vite, il aurait pu battre le champion du monde de sprint. Il comprit que son instinct de survie c'était mis en route et envoyait de l'adrénaline dans tout son cœur, en effet il n'était même pas fatigué.

Il atteint la passerelle juste avant que la bête ne lui tranche le cou. Il le traversa à grandes enjambées toujours sans se retourner puis continua de courir vers le village.

A bout de souffle il termina sa course devant le point d'eau central et s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux.

Une femme rondelette qui portait son enfant emballé dans un lange dans son dos vint l'aider à se redresser. Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Elle fouilla dans une poche immense qui habillait sa robe difforme et en ressortit un petit gobelet en terre cuite, elle la plongea dans le sceau déjà rempli puis la tendit au jeune homme transpirant.

« Yak titsu maoa ? » dit-elle

Ils avaient un langage tellement particulier que le survivant ne sut dire si c'était une question ou une affirmation. Par déduction il pensa qu'elle lui demandait s'il allait bien alors il opina simplement du chef et elle sembla ravie de la réponse. Elle lui offrit sa tasse avec un sourire qui accentuait encore plus les grosses crevasses de sa peau puis elle s'en alla, refaisant le nœud de son baluchon à bébé.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade et il était à peine remis de ses émotions que c'est la guérisseuse qui vint vers lui en trottant, faisant balancer sa longue tignasse grise dans tout les sens.

Et en plus elle avait les bras en l'air.

« Enfant de lune est réveillé ! » s'égosilla t-elle.

Harry qui avalait une gorgée s'étrangla avec et recracha tout à terre. Son cœur qui s'était un peu calmé repartit de plus belle, il se demandait s'il pouvait avoir un arrêt cardiaque à son âge.

Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Malefoy était réveillé ? Et par quelle malédiction ?

Elle arriva à lui complètement hors d'haleine.

« Suis-moi » Ordonna t-elle « Il est malade mais conscient » elle poussa Harry par l'épaule pour qu'il avance plus vite.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avancer plus vite pour voir comment se portait son pire ennemi, de plus que toutes ses conneries sur l'enfant de la lune, niaiseries et foutaises mais il ne voulait pas gâcher les croyances de ce peuple.

« Où étais-tu ? » Questionne la vielle guérisseuse.

Harry fut surpris qu'elle lui demande de ses nouvelles.

« Je voulais m'isoler, je suis partit dans la forêt mais une bête m'a pourchassée » Il reçut un regard en coin « mais heureusement je suis arrivé ici avant qu'elle ne me mange » finit-il en plaisanterie.

Comme réponde il reçut un énorme coup sur la tête.

« Imbécile ! » elle l'insulta du fond de son âme.

Harry était touché de voir que cette méprisante indienne n'était peut-être pas si insensible que ça.

Elle se planta face à lui.

« Idiot ! Maintenant ce monstre sait par où passer ! Elle viendra nous tuer par ta faute ! » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée par la vieillesse.

Rectification : cette vielle peau n'avait pas une once de sympathie envers lui, néanmoins il se sentait complètement crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Si des villageois se faisaient tuer la faute lui serait remise sur le dos automatiquement. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps, surtout que la vielle n'allait pas se priver de le crier sur tous les toits.

Elle le toisa du regard et le laissa entrer, seul, dans la case.

Il s'infiltra à pas feutrés jusqu'à la salle où était allongé Draco.

Il avait peur de le voir et une boule grossissait au niveau de son ventre. Mais vint le moment qu'il redoutait.

Il s'arrêta dans l'ouverture qui formait une alcôve bien ronde et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'être tant détesté.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur nauséabonde que la pièce dégageait, Harry ne voulait même pas mettre un mot dessus. La deuxième chose était que Malefoy avait les yeux fermement bandés. Il était de profil, le dos reposant contre un mur, une couverture en peau recouvrait ses jambes étendues.

Il semblait très calme les mains jointes sur son ventre et son torse se soulevait au grès de ses inspirations.

Son bandage à l'épaule avait été refait et on s'était enfin occupé de sa cheville tordue.

Il osa pénétrer en toussotant un peu, pour voir si le blond allait réagir.

En effet il sursauta et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Ses mains se délièrent et il remonta la couverture plus haute.

Harry remarqua que la pièce était silencieuse et que le Serpentard restait muet. Chose appréciable. Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Malefoy, c'est Potter » dit-il en se voulant rassurant.

Mais le blond eu une toute autre réaction, sa main chercha le bras du survivant et quand elle le trouva elle s'y agrippa fermement, ses lèvres sèchent se mirent à trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité » dit il en essayant de retirer la main durement agrippée à son avant bras, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais autant fait chier que quand t'es à moitié mort » il finit sa phrase en riant.

Il s'attendait à une réponse cinglante mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un mouvement vain de la bouche du blond et il n'en sortit qu'un souffle.

Il venait de comprendre que Draco Malfoy avait perdu sa voix.

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

Bonjour à toute ! Je m'excuse de mon retard c'est catastrophique ! Je suis impardonnable et je comprendrais si vous avez perdu le fil de l'histoire. En tout cas merci à celles qui continuent de me suivre et qui me soutiennent !

J'espère que cette suite à été à la hauteur de vos attentes. ^^

Une review ? :3


	9. Le chaudron

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence.

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Cette fiction aventure me tient beaucoup à cœur et j'aime beaucoup l'écrire. La relation entre les personnages prendra un peu de temps car j'avoue de pas aimer les histoires où ils tombent amoureux d'un seul coup par on ne sait quel magie… Ici ils prendront le temps de découvrir leurs sentiments et les accepter.

**Note de l'auteur** : Oyéééééé ! C'est moi ! (non O_O). Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour l'affreuse attente que j'ai du vous faire subir et voici la suite de Arrache moi le cœur ! Gniahahaa !

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : __ Draco est prit de convulsions et Harry le soigne par le simple son de sa voix. Harry se pose des questions sur Malfoy. Draco se réveille de son pseudo coma et Harry va lui rendre visite et est surpris de voir que Malfoy se colle pratiquement à lui. Puis il se rend compte que Malfoy est muet._

.

.

.

**Chapitre neuf : Le chaudron**

.

.

.

Harry était resté avec Malfoy jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse. Il entendait les villageois bavarder avant de rejoindre leur case pour la nuit.

Le silence qui régnait entre les deux garçons était lourd. Malfoy n'avait pas lâché le bras d'Harry et ses ongles étaient en train de trouer sa peau bronzée, et Harry lui, avait gardé les yeux fixés dans le coin de la pièce, il ne savait pas quoi dire et de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de parler, sa présence semblait suffire à rassurer l'autre.

La vielle dame entra dans la pièce, elle tenait un petit bol en terre cuite d'où émanait de la fumée, et une bestiole morte qui pendait le long de sa cuisse. Elle s'agenouilla à coté d'Harry en lui tendant le bol de bouillie.

« Fait lui boire, puis il doit dormir » dit-elle en passant sa main squelettique sur le front de Malfoy qui sursauta au contact, son corps se dirigeant involontairement vers le brun.

Harry remarqua pourtant que la guérisseuse avait pris grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard avant de sortir. Il avait toujours été doué pour sentir les mauvaises choses et plus il restait dans cette tribu, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait un élément qui clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait réussit à développer ce sixième sens lorsqu'il vivait encore chez les Dursley. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il vivait chez les Dursley qu'il avait découvert cette faculté à ressentir les mauvaises ondes.

Il se souvient d'un jour en particulier. Il était resté toute la journée dans le placard à balais sous l'escalier car Tante Pétunia avait invité des amis à diner, son oncle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas sortir de son trou s'il n'avait pas envie de finir en pâté pour chien. Alors sagement il n'avait pas bougé et avait joué avec son échiquier magique, qu'il cachait en dessous d'une latte du placard, et c'était à ce moment là qu'une boule désagréable c'était coincée dans son estomac, une sensation de mal-être l'avait envahit et il s'était mis à transpirer.

C'est en retournant à Poudlard quelques jours après qu'il avait fait le lien avec l'impression qu'il avait eu sous l'escalier : Le Lord avait commis des meurtres et tous les journaux ne parlaient que de ça.

Harry commençait à se poser des questions, peut-être qu'il valait mieux se méfier. Il repensa à son séjour depuis qu'il était arrivé. Deux personnes parlaient sa langue et ce n'était pas n'importe qui : la guérisseuse et le grand manitou. Puis il y avait Kahan qui ne semblait pas indifférent à Malfoy. C'est en pensant à l'indien qu'Harry compris qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui clochaient : Kahan les avait trouvé perdus en pleine jungle et assez loin du village. Pourquoi un jeune chasseur connaissant les risques et le danger viendrait chasser aussi loin de chez lui ? Seul ? Et avec pour seule arme une petite lance qui, en face d'un prédateur comme Harry avait du affronter, avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand Malfoy retira son bras, décrochant ses ongles de la peau meurtri, laissant apparaitre de petits croissants de lune rouge. Il sortit alors complètement de sa léthargie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il regarda bêtement le blond se pencher en avant pour tâter ses jambes. Il se souvenu alors qu'il avait le super repas de son ennemis entre les mains. Il regarda la bouillie en grimaçant.

« Tient » dit Harry en lui fourrant le bol dans les mains.

Malfoy renifla, fronça les sourcils et posa le récipient sur le sol. Il croisa les bras faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avalerait rien.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait envie de lui jeter à la figure.

« Tu me fais chier » dit-il lascivement. Malfoy haussa les épaules (la gauche ne suivie pas l'autre dans son élan).

« Je te déteste »

Malfoy soupira.

« J'aurais du te laisser crever, j'aurais été tranquille »

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

Harry avait envie de profiter de la situation. Malfoy ne pouvait pas répondre et c'était le super pied ! Il pouvait l'insulter comme bon lui semblait il n'entendrait pas de répliques dégoutantes sur sa défunte mère. En fait Harry s'en fichait pas mal que Malfoy insulte ses parents morts, il ne les avait jamais connus sauf dans le miroir du Rised. Il s'était attaché à eux seulement à travers une image. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte quand Lucius Malfoy avait du faire un séjour à Sainte Mangouste pour des raisons inconnues, l'affaire avait été étouffée par la noble famille qui avait fait pression sur les médias (ou en leur ayant versé une somme considérable). Quoiqu'il en soit Harry s'était bien amusé.

Il observa le blessé attentivement, il était en piteux état et un sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres.

« T'es moche et tu sens la gerbe » c'était sortit naturellement.

Malfoy lui fit un élégant doigt d'honneur.

« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton doigt ? » il vit une parfaite synchronisation de levage de sourcil. « Bien » dit-il en se levant « Je vais dormir, essaie de t'étrangler pendant ton sommeil ça me fera un mangemort en moins à foutre à Azkaban ».

Le blond resta stoïque.

« Et bouffe ton truc » ordonna-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais en sortant de la case, ça empestait le mort là dedans, et pourtant malheureusement le mort était bien vivant. Il balaya des yeux la place avec le feu central mais personne n'étaient assis autour cette nuit. Harry remarqua qu'il faisait très sombre et leva les yeux au ciel, il en resta coi. La lune était bien présente mais la couleur qu'elle avait revêtu était inhabituel aux yeux du sorcier : rouge. Un rouge sang, foncé, laqué, laiteux. Harry en avait presque le goût dans la bouche, il avala sa salive. Il n'était pas rassuré.

Il traversa la place et entra chez Kahan qui devait déjà dormir. Il avança à pas feutrés jusqu'au tas de peau aménagé en futon qui faisait office de lit pour le moment. À coté de son oreiller se trouvait une tasse. La fameuse boisson que l'indien lui donnait tout les soirs pour l'aider à dormir.

Trop épuisé il ne se posa plus d'autres questions, bu la tasse sans réfléchir et tomba sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans sa cape (ce qui en restait) roulée en boule. Il lui fallu cinq minutes avant de sombrer dans un autre monde, encore.

(…)

Harry se réveilla lentement, la bouche pâteuse et l'estomac gargouillant. Il tourna la tête sentant qu'il avait du baver en dormant, il remarqua que la tasse n'était plus là. Soudain ses réflexions lui revinrent en mémoire et il se redressa comme un « i » faisant craquer les os de sa colonne vertébrale et évacuant l'odeur de transpiration (ou de rat crevé, au choix).

Il était emprisonné dans ce monde et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait faillit mourir noyer dans de la vase et tuer par une mygale (ou chose ressemblante) en essayant de sauver Malfoy qui lui, avait eu beaucoup moins de chance.

Quelque chose le titillait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il sortit de la maison de chaume en étirant ses bras. Les femmes puisaient de l'eau pour leur nourriture ou laver leurs enfants.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Harry en avait profité pour se laver et nettoyer ses vêtements. Il faisait très chaud, son pantalon et sa chemise furent sec en à peine deux heures de séchage en plein soleil.

Puis il alla rendre visite à Malfoy, plus pour savoir si il avait crevé pendant la nuit que pour prendre des nouvelles. D'ailleurs il était un peu déçu de voir que cette enflure semblait guérir. Quand il entra Malfoy le toisa puis détourna la tête de l'autre coté, le nez en l'air. Harry roula des yeux, ce petit con n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que sans lui il serait en train de se faire digérer dans l'estomac d'une bestiole.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle flaque de vomi dans un des coins de la pièce. C'était vert, étrangement comme la bouillie qu'il avait du lui faire avaler. Harry ramassa le bol et lança un regard suspicieux vers Malfoy qui semblait aussi mou qu'un légume cuit.

« Malfoy » commença Harry attirant l'attention du concerné « Tu l'as bu ou tu l'as jeté ? » dit-il en désignant le bol et la petite flaque verdâtre.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait d'énormes cernes violettes qui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses joues.

« Alors ? » insista Harry.

Pour réponse il n'obtenu qu'un haussement d'épaule.

Très bien, de toute façon Harry s'en fichait et il avait d'autres choses à faire que de jouer à la maman avec un mangemort. Il grimaça de dégout et Malfoy qui avait vu sa grimace haussa un sourcil.

Harry sentit monter la colère en lui et préféra sortir avant d'étrangler le Serpentard. Mais avant il jeta le bol de toutes ses forces dans sa sale face qui, ne s'y attendant pas, le reçut en plein visage et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ramena ses mains à ses lèvres où du sang commençait à couler.

Harry satisfait d'avoir atteint sa cible, et surtout de l'avoir faite saigner, n'attendit pas de recevoir un quelconque regard et sortit de la case un sourire rayonnant étirant ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de défoncer Malfoy vu dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait l'impression que plus les jours avançaient plus sa haine envers lui grandissait. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir eu la bonté de le prendre dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci se vidait de son sang, de l'avoir recouvert de sa robe quand il avait commencé à grelotter, de l'avoir sauvé du monstre qui avait décidé de le prendre comme diner. Et maintenant il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Son putain d'esprit Griffondor et sauveur du monde l'avait conduit à sauver son pire ennemi. C'était à cause de cette pourriture si Luna était morte, après tout c'était lui qui avait utilisé l'armoire pour faire entrer tout ses copains mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Harry serra les poings et empêcha son corps de retourner auprès de Malfoy pour le rouer de coups et l'achever.

Il n'était pas sûr que la guérisseuse le laisse en vie s'il tuait son « enfant de lune » non mais quelle connerie. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ne pouvait-elle pas voir quelle adorable petite peste se cachait dans ce corps ?

Il s'avança jusqu'au puits et se pencha par-dessus. Il était profond et sombre, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer où arrivait l'eau mais au vu de la longueur de la chaine qui tenait le sceau, elle devait bien se trouver à dix mètres. Il ramassa un petit caillou et le lança en tendant l'oreille et avoir le plaisir d'entendre 'plouf'. Sauf qu'il ne l'entendit jamais.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord en pierre en regardant deux petites filles qui jouaient à coiffer leurs longs cheveux de jais.

Il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce village à part aller se faire bouffer dans la forêt ou dans la rivière. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et fixa le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son aventure ici. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais il se sentait trop vivant pour que ça en soit un. Et puis ses rêves étaient toujours incohérents et il était sur de ne pas encore avoir vue de sucettes géantes se pavaner devant ses yeux gourmands.

Quoique si Malfoy mourrai il se poserait des questions.

Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il balaya le village des yeux. Observer les gens avait commencé à l'ennuyer dès le premier jour.

Soudain il vit la guérisseuse sortir de sa case en tenant fermement un gros baluchon en peau entre ses bras comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à le lui voler. Harry fronça les sourcils tout en la suivant du regard. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé en lançant des œillades un peu partout autour d'elle puis elle disparut dans la chaumière du chef.

Harry hésita un instant puis se décida à descendre du puits. Il se dirigea calmement vers la case de la guérisseuse, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Il passa devant les deux petites filles qui le fixèrent étrangement, il leur lança un sourire par pure politesse et tourna les talons. Il slaloma entre plusieurs habitants et charrettes (il manqua d'écraser une poule qui jacassait en picorant le sol à la recherche de nourriture) puis s'engouffra dans la petite habitation indienne.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur les règles. Il était apparemment dans la pièce principale. Un rondin avait été sculpté pour en faire une petite table basse un peu bancale. Une ribambelle de grands panier en osier recouvraient le bas des murs et une odeur de pourri titilla les narines d'Harry qui se pinça le nez.

La vielle devait surement garder de la nourriture ici et au vu de l'odeur qu'il avait sentit elle ne devait plus être très fraîche.

Il passa par l'encadrement d'une porte inexistante et resta planté là. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois.

Des morceaux de viandes plus ou moins en état de décomposition étaient suspendus à d'énormes crochets noirs d'où les mailles s'enfonçaient dans le plafond en paille. Sur le sol en dessous de chaque carcasses s'étaient formées des auréoles, signe que le sang avait coulé là pendant longtemps. Harry était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne pensa même plus à se boucher le nez.

Il s'avança dans la pièce en évitant soigneusement de se cogner la tête dans la chaire. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda si la guérisseuse comptait vraiment manger ça alors qu'il fixait un petit vers ramper sur la viande. Il retroussa le nez.

Il stoppa net en apercevant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à des bocaux posés sur une étagère. Il s'approcha en écartant une carcasse qui devait appartenir à une mystérieuse de bestiole.

Des bocaux. Des centaines de bocaux en verre. Harry hésita entre s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'une tribu indienne semblant primitive possédait des bocaux en verre ou bien s'inquiéter sur le contenu de ses fameux bocaux.

Des yeux, des pattes d'animaux, des têtes de petits rongeurs flottaient dans un liquide transparent.

Harry longea l'étagère, les yeux jonglant de bocal en bocal en découvrant des morceaux d'être vivants. Il n'y avait aucune étiquette qui aurait pu renseigner Harry sur leur contenance. Absorbé par ses découvertes il ne fit pas attention où il posait les pieds et faillit tomber à la renverse quand son pied shoota contre un objet qui fit un bruit strident en se renversant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effrois et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il posa le regard sur ce qu'il venait de cogner. Il se figea, son sang semblant se glacer dans ses veines et sa gorge se noua.

« Bordel de merde, qu'est ce que… » Murmura t-il la voix chevrotante.

Un chaudron. Un chaudron en cuivre était couché sur le flan à ses pieds. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Harry s'accroupit pour examiner l'objet. Il posa ses doigts dessus et de rendit compte qu'il était tiède. Si un chaudron est tiède cela voulait dire qu'il avait servit dans la journée.

D'ailleurs la forme qu'avait ce chaudron lui rappelait quelque chose. Il le retourna dans tout les sens pour trouver une quelconque inscription jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une, gravée sur le rebord.

Son cœur rata un nouveau battement et il sentit de la bile remonter jusque dans sa gorge et pourtant il n'arrivait par à regarder ailleurs.

Là, sous ses yeux était inscrit « Poudlard ».

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

(Est-il nécessaire que je m'excuse pour la longue attente ? U_U)

Bonjour à toutes celles qui me suivent encore malgré mes problèmes de publipostage !

Dans ce chapitre Harry découvre quelque chose d'intéressant ! Comment va-t-il l'interpréter ? Est-ce que Malfoy va retrouver sa voix ? Muahaha !

Sinon, c'est bientôt la rentrée et je n'ai pas envie de revoir les gens de ma classe –', les profs, les bâtiments tout gris sans fenêtres arg !

Aller, si vous voulez que Draco retrouve sa voix : Review :D

Bisous bisous !

Lovekisshu.


	10. L'appel des esprits

**Titre:** Arrache-moi le cœur

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence.

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note**: Enfin le chapitre dix !

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé pour l'attente, tout est expliqué sur mon profil.

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : __ Harry se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec la guérisseuse et en particulier Kahan, l'indien qui les avait sortit de cette affreuse jungle. Cependant les jours passent et l'état de Malfoy s'améliore très lentement et Harry s'ennui. Il surprend la guérisseuse courir en cachant quelque chose sous son bras, il décide de faire ses propres recherches pour apaiser ses soupçons mais lorsqu'il découvre un chaudron avec les inscriptions « Poudlard » il sait qu'il n'est plus en sécurité._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**« Chapitre 10 : l'appel des esprits »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Comment… ? » La voix d'Harry fit un son étranglé.

Il sentit ses poils se redresser jusqu'à son échine, de grandes sueurs froides lui tendre tous les muscles du corps et ses doigts, crispés sur le chaudron, commençaient à trembler et devenir moites. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur le bout de son nez alors que ses yeux, ouverts grands comme des soucoupes, relisaient encore et encore le nom gravé de son école sur le cuivre sal du chaudron.

Puis soudain, comme si il avait reçut une décharge électrique il lâcha l'objet qui rebondit et roula sur le sol pour terminer sa course sous un tabouret en bois.

Harry s'enfuit en courant ne se préoccupant même plus de se prendre des carcasses dans la tête ou d'avaler des mouches en restant la bouche ouverte. Il sortit de la petite tanière en chaume comme une fusée pour se rendre dans celle où était Malfoy. Il bouscula un homme dans son élan mais ne se retourna pas pour le ramasser.

Il savait qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un de fautif à courir comme un fou. Mais de toute façon son visage blême trahissait largement dans l'état dans lesquels il était. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, de vomir ou de rire à gorge déployée. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait anéantit.

Il passa devant les deux petites filles qui se coiffaient encore les cheveux, il ne remarqua pas que leurs yeux sombres cachés derrière leur longues mèches, roulèrent en suivant sa destination.

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

Malfoy était en train de porter une tasse en terre cuite à ses lèvres et à ses côtés, Kahan le regardait les yeux pétillants.

Les neurones d'Harry bouillonnèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Apres ce qu'il avait découvert dans la cache de la guérisseuse il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Ou alors à la dernière personne à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé faire confiance: Malfoy.

Il se jeta sur le blond comme un animal et lui arracha la tasse des mains avant de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce propulsant le liquide qu'il y avait à l'intérieur sur le sol.

Kahan, sous l'assaut agressif du brun, se recula de quelques décimètres et son regard jongla entre les deux garçons.

Harry sentait que ses muscles étaient tendus et prêt à se débarrasser de l'indien il se redressa en bombant le torse et en fermant ses poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Il voulait les empoisonner, lui et Malfoy.

Kahan, après avoir lancé un regard inquiet au blond fronça les sourcils en soutenant celui du brun. Il laissa glisser son index le long d'un poignard attaché à sa cuisse par des liens.

Harry était prêt à se battre si sa vie était en danger. Peut-être qu'il était encore plus en danger ici que dans la forêt. En fait il ne savait plus où est ce qu'il pourrait être en sécurité. En voyant le poignard aiguisé et luisant sous un rayon de soleil qui traversait la pièce il hésita à s'enfuir de nouveau. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le battre sans arme.

L'indigène bougea à toute vitesse et bouscula Harry d'un coup d'épaule avant de sortir de la pièce, non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard à Malfoy. Harry grimaça discrètement.

« T'as une touche on dirait » Fit-il avant de s'agenouiller près du blond qui avait haussé les sourcils, attendant surement des explications concernant le comportement de son ennemi.

Son cœur battant encore la chamade de sa course folle et des peurs qui l'avaient envahit, il se racla la gorge et pris une bonne minute pour se calmer. Il se massa les tempes et fronça les sourcils en sentant le regard insistant de Malfoy sur lui.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici » commença-t-il prudemment, il ne serait pas bon pour lui s'il tuait son seul 'compagnon ' d'une crise cardiaque. « Je ne crois pas qu'on soit les bienvenus ici ».

Le blond lui fit un signe de menton pour qu'il continu.

Harry se passa une main dans le dos, il était trempé de sueur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais juste avant qu'un son ne sorte il sursauta, il venait de penser à quelque chose. Et si…

Il se redressa et alla chercher la tasse qu'il avait jeté quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Malfoy, je t'ai fait boire ce que je croyais être des remèdes pour toi » Il lorgna le fond de la tasse comme s'il allait trouver quelque chose. « Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que ce que tu as bu ne t'a pas soigné ». Il plongea son regard dans le gris acier de Malfoy qui venait subitement d'écarquiller les yeux.

Harry reprit en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« Tu es un sorcier et les sorcier guérisse plus vite, et je suppose que toi, vu de quelle famille tu viens… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ta mère à du te faire boire des potions de guérison rapide, dit moi si j'ai raison ? »

Le blond lui tendit affectueusement son majeur.

Harry roula des yeux, excédé.

« Ho je t'en pris Malfoy pour une fois dans ta vie écoute-moi et répond-moi c'est de ta vie qu'il en coute ! » Explosa-t-il en lui remuant la tasse sous le nez. « Sois tu coopères sois je te laisse crever ici et moi je me casse ! » pour appuyer sa menace il se leva et fit mine de partir.

Mais une main le retint par la cheville l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de se retourner et de surplomber de toute sa hauteur le blessé qui n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de crever pour lui foutre la paix. Que c'était bon de le regarder de haut de cette manière ! Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Malfoy n'était pas con et Harry le savait mieux que quiconque. Le blond avait très bien compris qu'il exercerait tout son pouvoir sur lui tant qu'il en aurait l'occasion, mais pour survivre Malfoy était prêt à le subir.

Harry s'accroupi lentement faisant craquer ses genoux.

« Répond à ma question, mangemort » ordonna-t-il la voix plus grave qu'un gardien d'Azkaban.

Et Malfoy secoua la tête de haut en bas, acquiesçant, ce qui provoqua chez le survivant une réaction tout à fait inattendu. En effet, Harry riait d'un rire… démoniaque.

Il le savait. Il le savait ! Il avait eu raison !

Il riait tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration puis soudain, il éclata la tasse sur le sol en mille morceaux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il fronça les sourcils.

« Malfoy, la potion que je te forçais à boire ne te guérissait pas » Il fit une pause sachant très bien que son ennemi ne comprenait pas d'où il avait ses informations « Elle te tuait petit à petit » puis Harry se remit à rire de nouveau.

« Haha ! J'étais en train de te tuer ! Ironie du sort n'est ce pas ? Hein Malfoy ? Hein ? » Il rit de plus belle en se roulant par terre.

Draco mordait sa lèvre inférieure déjà enflée à sang. Ses veines pulsaient comme l'enclume d'une cloche contre ses parois et il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible en espérant remettre de la clarté dans ses pensées.

Harry, les yeux larmoyants se disait qu'il commençait à devenir fou. Il essuya le coin de ses yeux mouillés puis il pointa du doigt son ennemi.

« Et tu ne t'es même pas demandé comment ça se faisait que tu ne guérissais pas aussi vite que prévu ? » résonna la voix du brun, aussi puissante qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou, les commissures de ses lèvres lui tiraient à en faire mal et pourtant il continuait, il continuait parce qu'il était si proche de tuer son ennemi ! Parce qu'il était si proche de venger Luna et ses amis…. Mais il était aussi si proche de tuer la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il pouvait bien tout supporter sauf se retrouver seul, même si cela impliquait qu'il devrait supporter Malfoy. Il le tuerait quand il n'en aurait plus besoin.

Il savait également que Malfoy lui serait utile pour confectionner des sorts de guérison. A Poudlard, les rumeurs qui arpentaient les couloirs disaient que Malfoy travaillait sur la confection d'antidotes avec le professeur Snape. Et les rumeurs venaient toujours de quelque part.

Et ses connards d'élèves naïfs pensaient que le blond allait donner ses fabuleuses trouvailles à l'ordre du phénix ? Haha ! Il les avait gardés pour lui et pour sa clique de mangemort, bien évidement. C'était de Malfoy dont il était question, pas d'une personne normale étant pourvu d'un organe que l'on nommait le cœur. Triste n'est ce pas ?

Harry avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir seul d'ici. S'il voulait survivre il devait emmener Malfoy, quitte à le donner à bouffer à un monstre si jamais ils se faisaient attaqués, valait mieux sauver sa peau plutôt que celle d'un mangemort.

Il posa ses yeux sur la nuque du blond où des traces noires dû à la transpiration s'étaient encrées dans sa peau. Il retroussa le nez de dégoût. En y repensant, Malefoy n'était pas lavé depuis qu'ils étaient ici, beurk !

Ne tenant plus Harry sortit pour prendre l'air (ou reprendre de l'air aurait été plus approprié). Il savait que Malfoy avait dû remarquer sa lente guérison, sa trop lente guérison. Mais dépourvu de sa voix il n'avait pu en faire la remarque qu'à lui-même étant donné que la guérisseuse beuglait plus qu'elle ne parlait et que l'indien de comprenait rien, ou plutôt qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait envie de comprendre et vue son apparente attirance pour Malfoy il ressemblait plus à un danger potentiel qu'un confident.

Harry essayait de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Si la bouillie qu'il donnait au Serpentard était bien la cause de la perte de sa voix alors il devait admettre, dans un coin bien profond de son cerveau, que son ennemi avait compris avant lui.

Il souffla par le nez, tentant de rassembler des propos cohérents. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir pour le moment, Malfoy serait un trop lourd fardeau à cause de sa cheville blessée. Il devait attendre qu'au moins le blond puisse se resservir de ses jambes avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Harry donna un coup de poing furieux contre la terre cuite du mur extérieur de la case. Et merde, ils avaient été pris au piège.

(…)

Il s'assit en tailleur près du feu, à la place qui lui avait été attribué dès le premier soir, c'est-à-dire, à coté de chef de la tribu.

Ça sentait la viande cuite, les hommes étaient en train de préparer ce qui allait être un grand festin. Il y avait dans des paniers répartis tout autour du feu des fruits de la taille d'une pomme et de couleur bleu. Les femmes semblaient apprécier cette chose.

Le chef observait attentivement son peuple. Ses petits yeux en amandes ne perdaient rien, chaque image, chaque son semblaient être enregistré à tout jamais.

Il portait à ses lèvres une sorte de tube énorme d'où sortait de la fumée, il en avait proposé à Harry mais celui-ci, méfiant avait refusé gentiment la proposition.

Il avait décidé de jouer la carte de la discrétion, pour le moment. Juste quelques jours, le temps que son ennemi puisse utiliser ses pieds pour courir. Parce qu'ils devraient sans aucun doute courir le plus vite possible.

Harry avait repéré un genre d'énorme malle en bambou où les hommes rangeaient parfois leurs poignards ou flèches, lorsqu'ils ne partaient pas en chasse. Il leur faudrait des armes s'ils voulaient espérer survivre au moins dix minutes dans cette jungle, et il leur suffirait simplement de se servir. Fabuleux.

La guérisseuse arriva d'un pas silencieux, instaurant un silence rien que par sa présence. Elle leva un bâton vers le ciel au bout duquel était accroché des colliers en coquillage ou en bout de bois sculpté, des sortes d'amulettes avait pensé Harry.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme qui fumait sa pipe.

Le vieil homme sourit en plissant les yeux. Il donnait l'impression qu'il filtrait chaque mot, chaque syllabes qu'il venait d'entendre et qu'il réfléchissait minutieusement à la réponse qu'il allait formuler.

Il retira le tube de ses fines lèvres en expirant la fumée.

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait l'impression que le vieux savait ce qu'il avait découvert dans la case de la guérisseuse. Il entortilla ses doigts dans le bas de son tee-shirt, il ne voulait pas que sa nervosité le trahisse.

« Nadja appel les esprits » fit la voix grave du chef « les esprits nous protègent de la forêt » il prit une goulée de fumée avant de reprendre « Elle pense qu'avec enfant de lune à nos cotés, le pouvoir des esprits sera plus fort »

Nadja était alors le nom de cette vielle folle. Harry acquiesça par politesse même s'il savait pertinemment que le vieux venait de lui mentir le plus naturellement possible, et épia tout les gestes que la femme s'appliquait à faire.

Elle avait dessiné un cercle autour d'elle et disposé les amulettes à une distances équitables, elle leva la pointe de son bâton vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement, laissant apparaitre de petits points lumineux qu'étaient les étoiles.

Harry se rendit compte soudainement qu'ils étaient nombreux autour de ce grand feu à observer Nadja qui se mettait à tournoyer sur elle-même. Toute la tribu était présente, ce devait être quelque chose d'important pour eux. Pourtant Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose et cela l'énervait. Il lorgna tous les visages des indiens, les femmes, les hommes, les enfants, tous maquillés pour l'évènement, il les regarda tous tellement fort qu'il en oublia presque de se concentrer sur ce que faisait la vielle.

Elle fit des gestes plus étrange les uns que les autres et Harry avait l'étrange impression que son rituel pour « appeler les esprits » ressemblait à un autre rituel, sorcier, pour appeler les…

Merde.

Son ventre se noua d'uns seul coup.

Pour appeler les forces du mal.

Non, c'était impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas connaitre ça.

Le cœur d'Harry rata plusieurs battements, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'avantage au fur et à mesure de la prestation de la guérisseuse. Les gestes qu'elle effectuait ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ceux qu'il connaissait.

Ses doigts, crispés à son tee-shirt de toutes leurs forces blanchissaient ses jointures jusqu'à en faire oublier qu'il y avait de la peau. De la sueur coula le long de son dos.

Il eut soudain la désagréable impression que quelqu'un le regardait. Il tourna la tête de coté et il ne s'était pas trompé. Le chef, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, le fixait de ses petits yeux noirs d'où un éclat de malveillance dansait autour de ses pupilles.

« Harry, tu as l'air malade » Dit-il d'une voix étrange, comme si… comme s'il savait ce que Harry savait.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre pour feindre l'état dans lequel il était car il sursauta quand il entendit des sortes de hurlements.

Nadja avait les bras en l'air alors que ses lèvres bougeaient au son de sa voix, des paroles, des cris qu'elle rejetait vers les étoiles. Le ciel dégagé de tous nuages, la lune, pâle, assistait à ce spectacle éprouvant.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Le chaudron de Poudlard et maintenant ça ? En quelques secondes de folie il se dit que si le chaudron avait servit, et que s'ils faisaient appel aux forces du mal, et que, ces gestes, il les connaissait parce qu'il les avait déjà vu, l'ors du tournois des trois sorciers, dans le cimetière…

Nom d'un chien.

Il fut pris de nausées lorsqu'une deuxième chose lui revint à l'esprit.

Son regard passa rapidement la tribu au laser et il se rappela de ce qu'il avait oublié tout à l'heure.

Kahan.

Kahan n'était pas là.

Il se contorsionna pour jeter un œil sur la case où était Draco. Merde, il était sur que Kahan était là bas.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il se sentit tirer en arrière.

« Tu as l'air agité » fit le chef d'une voix enrouée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Harry essaya de se dégager de l'énorme main qui lui broyait l'épaule pour le maintenir en place.

« Je dois couver quelque chose, je voudrais aller voir Malfoy » dit-il en soutenant difficilement le regard du chef, sachant très bien qu'il paraissait être tout sauf innocent.

Les doigts puissants relâchèrent leur prise et Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se lever à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'enfuir sous le regard incrédule de quelques indiens.

Bien sûr, il ne vit pas le regard complice que Nadja lança au vieil homme qui, tout en souriant, ramena à ses lèvres le bout de bambou.

Harry courut comme un fou, il ne savait pas comment il justifierait son comportement auprès des autres indiens le lendemain mais le plus important était de faire en sorte que Malfoy reste en vie encore quelques temps, et puis surtout il voulait découvrir s'il devenait fou ou si ses soupçons étaient à prendre au sérieux.

Il dérapa à l'entrée de la case et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il se stoppa. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir si Malfoy était encore en vie ou mort. En fait les deux cas ne l'arrangeaient pas.

Il hésita jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit étouffé, merde.

Il entra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de faire du bruit, ce qu'il vit lui noua de nouveau l'estomac car il sentait que l'énorme piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés, lui et Malfoy, était en train de se refermer sur eux sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose.

Kahan avait suspendu son geste dès qu'il avait entendu le frottement d'un pied contre le sol, mais trop tard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner pour paraître innocent.

Harry eut envie de vomir en voyant les deux doigts de l'indien enfoncés loin dans la gorge de Malfoy qui tentait, apparemment, désespérément de griffer le sauvage. Sur son autre main trônait le fameux bol en terre cuite qui contenait la fameuse potion, bouillie, chose.

Kahan s'était mis à califourchon sur le blond pour l'empêcher de bouger, et Harry vit rouge.

Il entra, furieux, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : réduire en pièce Kahan qui était de mèche avec la guérisseuse et le chef. Mais Kahan fut plus rapide. Retirant ses doigts sans douceur de la gorge de Malfoy (qui, par reflex, se vomit dessus), il empoigna sa navaja en se levant et menaça Harry.

Dans le mouvement il avait renversé la potion verte qui se rependit sur le sol en terre.

Harry remit ses idées dans l'ordre et eu un mouvement de recul. S'il se faisait planté, il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir d'ici et crèverait comme un con.

Kahan rampait des pieds vers la sortie tout en gardant son arme pointé vers le brun qui fit un écart très large pour le laisser s'enfuir. Le bi de peau avait les yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine, comme tous les autres en somme, à la différence qu'il s'en prenait à la seule personne qu'Harry pouvait encore considérer proche de lui. Quel euphémisme.

Harry et Malfoy était de la même race, il était naturel que malgré les conflits qui les éloignaient, dans ce genres de situations, ils se soutenaient.

Harry lança son regard le plus meurtrier au sauvage qui le soutient quelques secondes, le défiant, avant de sortir.

Harry avait comprit le message : Kahan allait revenir s'occuper de Malfoy.

Quand il fut certains que l'indien avait bel et bien disparu il jeta un œil au blond.

Malfoy était dans un sal état. Ses vêtements étaient couvert de sang séché, de vomit putride et de boue, sa peau de porcelaine était grise et ses cheveux, outre le fait qu'ils devaient abriter toutes sortes de choses, avaient perdu leur éclat blond.

Draco posa une main sur son torse qui se soulevait frénétiquement au grès de sa respiration. Les yeux ouverts, fixés au plafond, perdaient peu à peu l'assurance qu'ils avaient avant. Sa bouche entrouverte et sale, bougeait légèrement, ses lèvres gercées tentaient de formuler les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Et ses joues couvertes de poussières reflétaient dans un triste tableau les sillons de ses larmes.

Harry tourna la tête. Il en avait assez vu et n'avait pas non plus envie d'aider Malfoy à se sentir mieux. Après tout, Malfoy méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Juste la punition de ces crimes. Ouais, bien fait pour sa sale gueule.

Pourtant Harry ne quitta pas la pièce, il colla son dos au mur et se laissa choir sur le sol, comme épuisé de ses forces.

Il ne laisserait personne le détruire. Et sa destruction commençait par le simple fait que Malfoy meurt.

Il regarda les jambes de son ennemi, il semblait que sa cheville formait un angle plus approprié que la dernière fois. Il guérissait.

Harry sourit.

« Allez Malfoy, guérit » murmura-t-il désespérément avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« ****A**** suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Et voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrées ^^

Et oui Kahan n'est pas si gentil que l'on pensait…

Chapitre suivant : les choses vont se corser et s'accélérer, la mort, le sang et les révélations vous attendent !

Bisous !


	11. Le duel

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence.

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note :** je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard mais avec les études, mon boulot d'étudiant et mes examens qui approchent à grand pas je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture. Seulement voilà, écrire c'est toute ma vie alors dès que je trouve cinq minutes je me plonge dans mes documents words !

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**__ : Harry comprend que la potion qui est donnée à Malfoy le détruit en fait petit à petit. Il se rend compte que Kahan est dangereux et semble avoir un intérêt particulier pour Draco. Lors d'un repas avec la tribu, Nadja (qui est le nom de la guérisseuse) fait appel aux esprits du mal et Harry veut s'enfuir avec Malfoy mais il doit attendre que celui-ci soit en état._

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction !

.

.

.

**« Chapitre 11 : Le duel »**

.

.

.

Quand il se réveilla, il n'était plus sûr de où il était. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour accueillir le peu de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce. Ses membres ankylosés refusaient de lui répondre et il avait l'impression d'avoir passer toute la nuit à se battre comme un forcené contre des entités maléfiques.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et par un effort surhumain il réussit à lever son bras pour porter sa main à son front. Il avait chaud et sa tête lui tournait. Heureusement son esprit semblait plus cohérent et même si physiquement il devait ressembler à une larve, mentalement il était bien conscient que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait était loin d'être normal.

La journée d'hier lui revint en mémoire et son cœur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, s'emballa instantanément. Une idée invraisemblable lui traversa l'esprit et malgré ça il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était devenu fou.

Pourquoi sa cicatrice lui ferait mal alors qu'il était dans un monde inconnu, loin de Voldemort et de ses sbires ? Il avait certes découvert un chaudron avec la signature de l'école de sorcellerie la plus reconnue dans la case de la guérisseuse, il avait ensuite assisté à un rituel des plus étranges puisque le rituel en question était, à peu de choses près, identique pour faire appel aux forces du mal. Puis il y avait cette potion que Malfoy avait ingurgité qui semblait réduire ses défenses naturelles.

Et si… si il n'était pas si éloigné de Voldemort après tout ? Cela expliquerait le chaudron, le rituel et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son front.

Il y avait un lien avec Voldemort, il en était sûr.

Il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à bouger un peu. Il remarqua que Malfoy semblait assoupi, sur le coté, on aurait dit qu'il était mort et cette pensée fit rire Harry. Si seulement c'était vrai. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, il avait besoin de cette enflure pour se barrer d'ici.

« Waa… putain ma tête » grogna Harry en s'asseyant contre le mur. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau dansait la salsa et qu'il allait ressortir par tous les trous possibles et inimaginables.

Il n'était pas con non plus, il savait que le rituel de hier soir n'avait rien d'anodin et que son soudain malaise venait des incantations que la vielle bique avait prononcé.

Il se mit à quatre pattes puisque qu'apparemment il lui était impossible de se mettre debout pour l'instant. Il s'avança jusqu'au corps inerte (ho qu'il aimait penser ça) de Malfoy. Une odeur désagréable lui titilla les narines. Il fronça les sourcils sur son ennemi, il devenait urgent qu'il puisse se laver ou alors ils crèveraient tout les deux à cause de l'odeur.

Mais Harry, valeureux, courageux et intrépide, passa outre toutes les dégueulasseries qui recouvraient les vêtements le corps du blond et posa sa main sur son épaule osseuse. Gentiment, il secoua le mangemort comme un prunier en lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Il avait mal à la tête et il ne voulait certainement pas être le seul à être dans cet état (même s'il devait admettre que Malfoy était en bien plus piteux état que lui, il s'en foutait complètement).

« Réveille-toi mangemort ! » il jubilait intérieurement de sa méchanceté. « Ton père est mort écrasé sous un hippogriffe ! » Il fit une pause soudaine en ce rendant compte des absurdités qu'il venait de dire alors que sous lui, Malfoy venait d'ouvrir en grands ses yeux. « HAHAHA ! » Harry riait comme un petit fou, il était en train d'en foutre plein la gueule à ce petit conard répugnant et en plus il profitait de sa faiblesse, et le pire c'est qu'il en était fier !

Harry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il s'était redressé en appuyant de tout son poids sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui, allongé sur le coté, était en train de faire craqué les maigres améliorations et guérisons de son autre épaule sur laquelle il s'était reposé.

Il voulut pousser un cri mais aucun son ne sortit, et Potter, qui semblait avoir perdu la raison continuait de s'appuyer sur lui en insultant ses proches.

« Et ta mère ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a ta mère ? » Hurlait Harry comme un forcené, ne semblant pas du tout se rendre compte de la situation « Elle a les boyaux à l'air, et ses intestins, ils servent de guirlandes pour noël ! » Il éclata de rire suite à sa déclaration qu'il trouvait hilarante. Ses yeux semblaient fous et quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son front, le long de ses joues, passant sur l'ossature nette de sa mâchoire et venaient mourir dans le col de sa chemise.

Harry se pencha un peu plus pour pouvoir admirer l'expression de terreur qu'affichait Malfoy, et il du admettre qu'il était content du tableau qu'il avait réalisé. Malfoy avait les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, sa bouches était entrouverte et tremblait comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer et dessous, du rouge commençait à peindre sa maigre couche de pansement qui entourait son épaule.

Harry aimait bien cette couleur, alors il se redressa, sachant que Malfoy espérait qu'il allait partir, puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'un sourire démentiel étirait ses lèvres il comprit que l'espoir était la perte des hommes. Et sur cette pensée il se laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Malfoy, laissant tout le poids de son corps écraser les os, broyer encore plus cet être qu'il haïssait. Voir ses lèvres s'ouvrirent encore plus grands, ses yeux se voiler doucement, son nez couler et surtout, ce rouge qui colorait tout, qui se rependait lentement à terre, ce rouge qui ressemblait à du sang.

Harry sentit son cœur se retourner lorsqu'un craquement lui parvint aux oreilles.

Toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire lui sauta à la gorge. Il avait perdu les pédales, il était en train de devenir fou. Il perdu son sourire aussi vite qu'il se recula pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait l'impression de reprendre conscience. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, terrifié. Il n'avait pas fait ça, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça.

Il rampa sur les fesses pour s'éloigner le plus possible du corps qu'il venait de casser. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua dans tous les sens.

« Putain j'ai pas fait ça, c'est pas possible ! » gémit Harry dans des plaintes lancinantes. « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je n'ai pas fait ça ! » Cracha-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Ses doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à sang.

Merde, il avait perdu la raison, il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir agis par sa propre volonté. Cet endroit était maléfique, il fallait qu'il fuit au plus vite ou alors il finirait par faire quelque chose qui était contraire à ses principes : tuer. Même si c'était Malfoy qu'il tuait il deviendrait un meurtrier. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. L'incantation de Nadja y était pour quelque chose, il s'était sentit mal directement après. C'était ça, c'est sûr !

Pourtant il n'était même pas convaincu lui-même, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cet endroit le rendait complètement fou. Il allait finir par tuer Malfoy si ça continuait.

Malfoy…

Il leva le regard et tomba sur le dos du blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Harry sembla soudain térrifié à l'idée qu'il l'avait peut-être tué.

Il avança jusqu'au corps et se pencha. Son estomac se noua, sa gorge se pinça et il ne pu se retenir pus longtemps : il se pencha de l'autre coté et cracha.

L'image qu'il venait de voir ne ressortirait plus jamais de son esprit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film d'horreur. L'épaule blessée de Malfoy ne ressemblait même plus à une épaule, du sang avait recouvert le pansement qui s'était déchiré et un bout d'os ressortait de sous l'aisselle.

Rien que d'y repenser Harry déversa le contenue de son estomac une nouvelle fois. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer puis se raisonnant convenablement il se redressa et se pencha de nouveau au dessus de Malfoy essayant de retenir des haut le cœur.

« Malfoy… beuh… » il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se retenir puis reprit « Malfoy tu m'entend ? Ouvre tes yeux si tes vivant » Dit Harry en espérant aucune des deux solutions.

Pourtant le blond ouvrit les yeux et essaya de regarder Harry de coté. Ses lèvres bougèrent difficilement, il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, alors Harry se pencha, en faisant bien attention de ne plus le toucher, et rapprocha son oreille.

« …ard » réussi à prononcer Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Bordel il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, c'était bien la bouilli vaseuse qu'il avait forcé Malfoy à prendre que ce dernier avait perdu la voix. Mais depuis qu'il ne la prenait plus, ses cordes vocales avaient certainement du se ressouder.

« Connard » fit Malfoy après plusieurs tentatives, il reprit difficilement ça respiration.

Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça, je… » le brun déglutit « Je vais te soigner ».

Il mit Malfoy sur le dos en lui arrachant un rictus de pure douleur. L'os dépassait encore plus et Harry cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Pourtant il s'approcha du bras en bouillie, par sa faute.

« On ne peut plus faire confiance à ces personnes » fit Harry faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard accusateur du blond. Un regard qui disait explicitement '_Et moi, je devrais te faire confiance après ça ?'._

Harry n'osa pas soutenir son regard et ferma les yeux. Il se frotta les sourcils en appuyant très fort. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ces horreurs. Il commençait à avoir peur de lui-même. S'il n'était même plus capable de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait il courrait à sa perte et Malfoy devait certainement se rendre compte qu'il n'avait personne sur qui compter, et, surtout pas lui.

Harry se laissa bercer quelques minutes par la respiration sifflante de son ennemi, puis, prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout il fallait bien qu'il répare ce qu'il venait de casser. Il ne cessait de se répéter que sans Malfoy il n'irait pas bien loin dans cette forêt.

Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui essaya de se dégager en se tortillant mais en se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

« Malfoy, je vais te réparer, bouge pas ! » cingla la voix d'Harry comme s'il parlait d'une vielle machine à remettre en état de marche.

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, Potter était encore plus fou que ce qu'il croyait finalement.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard terrorisé de Malfoy et grimpa à califourchon sur son bassin. Il fit une grimace en retroussant ses narines.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sale, que penserait ta mère en te voyant comme ça ? » dit-il avec un rictus amer en essayant d'oublier qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la chemise imbibée de liquide putride. « Essaie de ne pas crier » fit-il d'un ton grave avant de se pencher vers l'épaule meurtrie, enfin, en bouillie.

Malfoy émit un son rauque avant de tourner la tête de l'autre coté et de se pincer les lèvres de toutes ses forces.

Harry observa le garçon qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance malgré que celui-ci fût la cause directe de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il regarda alors dangereusement l'os saillant et rond qui ressortait horriblement par l'aisselle du blond et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, parce qu'il savait que s'il se mettait à réfléchir il s'enfuirait en courant ( et c'était là que se cachait toute la complexité du courage des Griffondors), il poussa sur l'os pour le faire rentrer dans la chaire.

Il y eut des craquements épouvantables et pourtant il continua de pousser en ignorant les cris déchirant que sa 'victime' n'arrivait pas à contenir. Et du sang se mit à couler, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il espérait juste qu'il ne faisait pas pire que mieux, il espérait qu'en remettant cet os à sa place son ennemi arriverait à guérir.

Malfoy ramena son poignet droit à sa bouche pour le mordre, s'il continuait d'hurler il ameuterait toute la tribu.

Il y eu un nouveau craquement et l'os était remit en place, il ne restait que se trou béant sous son bras qu'il fallait vite boucher.

Alors Harry continua d'agir sans réfléchir. Il se retira du corps de Malefoy et se laissa tomber sur ses fesses avant de tirer de tout ses forces sur la jambe de son pantalon et d'en arracher la moitié. Intérieurement il se dit que ce n'était pas du solide. Il continua à déchirer le lambeau de vêtement pour en faire plusieurs bandelettes assez longues pour entourer l'épaule blessée. Il le fit soigneusement, il serra bien fort et une fois qu'il eu fini, se recula pour contempler son œuvre.

Malfoy avait les yeux fermés et son poignet rouge reposait mollement à coté de son visage crispé par la douleur. Son torse se soulevait frénétiquement prouvant qu'il était encore vivant.

Harry le trouva bien plus courageux que lui.

Et cette pensée le mit en colère. Il se leva sans un mot et sortit en jetant un dernier regard mauvais à son ennemi.

Il se dirigea vers le puits pour se laver les mains et se posa contre la pierre sous le soleil ardant et à travers les odeurs de viandes grillées de la veille qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines.

Il avait peur qu'il soit en train de perdre la raison. Ses idées devenaient de plus en plus folles et incohérentes, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Ce monde n'était pas le sien et il s'y sentait mal. Trop de choses le mettaient sur ses gardes et son comportement l'inquiétait. Il aurait tué Malfoy s'il n'était pas revenu à la raison assez vite.

Alors il se dit qu'il aimerait que tout ce manège ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille vite !

(…)

Le soleil filtrait à travers la petite ouverture dans le mur. Il y avait le bruit des criquets qui résonnaient à travers le village et puis celui des remous de l'eau de la rivière de l'autre coté. C'était calme.

Deux jours. Ca faisait deux jours que Harry restait prostré dans la même pièce que Malfoy et qu'il n'était sortit seulement pour aller lui chercher de l'eau et le nettoyer, l'odeur était devenu vraiment insupportable.

Hier, il avait méchamment renvoyé la guérisseuse qui l'avait regardé en coin avant de disparaître dans la chaumière du chef avec sa petite tasse de bouillie verte fumante entre les mains. Depuis personne n'était venu. Kahan n'avait pas tenté d'entrer quand il avait vu qu'Harry se tenait debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés et défiant l'indien du regard.

Malfoy guérissait vite et sa voix était en partie revenue mais il dormait beaucoup et cela avait le don d'agacer Harry qui se murait dans le silence de plus en plus. Il avait toujours eu de la compagnie, même chez sa tante, même lorsqu'il se faisait crier dessus à la place de Dudley son cousin empoté. Il supportait mal la solitude et le fait qu'il ne puisse parler à personne ici le rendait particulièrement morose.

« Malfoy tu dors encore ? » questionna Harry en voyant que le blond remuait un peu plu.

« Non » lui répondit-il d'une voix affaiblie.

Mais même avec ça, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. S'ils étaient encore coincés ici c'était de sa faute et il le savait.

Malfoy releva le haut de son corps lentement en faisant attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son épaule gauche. Il se tâta la cheville et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il réussit à la bouger doucement.

« Ta cheville va mieux on dirait » constata Harry.

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais son sourire disparu rapidement. Il resta dans cette position, à moitié de dos à Harry qui le fixait sans vraiment faire attention.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise avec ce garçon. Il essayait de deviner les pensées de l'autre et il se doutait bien qu'elles ne devaient pas le couvrir de fleur. Il se leva avec difficulté, se rendant compte qu'il avait un peu mal aux genoux à force d'être resté les jambes pliées par terre, puis d'un pas hésitant il se rapprocha du blond.

Le silence était gênant et Malfoy mettait grand soin à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était vraiment pas en bonne position pour faire la causette quand il tourna la tête du coté opposé de où il était.

Harry se mordit violement la lèvre quand il sentit son bras s'avancer vers la nuque de Malfoy. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler encore une fois.

_« Je perd la raison »_ se dit-il alors que le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent la peau blanche.

Il le sentit se raidir sous son toucher, les petits poils de sa nuque se dresser et de la chaire de poule apparaître. Mais le blond ne bougea pas. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à entourer sa nuque et Harry serra. Il serra fort, sa vision embrumée par le souvenir de Luna rendant son dernier souffle dans ses bras.

« Potter ! » Fit Malfoy d'une voix étranglée et légèrement tremblante.

Harry sursauta en reprenant ses esprits et s'écarta de son ennemi aussi vite que l'éclair. Il le vit se masser la nuque et lui envoyer un regard sombre.

« Bordel, si tu veux me tuer fait le maintenant ! » dit Malfoy de sa voix enrouée.

Harry se recula encore, il mit ses mains en avant en signe de protestation mais c'était trop tard. Il se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait du mal alors qu'il était dans un état second. Devenait-il vraiment fou ?

Il sentit le mur lui cogner dans le dos ce qui lui fit comme un choc électrique dans tout son corps. Il balbutia des mots incompréhensibles et sortit en courant de la case.

Dehors dans sa course il bouscula un homme et ne se retourna pas pour s'excuser. Des enfants le regardaient étrangement se demandant surement pourquoi il courait comme quelqu'un qui était pourchassé. Il s'en foutait. Il atteignit en moins d'une minute la rivière.

Il reprit doucement son souffle et s'assit sur un rocher recouvert de mousse verte. Il ramassa un bâton et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Son regard perdu suivait les remous des rapides et de temps en temps il apercevait d'énormes piques sortir de la surface de l'eau et disparaitre aussi vite.

Il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place, surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire. La première fois il s'était dit qu'il était tellement fatigué et secoué par tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé qu'il avait été victime d'hallucinations et avait blessé Malfoy sans le vouloir, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Mais depuis il s'était reposé, il avait mangé, et il avait recommencé. Lorsque ses doigts avaient à peine effleurés la peau diaphane de son cou il avait su immédiatement qu'il perdait encore une fois le contrôle de son corps et il avait pensé à l'étrangler.

Il fronça les sourcils quand plusieurs flashs étourdissant lui hantèrent l'esprit, ces flashs lui montraient le corps de Malfoy raide et encore plus blanc, un peu bleu, les yeux à moitiés ouvert et le visage recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Ses cheveux s'éparpillant tout autour de sa tête et son cou dégagé présentait les marques de doigts qui l'avaient enserré comme un étau jusqu'à le tuer. Il remarqua que la victime avait fermé les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Son estomac se tordit dans tous les sens et il se pencha pour vomir son dernier repas.

Sans le vouloir il revoyait ses images encore une fois et ses poils se dressèrent jusqu'à son échine, une douleur sourde lui traversa tout le corps comme de petites joutes qu'il recevait un peu partout. Il s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche pour essuyer la transpiration.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait vu ça et il ne comprenait pas. Voyait-il ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne s'était pas reprit à tant ?

Avec tout ça il en avait presque oublié le chaudron qu'il avait retrouvé.

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions car un bruit de craquement résonna derrière son dos.

Il se figea, et merde. Qu'est ce qu'il avait été con de s'éloigner, seul.

Il serra les pans de sa chemise entre ses doigts et attendit.

Une pointe froide et aiguisée appuya contre son dos, Kahan.

(…)

Malfoy avait gardé la main contre son cou pendant longtemps, essayant de comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passait. Il avait quelques trous de mémoires du à sa faiblesse et ses blessures. Son regard était plongé vers le trou qui faisait office de fenêtre, liberté. Il voulait sortir d'ici et s'enfuir. Seul ou avec Potter il s'en fichait mais il avait compris que s'il restait ici il lui en couterait la vie.

Tout ses indiens et leurs faux semblant de bonté et de gentillesse, s'il avait bien appris une chose avec les mangemorts était qu'il fallait se méfier de tout le monde et constamment. Il plissa les yeux en se souvenant de Jordan, une jeune recrue, un jeune mangemort qui était entré dans les rangs peu après lui, il était gentil et méchant, mais il avait un mal fou à dissimuler les choses à cacher.

Draco l'avait surpris en train de regarder longuement une photo, il se souvient que les yeux de son camarade brillaient avec une telle puissance qu'il s'était douté que la personne qui se trouvait sur la photo devait compter pour lui. Malheureusement les autres mangemorts étaient tombé sur cette photo en question et Draco n'avait plus jamais revu Jordan. On lui avait dit qu'il avait été tué pendant une mission chez les moldus.

Draco ne les avait pas cru mais n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Il avait par hasard trouvé la précieuse photo de Jordan sous un meuble, recouverte de poussière et il avait compris pourquoi il avait soudainement disparu. Sur la photo il y avait le portrait d'une jeune femme au visage pale encadré par de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient au niveau de ses épaules. Luna Lovegood, qui faisait partie du camp de Potter et sa clique.

Tout liens, quels qu'ils soient, avec le camp ennemi était puni, et Jordan était mort parce qu'il avait aimé une fille du mauvais camp.

Draco se souvenait qu'il avait ressentit une pointe d'amertume et s'était dit que c'était bien fait, il l'avait pourtant prévenu que l'amour était un sentiment futile qui avait causé la perte de trop d'homme.

Il soupira longuement, il n'avait cas l'écouter et se méfier un peu plus.

Il regarda le soleil qui avait bien avancé dans le ciel puis jeta un regard à la porte, bon, quand est ce que Potter allait revenir ? Sans l'envie de l'étrangler cette fois. Il avait l'impression quelquefois, quand son regard croisait malencontreusement celui du brun, que celui-ci semblait un peu perdu.

Il se pencha et s'aida du mur pour se lever. Sa cheville était encore un peu douloureuse mais il réussit à faire quelques pas dans la petite pièce. Il sourit, c'était déjà une petite victoire. Alors il avisa la sortit d'un œil brillant. Il avait enfin pouvoir remplir de nouveau ses poumons d'un bon bol d'air frais quand soudain, à l'entrebâillement un corps épais se dressa devant lui.

« Que… ? » fit-il sous la surprise.

Il eu juste le temps d'analyser la situation avant de recevoir un énorme coup sur le haut du crâne et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Pas encore inconscient il vit la personne se pencher vers lui pour lui pincer les joues, il émit un faible gémissement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut une sorte de gourdin être brandit vers le plafond et sans qu'il ne puisse y échapper le gourdin fendit l'air en deux puis plus rien.

Un sourire malsain et fier étira les rides présentes autour de la bouche de la guérisseuse.

(..)

Harry s'était levé lentement pour éviter de se planter sur la pointe de la lance de son assaillant. Il se tourna et fit face comme il s'y était attendu à Kahan. Il ne fut pas surpris et l'indien s'en rendit compte et brandit sa lance sous la gorge d'Harry qui mit ses mains en avant pour lui montrer qu'il était inoffensif.

« Bonjour Kahan » Dit Harry avec un rictus amer, espérant secrètement s'en sortir.

L'indien fronça les sourcils et abaissa son arme, mais pas trop bas. Il se saisit de sa navaja de sa main droite et regarda Harry, les yeux brillants de folie, pour les deux.

Kahan lui lança son poignard et Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et regarda l'homme de travers.

« Draco » Prononça l'indien difficilement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et éclata de rire, Kahan se mit immédiatement en défensive.

« Alors, tu veux te battre avec moi en duel ? Pour ce connard prétentieux ? » S'esclaffa Harry sachant que Kahan ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Il passa son index sur la longueur de la lame tranchante et repris « Soit, que tu veuilles t'accoupler avec n'est pas mon problème, mais je suis Harry Potter tu sais, et tu ne me tueras pas… » Et sur ces mots il fonça droit sur le bi de peau.

Kahan évita le coup de poignard de justesse en se jetant sur le coté. Harry avait un regard de fou furieux et le sourire démentiel qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles le rendait encore plus dangereux.

Kahan se remit en position de combat et ils attaquèrent en même temps. La pointe de sa lance déchira un bout de la chemise du brun qui s'arrêta pour regarder l'état de ses vêtements.

« Zut, j'avais plus que ça à me mettre » fit Harry en se débarrassant de sa chemise puis il fonça de nouveau sur Kahan, brandissant l'arme en avant et évitant celle de son combattant. Il réussit à le griffer à l'épaule et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il lui sauta dessus, les renversant tout les deux juste au bord de la rivière.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en essayant de s'affliger des blessures mortelles, et quand la tête de l'indien fut pendu au dessus de l'eau ils s'arrêtèrent.

Harry était en position de force en étant assis sur le ventre de son ennemi qui avait pratiquement les cheveux qui pendaient dans l'eau de la dangereuse rivière. Harry eu une brillante idée lorsqu'il aperçut les piques dorsales du monstre faire surface et s'approcher de la rive où ils étaient.

Kahan comprit immédiatement et ses iris se rétrécirent. Il essaya de se dégager mais Harry leva le poignard pour le planter au niveau de la poitrine. Son coup fut stopper par le bois de la lance que l'indien avait eu le temps de mettre en travers devant lui pour se protéger. Harry continuait d'appuyer de toutes ses forces pour faire céder le bois.

Soudain une gueule énorme remplies de dents acérées jaillit hors de l'eau, prête à avaler les deux hommes en entier.

Harry se retira en une faction de seconde pour éviter de se faire tuer. Il vit Kahan rouler sur le coté juste avant qu'une centaine de pointes luisantes se plantent sur le rebord de où il se trouvait. Le monstre émit un râle assourdissant en essayant de retirer ses dents de la terre, son corps long et écailleux bougeait de droite à gauche et sa queue frappait l'eau et éclaboussait tout sur son passage. Tout un pan du bord craqua et tomba à l'eau libérant la bête qui replongea immédiatement en émettant des crissements insupportables.

Harry et Kahan avaient regardé la scène étrange, puis l'indien se retourna, lance en avant et le front plissé, se rendant compte qu'il avait faillit se faire avoir.

Harry se crispa sur sa navaja et se mit en position, prêt à sauter à droite ou à gauche pour échapper aux coups. Il avait bien compris qua dans ce duel il n'y aurait qu'un survivant.

Kahan fonça en hurlant de rage, Harry s'écarta et sans réfléchir planta sa lame dans le vide, en essayant de toucher le métis, il ne s'arrêtait plus, donnant coups sur coups, ne les laissant pas respirer une seule seconde, il voulait gagner.

L'indien se baissa en évitant l'arme et d'un coup de jambe habile il renversa le brun sur le sol qui se tordit de douleur en sentant une pierre déchirer la peau de son dos.

Mais il reprit contenance rapidement et voyant Kahan se jeter sur lui, il pointa son arme en avant.

Un bruit de déchirure lui parvint aux oreilles, il avait fermé les yeux et n'aurait su dire si c'était lui ou l'autre qui venait de prendre le coup fatal.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Coucou ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même si j'ai cru que j'allais attraper le syndrome de la page blanche vers le début xp.

J'essaie de faire un travail psychologique sur la personne d'Harry, c'est difficile mais je pense que j'y arrive à peu près.

Bisous, à la prochaine !


	12. La marque des ténèbres

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence.

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note :** Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente !

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**__ : Harry se rend compte qu'il perd un peu la raison et que ce village est maléfique. Dans un état second il ré-ouvre la plaie de Malfoy. Quand il reprend conscience il essai de remettre Draco sur pied. Choqué de ce qu'il lui a fait subir, Harry s'éloigne un peu pour respirer sauf qu'il a une visite plutôt inattendue : Kahan le provoque en duel. Les deux hommes vont se battre jusqu'à la mort._

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction !

_**Attention ! Certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent choquer !**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Chapitre 12 : La marque des ténèbres »**

_« J'ai des rêves que vous ne comprenez pas » R.V_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un petit silence s'installa et fut couper par des bruits étranglés. Harry sentit des gouttes lui tomber sur le visage et il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Kahan avait le regard perdu et il semblait apeuré, du sang lui coulait de la bouche et des plaintes lentes faisaient trembler ses cordes vocales. Tout les deux baissèrent la tête en même temps vers la lame étincelante de la navaja qui continuait de disparaître dans le ventre de l'indien.

« Ha- Harry -» dit Kahan en crachant du sang sur le visage de son tueur. Son regard fut comme vidé et recouvert d'un voile puis son corps retomba lourdement sur Harry qui entendit un craquement quand l'autre bout de sa lame ressortit par son dos.

Harry fut hypnotisé par le sang qui luisait sous le soleil sur le bout de son arme.

Il avait gagné.

« Hahaha ! Haha ha ! » Il se mit un rire et à pleurer. Des larmes coulèrent dans ses oreilles et ses yeux lui brulaient. Il venait de tuer un homme. Il venait de tuer.

Il fut pris d'un nouveau rire incontrôlable puis pleurnicha comme une gamine qui venait de perdre son doudou préféré.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se calme. Il poussa le corps de Kahan sur le coté, il avait encore les yeux ouverts et Harry eut un relent venant de son estomac. Il revit les images de Malfoy et secoua la tête. Il essaya de ne pas réfléchir tout de suite et retira le couteau du ventre de sa victime.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi couvert de sang. Il posa l'arme à ses pieds et doucement, fit rouler le corps du métis jusqu'à la rivière.

« C'était toi ou moi » fit Harry d'une voix morne avant de jeter le corps dans l'eau. Immédiatement une forme noire remua sous la surface et le corps de Kahan disparut, laissant à Harry le loisir d'admirer le rouge remonter et teindre la surface de l'eau.

Il préféra s'éloigner rapidement en remettant toutefois sa chemise lacérée qui s'imprégna tout de suite du sang présent sur son corps. Il prit le poignard et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le village. Il savait qu'avec tout ce sang sur le visage et sur sa chemise il allait avoir du mal à passer inaperçu. Alors pour limiter les dégâts il s'essuya rapidement les joues et le front.

Il venait de tuer. Il venait de tuer. Cette phrase de répétait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un écho qui rebondissait indéfiniment. Il était un meurtrier, même si les circonstances lui avaient été atténuantes, il s'était toujours promit que la seule personne qu'il tuerait serait Voldemort, et le voilà avec la mort d'un pauvre indien qui, primitif, avait juste voulu garder, protéger son terrain de chasse. C'était comme ça que faisait les animaux non ? Les deux mâles se battaient pour la femelle jusqu'à la mort, le gagnant pouvait s'accoupler avec celle-ci.

Harry se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils en regardant les paumes de ses mains rougies de sang séché.

Mais cela n'avait aucun rapport. Kahan s'était peut-être battu pour ça, mais lui, Harry s'était battu pour sa vie. Alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir de nouveau les huttes , il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, il savait aussi qu'il ne réalisait pas encore l'ampleur et toute l'horreur de son geste, et que lorsque ce moment là arriverait il n'aimerait pas être la personne qui serait à coté de lui.

Toutefois, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait ou non de jeter le corps dans la rivière. C'était barbare. Il n'avait jamais détesté Kahan, la moindre des choses aurait été de l'enterrer, c'était un bon chasseur, mais un peu fou.

Harry était persuadé que de toute façon tout le monde ici était fou, alors que lui-même était en train de perdre complètement la boule.

Arrivé au village, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. La place état désertique, tout autant que le reste. La première chose qu'il fit fut de déglutir bruyamment et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi son regard se dirigea vers la chaumière qu'il partageait avec Malfoy. Ses jambes se mirent à bouger toute seules et il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la pièce où il avait passé bien trop de temps.

Son cœur rata deux battements. Le premier parce que le blond n'était pas là, le deuxième parce qu'il y avait une belle auréole de sang à ses pied.

« Merde », murmura-t-il, il arrivait trop tard.

Il s'accroupit et passa son index sur la tâche rougeâtre et le porta ensuite sous ses yeux. Le sang était frais, Malfoy n'était peut-être pas encore mort.

Les neurones fonctionnant à mille à l'heure Harry se releva d'un bond, sortit précipitamment dehors et, saisissant le manche de son arme, il courut comme un fou jusqu'à la case de la guérisseuse, entra comme une furie en pointant son poignard devant lui pour trancher la gorge de ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route.

Ce fut le silence du vide qui l'accueillit.

A terre, c'était le chaos, on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée. Quelques carcasses de la pièce adjacente jonchaient le sol de l'entrée, des bocaux avaient du voler à travers tout car il y avait du verre planté dans les murs, dans les coffres en osier et les restes de viandes putrides et moisies. Le banc aménagé en bois était renversé et un sac contenant des céréales était éventré et vomissait son contenu jusqu'à ses pieds.

Harry conclut sans grande difficulté qu'il y avait eu une lutte acharnée ici, et que la tornade devait être Draco. Si on prenait en compte la probabilité qu'il n'était qu'assommé et qu'il avait reprit conscience entre deux, ce qui rassurait Harry car il n'avait pas envie de faire face à la probabilité dans laquelle Malfoy était déjà mort et que dans quel cas le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'avait aucune explication et il détestait les mystères. Il y avait déjà bien assez de mystères à éclaircir, ce monde, cette jungle, cette guérisseuse douteuse, tous ces indiens…

Il jeta un œil dans les deux autres pièces, au cas où, mais n'y trouva que le même désastre qu'avait subie l'entrée. Il remarqua tout de même que le chaudron de Poudlard qu'il avait renversé la dernière fois avait disparut.

Et si… si finalement, ils n'avaient pas atterrit si loin que ça de Poudlard ?

Soudain un cri déchirant le fit sursauter. C'était Malfoy.

Il sortit à la hâte, trébuchant maladroitement sur un des monticules de viandes, et fit plusieurs fois le tour de dizaine de chaumières, en vain. Mais il ne se découragea pas, il longeait les murs, avançait à pas de loup, parfois accroupi, parfois à genoux, se planquait derrière divers objets lorsqu'il entendait le moindre petit bruit.

Un souvenir de lui en train de jouer à des jeux de guerre lui vint en mémoire à cause de la similitude de ses gestes.

Et il était là, caché derrière un tas de rondin de bois lorsque ses narines se retroussèrent quand une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint. Une odeur épouvantable, indescriptible, il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi horrible. Il se pinça le nez et se força à respirer avec la bouche, mais même ça, il avait l'impression que ses papilles gustatives pouvaient sentir, goûter cette affreuse effluve qui s'imprégnait en lui, dans ses cheveux, sur ses vêtements plein de sang.

L'idée de s'enfuir loin d'ici en laissant Malfoy à son triste sort lui effleura l'esprit.

Mais la maigre once d'héroïsme qui était encore présente dans son corps se réanima. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul.

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme en sentant le courage et une rage sans nom grimper en lui, en un instant il se sentit invincible et de ses pupilles brillantes, il suivit la fumée verte qui émanait du petit bois derrière l'énorme hutte du chef.

Comme un taureau en plein combat, il tapa son pied sur le sol et souffla bruyamment par le nez pour éliminer la dernière lueur de peur. Il avait la chance qu'à ce moment précis sa conscience lui permit de comprendre qu'il était complètement fou, ce qui le fit sourire étrangement et plonger dans le petit bois feuillu, la pointe de sa navaja en avant prête à se planter dans tout et n'importe quoi , tout en poussant un cris rageur, comme les guerriers avant de s'élancer dans le combat.

Il avançait tellement vite que son visage gardait les nombreuses traces de micro coupures des feuilles qu'il s'était pris en plein visage.

Il dérapa plusieurs fois sur des branches et sur des choses plus ou moins molles qui faisaient du bruit, il ne baissa jamais les yeux pour voir sur quoi il pouvait bien poser les pieds. Il avait une mission : sauver Malfoy. Et rien n'arrêterait sa douce folie.

Il finit sa course à plat ventre à la lisière d'une clairière. Caché derrière des buissons touffus, il écoutait le brouhaha assourdissant de plein de voix, hommes, femmes et enfants confondus. Il du se retenir de vomir à cause de l'odeur qui était devenu de plus en plus forte. Il se fraya un chemin en rampant entre les racines et écarta quelques branches pour observer la scène et surtout essayer d'apercevoir le blond.

Ce qu'il vit dépassait toutes ses espérances et surtout le fit revenir trois ans en arrière, dans le cimetière où Cédric Diggory avait rendu son dernier souffle en essayant de le protéger.

La tribu complète était agenouillée en cercle autour de ce qui semblait être le chaudron en étain, qu'Harry avait renversé, posé en hauteur sur plusieurs rondins. De la fumée verte en sortait mais ne semblait pas déranger les narines des indiens qui, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, et la bouche en train de formuler des incantations, devaient avoir été immunisés contre les odeurs. Un feu crépitant sous le chaudron semblait grandir de plus en plus.

La guérisseuse était debout en train de s'égosiller en répétant des formules en latin qu'Harry crut reconnaitre pendant un affreux instant. Ses bras gesticulaient dans tous les sens, comme la dernière fois. Ses long cheveux gris étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles et son visage ridé par la vieillesse la rendait encore plus laide. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une machette et c'est là que Harry LE vit.

Malfoy était en train de se débattre comme un fou furieux contre deux énormes molosses qui le tenaient par les poignets et par les chevilles. Son tee-shirt avait disparu et de nombreuses griffures décoraient sa poitrine.

« Lâchez-moi ! Bande de primates dégénérés ! » Hurlait le blond à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales en essayant de donner des coups de pieds dans le visage d'un de ses assaillants.

Harry nota alors plusieurs choses très rapidement dans son esprit : La cheville de Malfoy avait l'air d'être guérie, son épaule aussi étrangement… Il fronça les sourcils.

Les deux hommes avaient couché le blond sur le dos sur une sorte de croix en bois et étaient en train de lui lier les extrémités avec des cordes pendant que Nadja semblait entrer en transe, ses yeux se révulsant abominablement et ses mains tremblant le long de son corps. La machette balançait au rythme de ses tressautements.

Des bruits sourds faisaient vibrer le corps d'Harry, il avait l'impression que ça venait d'en dessous, sous terre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait dans un tambour.

La croix commença à être hissée, exposant un jeune homme à moitié nu et épuisé de s'être battu. Son torse se soulevait frénétiquement et de la sueur coulait de son front. Ses bras étaient écartés, montrant ainsi une énorme cicatrice rose partant de son aisselle et remontant jusqu'à son épaule, l'affreuse marque des ténèbres semblait encore plus visible que d'habitude. Ses chevilles avaient été liées ensemble et le tableau en entier fit ricaner Harry.

« Manque plus que les clous » ironisa t-il d'une voix basse.

Le bruit de boom boom s'intensifia pendant qu'il essayait d'imaginer un plan pour secourir son ennemi. Il avait bien envie de se mettre à courir à travers tout en hurlant comme un fou, histoire de les distraire mais vu le nombre qu'ils étaient il n'allait pas faire long feu non plus. Fait chier pourquoi il avait tué Kahan ? Il l'aurait surement aidé à le délivrer même si en échange Malfoy aurait du donner son corps.

Nadja sortit de sa transe et s'adressa à la tribu dans leur langue, Harry avait beau essayer de tendre l'oreille il ne comprenait strictement rien. La croix imposante était maintenant droite, Malfoy tirait comme un forcené sur ses liens pour essayer de les défaire mais aucun de ses efforts ne furent récompensés.

« Vous êtes fous ! Détachez-moi ! » S'époumonait-il.

La guérisseuse se tourna alors vers lui, le regard perçant, son index et son pouce caressant la tranche aiguisée de la lame de sa machette. Elle pointa du bout de son arme la marque noire qui trônait sur l'avant bras du blond. Ce geste du réveiller l'assemblée car tous se mirent à scander les même mots, le poing en l'air.

Et Harry comprit qu'il avait encore une fois été complètement aveugle au point de ne même pas être intrigué par le fait que ni la guérisseuse, ni le chef de la tribu, ni Kahan, ni personne n'avait semblé curieux de voir ce tatouage. Il comprit aussi que Kahan les avait épargné dans la forêt non pas parce qu'il avait l'âme d'un sauveur mais parce qu'il avait du voir la marque de Voldemort sur le bras de Draco.

Qu'importe l'époque dans laquelle ils soient tout les deux tombés, qu'importe l'endroit, ce qui était sûr était que Voldemort y avait laissé sa trace.

Nadja avait été la deuxième personne à avoir vu la marque sur son bras, elle avait pourtant pris soin de ne pas égarer son regard trop longtemps dessus pour ne pas attirer les soupçons d'Harry, seulement, le brun avait vite compris qu'on droguait le blond et toute cette histoire « d'enfant de la lune » n'était qu'une belle mascarade pour cacher leurs véritables intentions.

Ils voulaient faire naître un seigneur des ténèbres.

Soudain une paire de jambes brune se plaça devant son champs de vision et il tomba à la renverse en étouffant un cris de surprise pour ne pas attirer l'attention du guerrier qui surveillait les alentours, lance à la main, arc et flèches dans le dos et navaja accrochée à la cuisse.

Le guerrier s'arrêta un instant et pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ne voyant rien d'inquiétant il reprit ses aller-retour incessant.

« Merde, merde, merde… » Murmura Harry quand il se rendit compte qu'une dizaine de guerriers étaient postés tout le tour de la clairière en guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

Il regretta amèrement d'avoir perdu sa baguette, il se sentit faible et impuissant. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait aider Malfoy sans magie. Il était nul en combat de corps à corps, même si il s'était jugé plutôt bon contre Kahan mais c'était différent, il n'avait pas toute sa tête et surtout Kahan était tout seul et de corpulence égale. Il n'arriverait jamais à battre dix hommes recouvert de muscles, entrainés au combat à lui tout seul, c'était impossible. Ca marchait dans les films de science fiction mais il n'était pas un héro, ni dans un film. Il était le survivant.

Les bruits de tambours devinrent plus forts et Harry vibrait de partout.

Il entendit un grognement derrière lui. D'un seul coup tout son sang le quitta, son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent de toute leur force au manche de son couteau et il n'avait même plus la force de se retourner, ou plutôt, la peur l'avait tétanisé et il était incapable de faire un mouvement.

Malfoy crèverait d'une manière inconnue et lui crèverait bouffé, merde, il avait réussi à s'échapper tant de fois.

Il tordit lentement le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir par quel genre de monstre il allait faire office de repas. Seulement il n'eut même pas besoin de bouger plus car une gigantesque patte poilue se trouvait à dix centimètres de sa main tenant la navaja. Il déglutit difficilement et leva la tête.

XXXXX

Draco se sentait vidé de ses forces. Il avait beau leur crier qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ou leur demander ce qu'ils lui voulaient mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Et puis cette odeur le répugnait.

Dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux c'était pour se retrouver face à une centaine de personne en train de le dévisager, le regard brillant de folie et la bouche incurvée en un sourire diabolique. La vielle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser des conneries dans sa langue, et ses affreux tambours lui soulevaient le cœur à chaque coup. Il avait l'impression que tous ces malades n'entendaient, ne sentaient même pas que quelque chose vibrait, car une chose était sûre, ces coups, ces vibrations ne venaient pas d'ici.

Il avait mal partout, la peau de ses bras le tirait et il avait la désagréable impression que sa blessure était en train de se rouvrir pour la… troisième fois ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort d'une infection, et maintenant on l'avait attaché comme un animal, à la vu de tous, faible et vulnérable.

Le chef apparut de derrière un énorme tas de rondin. Il fut accueilli par des applaudissements et des cris de joie. La vielle folle le fixait intensément, il avait l'impression de pouvoir y voir sa mort.

Elle fut soulevée par les deux molosses qui l'avaient accroché, elle poussa la foule à faire plus de bruit encore alors qu'elle donnait des coups de talon sur les pectoraux de ses porteurs. Ils l'emmenèrent près de lui. Il du se retenir de lui cracher au visage quand elle lui sourit, découvrant des dents gâtées et pourries, mais il réussit à lui envoyer son regard le plus meurtrier, pour sa fierté.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la tâche noire qui ornait son avant bras, doucement elle la caressa comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde puis elle y approcha sa machette, le regard aussi brillant qu'un enfant qui aurait retrouvé son doudou qu'il avait perdu.

Draco était horrifié, elle n'allait pas lui couper le bras ?

A cette pensée il se mit à gesticuler et à se tortiller comme il pouvait sous les rires de l'autre hyène. Elle leva le bras en l'air, prenant de l'élan, prêt à lui trancher le membre sans scrupule quand un cri déchirant stoppa net son geste, faisant disparaître son immonde sourire.

Draco releva la tête aussi et il ne savait dire s'il était heureux ou s'il allait se vomir dessus tellement il avait peur.

Une gigantesque bête noire était en train de déchiqueter le corps d'un des indiens qui surveillait les alentours.

Elle devait bien faire trois mètres de haut, était recouverte d'une fourrure épaisse et noire. Son énorme gueule était pourvue de milliers de dents pointues et ses trois yeux globuleux gesticulaient au bout d'immenses antennes visqueuses.

La panique envahit chaque corps et les individus se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, se renversant, se poussant les uns les autres pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible du coté opposé du monstre. La guérisseuse tomba lourdement sur le sol pendant que les deux hommes prenaient la fuite.

Draco regardait, il ne pouvait faire que ça, le monstre bondir et attraper dans sa gueule une femme qui hurla en sentant ses os se faire broyer alors que son homme essayait de la tirer vers lui par les bras pour la sauver, si bien qu'il finit sur les fesses, les avant bras déchirés de sa compagne entre les mains.

Draco détourna le regard. Le mouvement de foule l'intrigua un peu plus, tout le monde courait dans l'autre sens à présent. Quelques gosses avaient été piétinés par ceux qui ne pensaient qu'à leur vie en premier.

Il se tortilla, espérant qu'avec la sueur il puisse se libérer quand il entendit un grondement sourd derrière lui et un autre monstre apparaître en attrapant dans sa gueule immense tous ce qui bougeait un peu trop. Il resta tétanisé quelques secondes avant de gesticuler encore plus fort et plus vite.

« Malfoy ! »

Draco croyait rêver. Il baissa la tête et vit Potter, un arc dans le dos et un poignard dans la main. Il avisa rapidement ses vêtements couvert de sang séché mais il y avait plus important pour le moment.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce… Libère-moi ! » Supplia-t-il.

Harry escalada la croix et par des gestes un peu maladroits il commença à couper les liens mais la corde était un peu plus solide qu'il ne le croyait.

« Dépêche ! » couinait Malfoy en regardant derrière le dos d'Harry.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » répondit-il en tranchant le dernier fils et libérant un premier poignet.

Il se glissa jusqu'à l'autre coté et répéta les mêmes gestes encore plus rapidement.

« Nooooon ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper ! » Meugla la voix stridente de Nadja.

Harry se tourna pour la toiser.

« Potter, COUPE ! » Ordonna Malfoy pour que le brun retourne à sa tâche.

La vielle poussa un cri de rage avant de courir vers eux dans l'idée de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle ne fit juste pas attention à l'énorme bête noire qui piquait un sprint vers elle, la gueule grande ouverte et les dents recouvertes de sang prêtent à s'enfoncer allègrement dans ses chaires.

Il y eu un bruit de craquement abominable, Harry se força à ne pas se retourner alors qu'il libéra le deuxième poignet de Malfoy. Il délia facilement les chevilles qui avaient été nouées moins attentivement que les poignets.

En retombant sur le sol, Malfoy se massa les poignets et regarda Harry d'une lueur étrange, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux de glace. Il pouvait y lire un merci, tout simplement.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'émouvoir devant les beaux yeux de Malfoy, il fallait qu'ils se cassent, et en vitesse.

Alors Harry lui attrapa la main et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put en direction du bois, forçant Malfoy à faire fit de sa blessure récente à la cheville. S'ils voulaient vivre, il fallait courir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« A suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Coucou !

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre mais soyez patient, dans le prochain les langues se dénoueront ! Et surtout on verra les premiers vrais rapprochements entre Harry et Draco ! Huhu ! Peut-être un premier baiser ? O_O

Aussi, je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer des review mais là je suis un peu déçue quand même, quand je vois le nombre de visites que j'ai sur cette fic et sur le dernier chapitre et quand je vois le peu de review que j'ai eu au dernier chapitre posté (3) pour plus de 3000 visites ça me rend un peu morose… Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ça.

Je ne vous oblige à rien mais c'est vrai qu'avec deux review je ne peux pas vraiment me faire une idée si mon chapitre à plu ou non.

Enfin bref, je continuerais à poster même si je crois que finalement mes retards immenses sur le postage des suites est du au manque de commentaires… Et donc de motivation.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Ou est ce que vous aviez imaginé autre chose ?

Bisous ! Au prochain chapitre les cocottes !


	13. Ne pas t'abandonner

**Rating:** M (-18 !)

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres, attention, rating M ! Meurtre, violence.

**Résumé:** Une guerre prématurée, surprise du Lord. Harry part se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard donnant toutes ses forces. Il tombe sur Malfoy et à cause d'un sort, se retrouvent perdus dans une immense jungle inconnue…

**Note :** Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente !

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**__ : Harry, toujours un peu plus fou, combat contre Kahan, il gagne et l'indien meurt. Harry décide de rentrer au village les pensées envahies par de sombres idées. Lorsqu'il arrive il découvre à son grand dam que c'est calme, vide et inquiétant. Il ne trouve plus Draco et part à sa recherche. Une horrible odeur arrive à le conduire jusqu'au blond et il découvre un spectacle des plus surprenant. Draco est étendu sur une croix de deux mètres de haut et Nadja prépare une incantation avec l'aide de toute la tribu. Cependant des monstres gigantesques et poilus surgissent de nulle part et attaquent la tribu, Nadja meure entre les crocs de l'un d'eux. Harry profite de la cohue pour libérer Draco et ils s'enfuient vers la sombre forêt…_

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction !

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre treize : ****Ne pas t'abandonner**

« _L'amour ne veut pas la durée il veut l'instant et l'éternité._ » Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.

.

.

.

Avant de lire je vous conseille d'écouter ça pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-w-a- t-c-h-?-v-=-W-o-j-o-p-w-j-r-s-n-Y

Enlevez les tirets. Si le lien n'apparaît pas taper ce qui suit dans la barre de recherche d'un site hébergeur de vidéos (_Quake II Descent Into Cerberon_).

.

.

.

Harry courait vite, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, mais étrangement il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était parce que sa vie était – pour la dix septième fois – en danger, mais pour autre chose de plus difficile à saisir.

Il serrait la main de Malfoy dans la sienne à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, leur deux paumes étaient moites mais aucun d'eux n'avoueraient que c'était à cause de l'immense trouille qui avait élue domicile au creux de leur ventre et faisait battre leur cœur à mille à l'heure. Il tirait le corps à sa suite et Malfoy avait bien faillit tomber plusieurs fois, et au plus ils s'enfonçaient entre les immenses arbres aux formes inquiétantes, au plus Harry serrait ses doigts sur la main de son ennemi, hors de question qu'il le lâche. Il l'avait entendu gémir de douleur plusieurs fois derrière lui mais avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter, en plus la lumière disparaissait, la nuit tombait lentement et Harry commençait à avoir du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Les ombres devenaient plus grandes et menaçantes et il remarqua au même instant que la première étoile pointait le bout de son nez, à travers une petite ouverture entre la cime de deux énormes arbres feuillus.

Sa main glissa brusquement de celle de Malfoy alors qu'il sautait au dessus d'une racine qui ressortait du sol en formant un pont. Harry se força à arrêter son élan de course folle en enfonçant ses pieds dans la terre et il se retourna. Le blond avait chuté en se prenant la racine dans les pieds. Il semblait à bout de force alors qu'il se relevait péniblement sur ses avants bras et Harry cru un instant voir les yeux gris briller.

Il se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de se demander pourquoi les yeux de Malfoy brillaient dans la nuit surtout qu'il pensait avoir vu d'autres petits yeux les observer - enfin observer la proie qu'était devenu le blond en étant si vulnérable dans cette position – derrière un petit buisson. Il lui chopa le bras et le releva comme s'il soulevait un sac à patate d'une seule main, se saisit de son poignet cette fois-ci, cela glisserait beaucoup moins, et d'un regard entendu qu'il échangea avec le garçon ils reprirent leur course effrénée à travers les enfers.

Draco avait atrocement mal aux pieds, Harry ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué étant données les circonstances mais il était pieds nus et il ressentait chaque trou, chaque bosse sous la plante de ses pieds. Il avait la peau écorchée, il avait posé le pied sur des choses piquantes, molles et rugueuses parfois mais n'avait jamais voulu baisser les yeux. Il voulait d'abord survivre, il n'avait pas survécu trois fois de suite pour mourir maintenant, alors quand il avait trébuché maladroitement et que la main du survivant l'avait quitté il avait d'abord paniqué parce que sa première pensée n'avait pas été dirigée vers le bruit étrange qu'avait fait son genoux en rencontrant le sol, non, mais plutôt à la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac que Potter l'abandonne.

Mais il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il n'avait pas encore décidé de le laisser crever comme un chien malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui cracher à la figure. Alors Draco puisait dans ses dernières ressources afin de suivre le fou qu'était devenu Potter. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait trop peur de mourir maintenant qu'il savait quel effet cela faisait d'être si proche d'elle. Il l'avait frôlé du bout de ses doigts et l'image du sombral qui l'avait fixé avec ses yeux globuleux enfoncés dans son crâne ne quittait plus son esprit.

Harry avançait complètement à l'aveugle, il ne voyait plus rien du tout. La nuit était tombée et pour arranger le tout des nuages s'étaient plantés devant la lune, empêchant la luminosité d'éclairer leur chemin. Il ne savait pas si Malfoy était conscient que quelque chose les suivait depuis quelques minutes – surement pas sinon il aurait vu ce connard le bousculer pour qu'il se fasse bouffer en premier – mais il commençait à vraiment paniquer même s'il essayait de garder contenance en face de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur des monstres la journée, car le jour il pouvait facilement les repérer, mais la nuit c'était une autre histoire. Il pouvait très bien mélanger l'ombre d'un buisson avec une bestiole ou l'inverse et passer à coté de celle-ci sans la voir, et c'était vraisemblablement ce qu'il s'était passé. Son ouïe fine avait entendu des bruits de plusieurs pattes courir sur le sol, derrière et à coté d'eux, il n'avait même pas envie de parier sur le nombre de patte que devait avoir cette chose.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, le poids de Malfoy s'écrasant contre son dos, mais il venait de voir passer quelque chose devant lui à toute vitesse, c'était sûr. Un buisson qui bouge ça n'existe pas, ou alors il était tellement en proie à la peur qu'elle lui faisait imaginer n'importe quoi. Il plissa les yeux, prêt à reprendre la course même si la proximité qu'avait Malfoy contre lui le déstabilisait un peu – il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre ses omoplates tellement l'autre s'était collé à lui, mort de trouille- mais lorsqu'il revit cette forme noire passer de nouveau devant lui comme un éclair il se raidit et rapidement improvisa une idée.

« Malfoy , » dit-il en poussant le blond vers un énorme tronc, « grimpe, vite. » termina-t-il en se forçant à garder un ton des plus calme possible pour évité la panique, bien qu'ils ne soient que deux et que lui était intérieurement en train de paniquer comme pas possible.

Malfoy comprit bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il se força à garder son calme sinon il était sur de crever d'une crise cardiaque. Il ne se posa pas de questions non plus alors que Potter le laissait passer avant lui, risque qu'il prenait. Le temps qu'il mettrait pour grimper ne serait-ce que sur la première branche serait peut-être le temps nécessaire à la bestiole qui les avait pris en chasse pour attaquer le survivant. L'idée de faire exprès de traîner pour que Potter meure ne lui effleura étrangement pas l'esprit.

Puis tout se passa rapidement. Un craquement audible les saisit tout les deux et, alors que Draco ne pensait pas cela possible, Potter se mit à grimper à ses cotés tout en lui disant, d'une voix qui semblait menaçante, qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas tomber.

La chose, plus bas, semblait vouloir les imiter sauf qu'elle n'y arrivait apparemment pas au vu des gémissements plaintifs qu'elle lâchait après avoir glissé contre l'écorce.

Harry cherchait des points d'appuis, s'agrippait aux crevasses et aux bosses que formait le tronc rugueux et vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années. Harry avait un peu de mal, l'arc qu'il avait dans le dos s'accrochait dans des branches et le ralentissait. Il avait pensé à utiliser ses armes mais c'était peine perdu avec cette visibilité quasi nulle.

Après plusieurs minutes éprouvantes d'escalade ils arrivèrent à un plat, un endroit creux d'où partaient les branches mères et d'où émanait une odeur forte de sève.

Malfoy fut le premier à se laisser choir, comme s'il était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce se tenir assis. Il était épuisé, il venait d'utiliser ses dernières forces et ses muscles tremblaient d'avoir été autant maltraités depuis quelques heures. De plus, il avait du affronter l'état de tétanie lorsqu'il avait peur. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à l'erreur. L'adrénaline avait fait du bon boulot.

Ils étaient en sécurité tant qu'ils restaient ici. La chose avait du partir puisqu'Harry n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Il s'assit en soufflant longuement et en essayant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il en avait vécu des choses, il pensait déjà écrire un livre sur sa vie mouvementé, qu'il pourrait lire plus tard à ses enfants, mais après réflexion il se dit qu'il aurait besoin de plus qu'un seul livre pour raconter toutes ses péripéties.

Il jeta un œil au corps clair de Malfoy qui était encore allongé sur le ventre, face contre terre, sans chemise et étonnamment, sans chaussures. Ce crétin devait être vraiment désespéré ou mort de peur pour qu'Harry ne l'ai pas entendu une seule fois se plaindre. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la parole il appréhendait les futures insultes.

Ils étaient peut-être les pires ennemis du monde mais ce qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques semaines les avait finalement conduits, aujourd'hui, à ne plus essayer de s'entre-tuer et à se soutenir dans ce monde dont ils étaient ignorants.

Malfoy était celui qui avait le plus souffert pour l'instant et il garderait sûrement des cicatrices à vie de ses blessures. Harry essaya d'oublier qu'il était en partie responsable de l'affreuse blessure qu'il avait eue à l'épaule. De toute manière cela ne servait à rien de ressasser ses actes, c'était fait et il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il se dit qu'une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée, si un jour ils arrivaient à retourner à Poudlard, ou même dans le monde 'normal', il devrait essayer de ne plus tuer Malfoy.

Le ciel se dégagea un peu et de faibles rayons lunaires vinrent les éclairer. Harry eut un sourire amer en regardant les étoiles. Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il s'était éloigné du village il avait les idées un peu plus claires.

Le corps tremblant du blond attira son attention.

« T'es mort ? » questionna Harry comme s'il lui demandait l'heure.

Pour lui répondre Malfoy se redressa difficilement en grimaçant, prouvant au brun que non, il n'était malheureusement pas mort. Harry parut légèrement déçu et finalement haussa les épaules.

« Ca te ferait trop plaisir » fit la voix trainante de Malfoy qui s'assit à l'exact opposé du survivant, c'est-à-dire en face. Il gémit faiblement en se massant le genou. « Mais j'ai envie de te faire chier encore un peu » termina-t-il en fermant les yeux et en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre une branche bien épaisse.

Harry ne surenchéri pas. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Les questions existentielles comme « comment allons-nous retourner chez nous » n'avaient pas lieu d'être puisqu'il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'avait la réponse. Il vit que les lèvres du blond avaient bougé.

« …mise »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry qui ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Pourquoi t'as du sang sur ta chemise ? » répéta Malfoy sans broncher.

Harry avait très envie de lui répondre une phrase dans le genre 'tu veux lécher ? T'es en manque de sang ?' Mais se retint, il avait la flemme de se disputer ce soir. Il hésita longuement avant de répondre et lorsqu'il le fit il vit Malfoy sursauter, il ne s'attendait visiblement plus à ce que Harry lui réponde.

« Je me suis battu avec Kahan » dit-il simplement avant de se frotter les yeux sous ses lunettes. C'était un miracle qu'il ne les avait pas encore perdues ou qu'elles ne soient pas encore cassées.

Le blond redressa la tête, ses yeux de nouveau ouverts, et il haussa un sourcil.

« C'est bizarre » constata Malfoy en se massant les pieds couverts d'égratignures.

« De quoi ? » fit Harry en retirant l'arc de son épaule et en le déposant délicatement à ses cotés.

« Parce que pour quelqu'un qui s'est battu tu n'as pas de marques, par contre le sang qui est présente sur ta chemise et sur la lame de ton poignard me cri que tu me mens »

Harry et Draco se fixèrent. Draco ne souriait même pas, il cherchait la vérité dans les yeux du survivant, et Harry était en train de se dire que le blond était un peu trop curieux et perspicace. S'il commençait à lui mettre des battons dans les roues il faudrait qu'il se débarrasse de lui aussi, après tout il n'avait pas eu de mal à planté Kahan, il pouvait très bien recommencer. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait utilisé, il avait une curieuse façon de faire ses menaces le petit blond.

Il plissa les yeux, d'un air calculateur et le fait qu'il ne réponde pas tout de suite en disait long sur ce qu'il avait pu faire subir au pauvre Kahan.

« Tu n'es pas un exemple d'honnêteté non plus Malfoy… » Dit Harry d'une voix trainante, un sourire en coin.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres, geste qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement. Malfoy se mordait les lèvres quand il était inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Potter ? » fit-il en haussant la voix.

Harry se permit un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ? » Inconsciemment Harry avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, s'assurant que sa navaja durement gagnée était toujours attachée à sa place. Il ne loupa pas le regard perçant de Malfoy qui faisait des allers-retours entre son arme et ses yeux.

« Joue pas aux cons avec moi Potter, répond » Malfoy ne semblait plus tout à fait à l'aise maintenant.

Harry aurait bien explosé de rire si l'autre ne semblait pas aussi sérieux. Il était vraiment intéressé par le sort de Kahan ? C'est vrai qu'il avait surprit l'indien en train d'embrasser Malfoy mais celui-ci n'était pas conscient. Puis ensuite il l'avait vu en train de lui foutre ses doigts dans la gorge, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment Malfoy avait pu s'attacher à lui dans de telles conditions… A moins qu'Harry ne soit pas au courant de tout…

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage, finalement il n'avait pas les idées si claires que ça.

« Je l'ai planté ton pote, en plein dans le ventre et ensuite j'ai jeté son corps dans la rivière » lâcha-t-il en jubilant intérieurement, ne ratant pas une miette du visage de Malfoy qui s'était renfrogné d'un seul coup.

Le blond tourna la tête, se demandant si c'était possible que Potter ne soit pas vraiment conscient de son acte. Bien que personnellement il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre mais Potter n'avait pas le droit de salir son image de saint sauveur, pas comme ça. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait personne qui pouvait être plus saint que Potter mais il venait de lui montrer le contraire.

En fait, à ce moment précis il était plus inquiet par le fait que Potter ait encore sa main posée sur sa navaja et qu'il se trouvait à proximité. Il avait bien compris que le survivant avait littéralement pété un boulon mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire embrocher, pas après tout ça. Alors il préféra jouer la carte de l'indifférence, pour sa sécurité.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque cinglante.

« Tu me jugeais sur mes façons de procéder mais en fait t'es pas mieux »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Se faire insulter d'assassin par un autre assassin c'était plutôt amusant, surtout que personne ne croirait Malfoy si cette andouille avait le culot de dire ce qu'il avait fait. Malfoy était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, il était pourri jusqu'aux os, évidement que personne ne le croirait et puis surtout il n'avait pas de preuves.

« Je n'ai fait que me défendre » dit Harry en se rendant compte que c'était la stricte vérité, enfin, à peu près…

« Je m'en fou… » Répondit le blond en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi à cet instant précis ses yeux descendirent sur les abdos naissant de son ennemi. Cette vision lui renvoya la phrase, ou plutôt le mot, qu'avait prononcé Kahan avant qu'ils ne se battent.

« Je pense qu'il voulait te sauter » lâcha Harry d'un air dégouté.

Il vit Malfoy esquisser un sourire mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Ca te plait on dirait » attaqua Harry, content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de discorde.

« Tu crois que j'étais aussi con pour ne pas remarquer que je lui plaisais ? » souffla –t-il exaspéré. Il était fatigué il voulait dormir un peu.

« Je ne veux pas savoir » rétorqua Harry.

« Alors ferme ta gueule » conclu le blond.

La discussion était terminée. De toute façon Harry n'avait plus envie de discuter. Il ferma les yeux et fut bercé par de légères brises de vents frais qui secouaient les feuilles. La température avait chutée et il sentit qu'il commençait à avoir quelques frissons, il regrettait de ne plus avoir sa baguette pour se lancer un sort qui le réchaufferait. Pourtant il s'endormit rapidement, des images de monstres plein la tête, de l'affreux sourire de la guérisseuse et du visage paisible de Kahan qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

(…)

Il se réveilla en sursaut d'un affreux cauchemar dont les images commençaient déjà à disparaître de son esprit. Il regarda une pomme de pain de la taille d'une noix de coco qui avait du lui tomber sur la tête, et donc l'avait réveillé, et qui avait roulé à ses cotés. Il l'a toisa sachant très bien que la pomme de pain ne pouvait rien y faire, tout en se massant le haut du crâne où une belle bosse allait apparaître.

Il avait rêvé de Ron et Hermione, c'est tout ce dont il se rappelait mais ce fut largement suffisant. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ses meilleurs amis maintenant et surtout aux possibles éventuelles choses horribles qui avaient du leur arriver depuis qu'il était coincé ici.

Il remarqua qu'il était en sueur et que sa chemise lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Il hésita à l'enlever mais se ravisa, sa chemise était peut-être fine mais elle lui avait empêché de se retrouver couvert de micros coupures à cause des végétaux. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir sa robe de sorcier, il ne savait même plus où il avait pu la laisser, ce qui était sur c'est que si il continuait comme ça il allait finir à poil. Au plus les jours passaient au plus il se sentait nu.

Il jeta un regard à Malfoy qui s'était mis en position de fœtus. Son corps tremblait de froid et des frissons étaient présents sur sa peau découverte. Il semblait si fragile comme ça, Harry aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs il avait fait exprès de laisser sa main aussi longtemps sur le manche de la navaja pour essayer d'instaurer une certaine méfiance chez le blond. Il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort car il avait de quoi se défendre si jamais ça tournait mal. L'autre n'avait rien à part lui faire aveuglément confiance et espérer ne pas se faire égorger durant son sommeil.

Malfoy devait penser dur comme fer qu'Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher son instinct protecteur de faire ce qu'il avait fait pour le délivrer, le sauver des griffes de la cinglée et ensuite de l'emmener avec lui.

Harry pouffa discrètement. C'était peut-être vrai, il avait toujours voulu sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et finalement il avait même été chercher le blond alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser crever comme une merde là bas, attaché et à la merci des cauchemars vivants. Mais une autre idée venait de germer dans son esprit – il refusa de penser que c'était tordu-. Il n'aurait aucun mal à instaurer une certaine hiérarchie entre lui et le blond grâce aux avantages qu'il avait, notamment le fait qu'il n'était pas affaibli pas des blessures, et ses moyens de défenses.

Et Malfoy avait tellement la frousse qu'il n'oserait pas s'éloigner de lui, la preuve : il dormait à moins de cinquante centimètres du garçon qu'il détestait. Harry sentit monté en lui une certaine autosatisfaction du pouvoir qu'il avait et qu'il allait utiliser sans scrupule sur cette ordure. C'était aussi un bon moyen de se venger, sans que ça ne se voie vraiment, de tout ce qu'il avait subit par sa faute à Poudlard.

Une bourrasque de vent le refroidi et Draco se mit à claquer des dents.

Harry fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir de froid lui aussi. Il se pencha et secoua l'épaule du garçon jusqu'à le réveiller, ce fut très rapide.

« Qu-oi ? » murmura la voix tremblante de Malfoy en ouvrant les yeux et en les plissant immédiatement après avoir vu le visage de Potter si près du sien.

« Il faut qu'on se réchauffe »

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais.

« Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? » jubila-t-il en faignant un étonnement « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'y pas de couverture sur cette arbre et nous n'avons plus nos baguettes ! » finit-il énervé. Potter l'énervait à faire des constatations inutiles.

Il se méfia en voyant un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant apparaître sur le visage d'Harry.

« Il y d'autres moyens de se réchauffer.. . » laissa échapper Harry d'un air calculé.

Malfoy le regarda de travers réfléchissant comme un idiot à d'autres moyens qui pourraient le réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir Potter. Il se redressa comme un pic et eu un mouvement de recul assez violent car il se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le bois derrière lui.

« Mais t'es malade ! Espèce de pervers ! » Hurla-t-il en lui jetant de la terre au visage « Obsédé ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Harry se cachait le visage pour éviter de se prendre de la terre dans les yeux, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu penser Malfoy pour être dans cet état mais ça n'avait rien de saint. Excédé de son comportement de merde il souffla et d'un mouvement rapide et contrôlé il se saisit des poignets fins du blond qui se débattit pendant quelques secondes avant laisser tomber, n'ayant plus assez de force, et de planter un regard menaçant dans le sien. Harry en fut amusé.

« Holà Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête mais je crois qu'on s'est mal compris » Dit Harry en essayant de calmer le jeu et de rassurer le blond.

Ses pensées avaient du être influencées à cause des actes de Kahan. Sinon Malfoy n'aurait pas pensé à ce _genres de choses_, n'est ce pas ? Il voyait sa mâchoire se contracter et une veine pulser dans son cou. Il aurait pu être terrifiant s'il n'était pas à moitié nu et surtout s'il n'avait pas cette lueur effrayée croupie au fond de l'orage qu'étaient ses yeux.

Harry lâcha lentement les poignets de Draco. Celui-ci, dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il était libéré entoura ses bras contre son torse, se protégeant ainsi de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Harry trouva que Malfoy ressemblait à un petit animal apeuré, ça, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Le voir de cette façon était une façon de lui montrer que tout le monde était humain et que Malfoy avait bel et bien un cœur, un cœur insensible à toutes sortes de sentiments sauf celui de la peur et de la haine. Depuis qu'il le connaissait il avait toujours vu que c'était un grand trouillard et c'était la seule chose qui lui prouvait que le blond n'était pas un vampire.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait le blond d'une manière qui devait lui sembler étrange. Il ne réfléchit pas au pourquoi il venait d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy qui se tendit immédiatement sous le geste.

Draco se sentait très mal maintenant, gêner d'être aussi proche de l'autre au point de sentir son souffle dans son cou et inquiet en sentent qu'un sourire venait de se former sur les lèvres du brun.

Puis soudain il se crispa et sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser jusqu'à son échine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il sentait une chose froide et tranchante glisser le long de sa colonne. Par reflex il empoigna la chemise de Potter au niveau de ses côtes et enfonça ses ongles à travers le tissu jusque dans sa peau. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se saisir de la navaja.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter lorsque le survivant lui dit, alors que sa lame glissait contre la peau de sa nuque, dans un murmure :

« La dernière fois que je t'ai eu dans mes bras, tu étais presque mort, mais je crois que je préfère nettement te voir mort… de peur. »

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Le chapitre 13 ! Je ne sais pas si ce chiffre me portera chance ou pas, on verra lol.

Alors, Harry fait peur hein ? Hein ? xp

Le rapprochement entre nos deux sex symbols commence à se faire très lentement. Remarquez que Harry à tendance à se sentir menacer très vite alors qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être. Et Draco à compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul.

Premiers contacts physiques alors que Draco est conscient ! N'est ce pas magnifique ? *verse une larme* (au bout de 13 chapitres faut sortir la bouteille de champagne mdr) de plus les deux se rendent compte sans vraiment se l'avouer qu'ils ne veulent plus se retrouver seuls, et d'une certaine manière cela les pousse à « s'entendre » un minimum (vraiment très minimum xp).

**Ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre : de l'action, du sang, de la tendresse… **

Bisous à toute !

Ps : mon chat m'a piqué mon peignoir et quand j'essaie de le lui reprendre elle me crache dessus et me griffe T-T.

Ps2 : Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes mais ma bêta ne me répond plus depuis quelques mois, je crois qu'elle n'a plus le temps de se connecter. Donc j'ai relu et j'ai corrigé comme je pouvais.


End file.
